Possessão
by Miyocchi
Summary: E se fosse o pai de Neji que nascesse primeiro ao invés do de Hinata? O quão diferente seriam suas vidas agora que Neji era o herdeiro? O quão diferente seria a relação entre Neji e Hinata? Teria lugar para romance? NejiHina
1. Reunião

**Tradução de "Possession", escrita por tranquilwriter.**

**NejixHina**

**Esta história não me pertence, apenas a estou traduzindo por pura diversão.**

* * *

**Possessão**

**Capítulo Um: Reunião**

Era a manhã do quinto aniversário de Neji. Sendo o herdeiro do clã Hyuuga, todos os membros Hyuugas se recolheram para formalmente cumprimentar o herdeiro. Tanto quanto os aniversários dos Hyuugas vão, sempre parecem ser mais como uma reunião ao invés de uma festa real com a palavra "divertimento" sendo a palavra operativa. Após anos esta sendo a tradição entre os fortes Hyuugas, somente aborrecimento efetuou nas crianças. Então de novo, com o que o resto da família se importou ? Contanto que as crianças fossem respeitosas e falassem apenas quando falassem com elas, não haveria nenhum caso.

O jovem Neji de cinco anos de idade permaneceu orgulhosamente ao lado de seu pai Hizashi, a cabeça do clã Hyuuga. O rosto do pequeno garoto estava livre de qualquer emoção, e se tivesse alguma … seria raiva. Parado ao outro lado de seu pai, estava seu tio Hiashi. Os dois homens eram idênticos um ao outro com somente talvez uma polegada de diferença na altura de ambos. Apesar disso, era sempre fácil para Neji encontras as pequenas diferenças entre eles. Apesar de tudo, um deles era o seu pai. "Neji-sama têm agora cinco anos." Hiashi começou a dar uma olhada para baixo para o jovem menino antes de se encontrar com o olhar do seu irmão de novo. "Parabéns."

"Obrigado" Hizashi simplismente respondeu. " Eu ouvi que sua esposa está esperando. Parabéns."

"Obrigado. Estamos esperando por um forte garoto tanto quanto o seu."

Hizashi sorriu levemente levando seus olhos para baixo para a pequena criança agarrada à roupa de seu irmão. " Vejo que a pequena Hinata cresceu. Ela estará fazendo quatro este ano, correto?"

"Sim."

Enquanto Neji os escutou falando sobre esta pessoa nomeada Hinata, ele olhou ao seu redor para identificar esta que era mais nova que ele. Ele finalmente pode encontrá-la parada ao lado de seu tio. A maior parte de seu corpo parecia estar escondida atrás de Hiashi, com a parte superior de seu corpo aparecendo. Estava curioso por não tê-la notado antes. Ela era, apesar de tudo, a única que parecia estar vestindo um colorido kimono. Seus olhos se movimentaram lentamente e se encontraram com os dele, por um breve momento, apenas olhando curiosamente um para o outro. Hinata se moveu para esconder seu rosto nas vestes de seu pai de novo, mas ao invés disso, deu a Neji um amável sorriso. Neji se sentiu um pouco puxado para trás por isso no início, mas eventualmente se achou retornando um pequeno sorriso para ela. Ele olhou de relance para seu pai lhe chamando a atenção. Pondo uma mão ao lado de sua boca como se estivesse contando um segredo, sussurrou, "Ela é fofinha, pai."

Hizashi olhou para seu filho com pequena surpresa antes de franzir o cenho em arrependimento.

Neji, não sabendo o que fazer sobre as confusas emoções de seu pai, deixou sua mão cair ao seu lado e encarou seu pai duvidosamente. "O que há de errado pai ?"

A cabeça do Hyuuga virou de seu filho e olhou fixamente para o distante. "Não, não é nada." Ele inspirou e expirou fundo antes de olhar severamente o seu irmão, Hiashi. "Então, eu terei de pegar emprestado a Hinata por um tempo, Hiashi."

"Sim." Hiashi respondeu se soltando de sua filha que estava se segurando nele. A jovem Hinata olhou cautelosamente entre seu pai e tio não sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Quando viu seu pai se virar para ir embora com os outros membros da bunke, Hinata começou a seguí-los mas sentiu uma mão em seu ombro a parando. Ela se virou olhando medrosamente para cima em direção ao seu tio Hizashi. Seus medos se dissolveram rapidamente quando ele a deu um quente sorriso, algo que ela nunca tinha realmente recebido de seu pai. "Venha, pequena Hinata." Ele reprovou delicadamente procurando agarrar a mão dela. "Isso não irá demorar."

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Hiashi andou pelo corredor com Hinata o seguindo logo atrás. "Nós iremos continuar seu treinamento amanhã pela manhã." Ele começou sem olhar para a filha. "Suas condições precisam melhorar."

"Sim, pai." Ela obedientemente respondeu mantendo seu olhar em seus passos.

"Eu tinha esperança de que você se sobressaisse na velocidade..." Ele murmurou mais para ele do que para ela. Ele parou de andar fazendo com que a pequena Hinata quase trombasse em suas costas. Ele se virou lentamente a lançando um severo olhar. "Escute, Hinata." Ele esperou até os olhos dela se encontrarem com os dele, hesitando como sempre. "Neji-sama é da família principal. Tão hábil como ele já é, é o seu dever protegê-lo assim como a habilidade de um Hyuuga."

"S-Sim, pai."

Hiashi olhou intensamente para sua filha por mais um momento antes de sair a deixando parada no corredor sozinha. Quando seu pai estava fora de vista, Hinata recuou e esfregou seus dedos sobre a nova marca em sua testa. Ela sentiu lágrimas brotando em seus olhos, mas tentou piscar rapidamente para secá-las. Ela olhou rapidamente a sua volta vendo o jardim Hyuuga não muito longe dela. Extasiado pelas saudosas flores, ela fez seu caminho em direção ao vazio jardim.

* * *

Neji sentou-se na frente de seu pai, Hizashi, prestando o máximo de atenção nas palavras que lhe eram dirigidas. Era o dia após o seu aniversário e ele estava começando seu trino oficial como herdeiro. Após terminar seu treinamente físico mais cedo naquela manhã, ele foi então chamado para ter uma pequena reunião com seu pai. Mesmo sendo tão jovem quanto era, até ele sabia muito bem como seus treinos estavam progredindo. Recordou ouvir constantes murmúrios vindos dos outros membros da família de que ele era o "gênio" do clã. _Queria saber onde Hinata treina...?_

"Neji, você está escutando?"

"Sim, pai."

"Como eu estava dizendo, a pequena garota que você conheceu ontem, Hinata...ela será sua protetora de agora em diante. Está entendido?" Hizashi perguntou ao seu único filho, tirando nota de que seu rosto se iluminou levemente quando ouviu o nome de sua prima mais nova.

"Sim, pai."

"Bom. Você está liberado agora."

Neji se curvou e se levantou andando em direção à porta. Ele a abriu e a fechou logo após, e começou a andar pelo corredor sem nenhum lugar em particular para ir. Ele finalmente decidiu voltar para seu quarto.

Em seu caminho, ele estava destraído pelo som de um baixo choro no jardim, que ficava logo ao seu lado. Olhou de relance notando uma pequena figura arqueada sobre a terra. Soou como se o choro estava vindo dele ou dela. Geralmente, ele teria apenas continuado a andar, mas ele reconheceu o curto cabelo e aquela cor única. Neji se aproximou por trás olhando curiosamente para Hinata tremendo. "Hey, por que você está chorando?" ele perguntou rompendo seu choro. Ele viu seus ombros tensos e sua cabeça se movendo lentamente para encará-lo. Quando ele viu os olhos vermelhos e inchados e as bochechas molhadas da garota, ele sentiu algo estranho apertar seu peito.

"N-Neji-sama…"

Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha e se agachou ao lado dela. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"M-Me…Me desculpe." Ela secou suas lágrimas energicamente. "E-Eu apenas…isso me-meio que dó-dói."

"O que?" perguntou olhando em volta por algum sinal de ferimento. Sua atenção foi pega pela mão da garota que moveu-se para tirar a franja mostrando-o a marca do selo da maldição. "Oh…aquilo." pausou encarando intensamente a marca. "Isso dói muito?"

Fungou, "N-Não mu-muito. Apenas dó-dói às ve-vezes…"

Neji inclinou sua cabeça em fundo pensamento. Ele estendeu sua mão para pôr na testa dela copbrindo a marca. "Se sente melhor agora?"

"S-Sim…" ela sentiu as bochecas esquentaram com o contato próximo.

"Eu sei! Nós poderíamos pôr um pano molhado nela." Ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"N-Não…está tu-tudo bem. O-Obrigada, Neji-sama."

Ele pôs sua mão de volta a seu lado e se levantou prestando atenção na garota que fazia o mesmo. "Você não precisa me chamar disso, sabia?"

Hinata o encarou inexpressivamente com a pergunta.

"Todos me chamam disso…então não quero que você também o faça."

"E-Está bem…D-Do que deveria cha-chamá-lo?"

"Hmm…" ele deslocou seu peso para um pé pensando nisso.

"Q-Que tal N-Neji-san?"

Ele lhe deu um olhar de desgosto. "Não, isso me faz parecer velho."

"Oh" ela deu um risinho, "E-Eu acho que você está ...nii-san?"

"Mas eu não sou seu irmão."

"Oh...um...Neji-kun?"

Neji uma vez pensativo teve a face iluminada e virou-se para ela com um pequeno sorriso. "Yeah, esse é bem melhor!"

"O-Okay." ela riu de novo fazendo o sorriso de Neji aumentar. "Vo-Você é muito gentil...Neji-kun."

"Huh? Você acha?"

Ela acenou ferventemente. "Sim. Muitos da fa-família principal da nossa idade...s-são me-meio que ma-maus...comigo d-de qualquer je-jeito..."

"Por que eles seriam maus com você?" uma parte do jovem Neji sentiu um estranho senso de proteção assim como raiva fervia dentro dele.

"E-Eu não sei...eles apenas...eles fa-falam..."

"Falam o que?" perguntou com persistência.

Ela abaixou os olhos e inquietou-se com seus dedos. "E-Eles falam...que eu...eu e-era fe-feia po-por causa di-disso..." ela sussurrou fazendo sinal para sua marca. Neji sabia que não teria ouvido ela se não tivesse se inclinado para ficar mais próximo dela. Mas após ouvir isso, ele não tinha certeza se ele realmente queria tê-lo. No início ele foi pego para trás, mas gradualmente se transformou de um momentâneo choque para pura raiva. Ele sentiu seus punhos apertarem ao seu lado, e também se sentiu pronto para ir procurar determinados perpetradores. Quando ele estava para seguir, outro som de choro o parou em sua trilha. Ele se virou para ver Hinata mais uma vez chorando. Suspirou alto. Pai diz que ela é minha protetora...mas eu sinto como se eu fosse o seu ao invés. Ele caminhou até ela e pôs suas maõs em seus ombros. Pelo toque ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Você não é." Ele simplesmente falou. "Feia eu quero dizer."

"S-Sério?" ela fungou limpando suas persistentes lágrimas.

Neji deu seu melhor para colocar outro sorriso em seu rosto. "Yeah, eu acho você fofinha."

Hinata sorriu largamente e o abraçou carinhosamente. Isso com certeza causou Neji por sentir um rubor aparecer em suas bochechas enquanto ele hesitantemente passava seus pequenos braços em volta do pequeno corpo da garota.

* * *

_Um mês depois..._

Hiashi entrou no quarto fechando a porta rapidamente atrás dele. Ele notou seu irmão mais velho sentado, bebendo calmamente de uma xícara de chá quente. Ele olhou de relance para Hiashi e fez sinal para que o mesmo se sentassenum ponto à frente dele. "Hizashi-sama."ele cumprimentou encontrando o olhar do irmão.

"Irmão...você sabe o porque de eu tê-lo chamado até aqui?"

"Não, eu não sei."

Hizashi assentiu permanecendo em pé a frente de seu assento enquanto Hiashi ficou sentado no chão. "Como a pequena Hinata está progredindo?" ele perguntou andando em direção à porta da sala para abrí-la. Muitos dos Hyuugas estavam fora para missões a essa hora do dia, então ele não tinha medo algum de que alguém ouvisse eles. Hizashi sempre apenas preferiu a porta da sala aberta, assim poderia ter uma boa visão do jardim, onde seu filho e sobrinha estavam sentados e conversando. Apoiado na estrutura da porta, ele se virou para olhar para seu irmão que tinha suspirado em frustação.

"Ela não está progredindo tão rápido como eu gostaria." Ele finalemente respondeu amargamente. "Lhe falta motivação para lutar, e suas habilidades são muito pobres. Eu receio de ter de admitir que como protetora, ela seria completamente imprestável."

Hizashi virou seus olhos de volta às crianças focando-se mais na de três anos de idade, Hinata. Uma parte dele sentiu nojo para com seu irmão em pensar tão pouco de sua própria filha, mas forçou a si mesmo a não se preocupar com isso. "Pequena Hinata é única para um Hyuuga." ele começou. "Ao contrário dos outros, eu vejo um verdadeiro espírito nobre nela. Como todos nós somos treinados em esconder todas nossas emoções, ela não parece temer em mostrar as suas tão livremente."

"Minhas sinceras desculpas, irmão, eu irei treiná-la mais em-"

"Não precisa se desculpar, Hiashi. Eu nunca disse que isso era uma fraqueza. Eu concordo com você de que ela não seria apropriada para ser uma protetora como os outros membros da bunke, no entanto...eu acredito que ela é extremamente necessária."

Hiashi franziu o cenho em confusão. Extremamente necessária? Como na terra sua inútil filha era extremamente necessária? Aquilo não fazia o maior sentido. "Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, Hizashi-sama."

Hizashi não respondeu por alguns minutos e ao invés manteu seu foco inteiramente nas duas crianças brincando em suas tranquilas naturezas. Ele quase quis rir ao ver Hinata andar cegamente ao redor com seus olhos vendados tentando achar seu escondido primo. Obviamente, eles tiveram que fazer regras mais cedo sobre não usar o byakugan. Sem esse limite sanguíneo, eles poderiam quase se assemelhar as crianças de suas idades brincando de esconde-esconde. "Quando minha esposa faleceu a dois anos atrás, Neji estava arrasado. Em uma idade tão nova, ele não sabia como lidar com o sofrimento. Eu mesmo fiquei bravo com aquela situação, e Neji me seguiu nisso. Pensando que meu caminho de mostrar minha tristeza era o certo, ele não hesitou em fazer o mesmo." Ele pausou olhando Neji correndo tentando alcançar Hinata para dar um tapinha em seu ombro antes de sair correndo rapidamente para o outro lado. Hinata se virou velozmente segurando seus braços para continuar sua cega busca. Ele notou Neji parado atrás de uma árvore com uma mão em sua boca para silenciar seu riso. "Assim, por esses dois anos que se passaram, Neji raramente sorria e nunca ria. Ele criticou com raiva qualquer um que para tanto como desse a ele um olhar simpático. Ele sempre gritava que não precisava da piedade deles. Estou certo de que você lembra disso?" ele olhou de relance por cima de seu ombro vendo Hiashi acenar com a cabeça com seu rosto ainda demonstrando certa confusão em relação a história que seu irmão estava contando.

Hizashi se virou para encarar as duas crianças vendo Hinata tirando a venda de seus olhos e lidando com Neji no chão. Os dois explodiram em risadas, enquanto os braços de Neji pareciam estar ligados em volta do pequeno corpo de sua prima. "Eu olho para Neji agora, e eu nuca tinha visto esse garota sorrir e rir tanto como fez nesse último mês. Eu venho olhando ele de perto, e descobri que a causa de sua nova felicidade descoberta é ninguém menos do que sua própria filha, Hiashi."

Os olhos de Hiashi se arregalaram levemente pela notícia. Então sua filha era inútil como protetora, mas ela conseguiu fazer com que Neji fizesse o que mesmo seu pai não tinha conseguido? Mas ainda...não era o dever da família secundária a ser os protetores da família principal? Como era Hinata ainda "extremamente necessária"? Hiashi olhou intensamente seu irmão mais velho. "O que você sugeste?"

"Estou simplesmente sugerindo que seja dado um diferente dever a pequena Hinata. Sendo a Hinata ou não, qualquer um saberia que Neji não precisa de um protetor." Hizashi pausou para dar outra olhada nas crianças que estavam agora sentados em um banco. "A tradição Hyuuga determina que todo membro da família principal precisa ter um protetor, que deriva da família secundária. Enquanto Hinata ainda ser tecnicamente a protetora de Neji, eu gostaria de dar a ela diferentes deveres neste assunto."

"Como?"

"Eu gostaria que Hinata fosse a cuidadora de Neji." Ele se virou para seu irmão mais novo para ver sua reação.

Hiashi olhava para ele incrédulo. "Cuidadora?"

Hizashi acenou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele andou de volta em direção a seu irmão e se sentou a sua frente outra vez. Depois de ter tomado um gole de seu chá, ele encarou seu irmão severamente. "Hiashi...eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa." Ele pausou. "Me prometa não como meu protetor, mas como meu irmão."

O rosto sem emoção de Hiashi suavizou. "Claro, Hizashi."

Hizashi assentiu solenemente, e virou seu olhar da pessoa que estava a sua frente. "Eu não sei por quanto tempo que eu ainda estarei por aqui, então-"

"Hizashi, o que-"

"Eu gostaria que você me prometesse que quando o dia vier que eu não estarei mais...aqui, você irá ter certeza de que a pequena Hinata estará sempre ao lad de Neji."

"Hizashi…"

"Por favor, Hiashi. Como pai eu preciso me assegurar de que Neji será feliz e de que terá alguém que se importe com ele. Pequena Hinata é a chave para isso. Então, por favor Hiashi, como meu irmão me prometa isso."

Hiashi engoliu em seco, antes de abaixar sua cabeça e fechar seus olhos. "Está ficando pior, não está?" ele levantou o rosto para encontrar os olhos de seu irmão. Desta vez, suas guardas estavam baixas e eles expressaram sua preocupação livremente. "Diga-me irmão, e não minta para mim...quanto mau que isso ficou?"

Hizashi suspirou. "Eu sinto como se meu corpo estivesse esgotado...e eu me canso muito fácil. Felizmente, eu posso mascarar minha fraqueza dos outros, mas eu não por quanto tempo mais poderei fazer isso."

"Eu vejo." Hiashi se inclinou para trás tirando os olhos de seu irmão pela primeira vez naquela reunião. Tal ato poderia ser punido, mas neste momento os dois não eram o principal e o protetor, eles eram os irmãos gêmeos que nasceram para ser mesmo se não fosse na família Hyuuga. Ele guiou suas feições de volta a um sério olhar quando mais uma vez fez contato visual com a cabeça dos Hyuugas. "Como seu irmão, eu prometo manter sua doença um segredo...e como seu irmão, eu lhe prometo que Hinata irá ficar ao lado de Neji."

Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que Hizashi ficou aliviado ao ouvir isso, porque expressou isso claramente. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente. "Obrigado, Hiashi...obrigado, meu irmão."

Um momento de silêncio se passou dando tempo a ambos de residir em seus pensamentos. Hiashi arqueou uma sombrancelha para seu irmão em dúvida fazendo Hizashi o olhar curioso. "Hizashi...eu venho pensando em te perguntar."

"Hm?"

"Por que você chama minha filha de 'pequena Hinata'?"

Hizashi soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu não tenho muita certeza. Parece que eu fiquei bastante afeiçoado a minha sobrinha. Então de novo, quem não estaria?"

Um pequeno sorriso embeleceu os lábios de Hiashi. "Ela torna isso constantemente mais difícil de ser um pai severo."

* * *

_27 de Dezembro daquele ano…_

Hinata acordou cedo no dia de seu quarto aniversário. Era óbvio dizer que Hinata não desejava estar de pé cedo neste dia, mas de preferência ela foi acordada. Neji havia vindo cedo aquela manhã acordando ela dizendo que queria ser o primeiro a lhe dar parabéns. Agora, ele estava contando a ela que queria lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Quando a pequena Hinata pisou for a de seu quarto, ela sentiu a rapidez do gelado sopro do vento contra ela. Ela automaticamente tremeu e seus olhos no chão coberto de neve. Um largo sorriso fez seu caminho nos lábios dela em prazer à recente neve caída. Desde a primeira vez que ela viu a branca substância congelada, qualquer um que a conhecesse poderia te dizer que isso era pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado. Ela olhou adiante vendo seu mais velho primo, vestido quentinho para o tempo, já correndo quietamente pelo jardim e indo em direção a entrada da frente. Por olhar em volta o vazio lugar cheio de nada mas o silêncio, ela podia dizer que devia estar muito cedo mesmo desde que parecia não ter ninguém acordado. O tom laranja no céu confirmava que o sol ainda devia estar se levantando. "Hinata-chan!" Neji a chamou mais parecendo um sussuro do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ela quebrou sua atenção para ele, e viu seu sinal para que ela o seguisse. Hinata assentiu e pulou dentro da neve a acolchoando quietamente do outro lado de Neji. Quando ela o alcançou, ele se virou e começou a abrir o portão da frente com precisão tentando evitar fazer qualquer barulho. "N-Neji-kun?" ela sussurrou.

Ele grunhiu empurrando a porta um pouco mais, "Que?"

"U-Um…" ela bateu seus dedos um no outro nervosamente. "N-Não é co-contra as regras…para um…vo-você, um, sa-sair sem seu pa-pai?"

Ele parou de mover a porta aberta e se virou para olhar para ela inexpressivamente. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de um pequeno sorriso arrastar-se em seu rosto. "Sim, mas é seu aniversário, Hinata-chan. E mais, nós estaremos de volta antes que qualquer um saiba, eu prometo."

Hinata olhou para ele medrosamente. Lembrou de todas as vezes que ela levara bronca de seu pai por fazer coisas erradas…e isso não era algo que ela queria passar outra vez. Mas ela confiava em Neji. Se Neji falou que tudo iria ficar bem, então certamente iria. Hinata assentiu para si mesma em ressegurança. "O-Okay."

Neji sorriu novamente e terminou de empurrar a porta aberta. Uma vez que acabou, ele andou através da mesma fazendo sinal para Hinata o seguir para que pudesse fechá-la atrás deles. "Tudo bem Hinata-chan, vamos lá." Ele agarrou a mão dela segurando-a firmemente em suas pequenas mãos de criança e começou a levá-la para dentro da floresta próxima.

Ele a levou profundamente na floresta passando por todas as árvores sufocadas pela brilhante neve. Mesmo com seu pesado casaco e luvas, Hinata ainda podia sentir o frio enviar arrepios para cima e baixo em sua espinha. Ela poderia estar tremendo se não estivesse tão concentrada em sua mão que estava sendo segurada com força por Neji. Desde o momento em que ele pegou sua mão, seu rubor não tinha deixado suas bochechas assim como seu sorriso não tinha desaparecido também. "N-Neji-kun?"

"Só um minuto, Hinata-chan, estamos quase lá." Ele respondeu rapidamente nunca virando para encará-la. Hinata assentiu em entendimento continuando a correr atrás de Neji com suas mãos ainda conectadas calorosamente.

Hinata não tinha notado quando entraram em uma pequena clareira, assim como não percebeu que Neji havia parado fazendo-a esbarrar em suas costas e tombar direto no chão. Ela sentiu uma forte dor nas costas pela queda, mas estava aliviada em saber que a neve acolchoou maior parte disso. "O-Ow…" Ela murmurou por baixo da respiração. Ela sentiu lágrimas encher o canto de seus olhos borrando sua visão, mas conseguiu notar uma mão posta em frente a seu rosto. Ela piscou afastando as lágrimas para olhar mais de perto a palma aberta. Hinata arrastiu seus olhous pelo braço encontrando o rosto divertido de Neji. "Você é realmente desajeitada, sabia?" ele arqueou uma sombrancelha e suspirou. "E você é suposta para ser minha protetora...?"

Hinata abaixou seu olhar para o chão enquanto secava suas lágrimas. "E-Eu si-sinto muito..."

Neji suspirou novamente. "Não se desculpe, é o seu aniversário, lembra?"

A pequena tímida garota piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o severo e divertido rosto de Neji.

"Bem? Vamos. Você ainda não viu seu presente." Ele abriu sua mão amplamente e a puxou para perto da garota. Hinata sorriu timidamente e aceitou sua mão o deixando levantá-la do chão. Uma vez que estava de pé, Neji se moveu do ponto de vista da garota e apontou apenas a frente dos dois. Hinata seguiu seu sinal e viu um pequeno congelado lago que reluzia sobre a luz do sol da manhã. Ela arfou, e isso não precisava de maturidade para saber que o que ela estava vendo era uma verdadeira linda cena.

Neji correu para a borda do lago trazendo Hinata com ele. "Olhe! Não é legal? É tudo gelo." Ele pisou na superfície de gelo e começou a andar cautelosamente cuidando de seus passos enquanto ia. Ele parou em meio aos passos se virando para ela questionavelmente. "Você não vêm?"

"U-Uh...N-Neji-kun...isso é se-seguro?"

"Claro que é, tonta. É tudo gelo sólido, não irá quebrar." Ele cruzou os braços acima do peito esperando impacientemente. Hinata assentiu vagarosamente e deu um lento passo no congelado rio, e outro passo depois com seus braços se segurando aos lados para equilíbrio. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou fazer seu caminho próximo a seu primo. Não muito longe, sentiu seu pé deslizar por baixo dela e fechou os olhos bruscamente se enlaçando para a queda. Quando ela não sentiu a colisão, abriu os olhos cautelosamente para notar um par de braços abraçados em volta da sua barriga a segurando. Ela se virou para olhar para trás e corou vendo o rosto de Neji tão perto do dela. "Você é realmente desajeitada." Ele afirmou seguido de um pequeno riso. Hinata sentiu suas bochechas se aquecerem mais por embarassamento, enquanto Neji a ajudava a ficar de pé.

"Ob-Obrigado Neji-kun." Ela falou docilmente e ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

Eles se encararam por um tempo antes do rosto de Neji se iluminar rapidamente. "Você quer ver seu presente?"

Hinata inclinou sua cabeça em confusão. "Mas N-Neji-kun...e-eu pensei...que esse era me-meu presente?"

"Bem...isso era parte dele. Venha aqui." Ele agarrou sua mão a levando para fora do gelo em direção a uma das muitas árvores rodeando a pequena clareira. Ele se curvou para perto das raízes e pareceu cavar através da neve. Hinata não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo uma vez que seu corpo estava bloqueando sua visão. Após alguns minutos, ele se levantou e virou-se rapidamente tendo certeza de que ela não tinha visto isso ainda. "Feche seus olhos, é uma surpresa." Ele lhe disse severamente.

Hinata assentiu e fechou os olhos fortemente. Neji acenou sua mão na frente do rosto dela para ter certeza de que ela não estava espiando, e quando isto foi confirmado, ele se moveu para o lado e empurrou ela em direção a árvore. "Okay, abra os olhos!"

A morena de quatro anos lentamente abriu os olhos se focando na árvore a sua frente. "Uma árvore?"

"Não, não a árvore. Olhe para o chão no seu pé." Ele se moveu para ficar ao lado dela a olhando com antecipação. Os olhos de Hinata se levaram até onde Neji mencionou, e tudo de uma vez seus olhos arregalaram e uma pequena arfada escapou de sua boca. Ela se curvou imediatamente para ter uma melhor visão do pequeno tesouro. Lá entre toda a branca neve havia um pequeno amontoado de flores amarelas. As pétalas estavam levemente salpicadas de neve, mas aquilo apenas se adicionou à beleza delas. Hinata se estendeu para esfolar as pontas de seus dedos nas aveludadas pétalas e eventualmente embalou uma em sua mão.

"Papai me trouxe aqui alguns dias atrás." Neji falou vendo Hinata acariciar as pequenas flores. "Eu achei elas quando estava aqui. Papai disse que são chamadas de _Jasmim do Inverno_ ou algo assim."

"_Jasmim do Inverno_" Hinata murmurou sorrindo prazerosamente para as flores.

"Sim. Ele falou que elas são umas das poucas flores que ainda florescem no inverno." Ele pausou olhando mais para o alegre rosto de Hinata e em seguida para a causa de sua felicidade. Ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem em um rubor embora não estivesse muito certo do porque. "Então...esse é o seu presente." Ele acrescentou notando Hinata virar sua atenção de volta para ele. Suas bochechas continuaram se sentindo quentes sobre o olhar da garota, mas ele continuou falando. "Você estava sempre no jardim, então eu pensei que você iria gostar, você sabe, de ver isso..." Ele deslocou seu peso para trás e foi adiante entre seus pés se sentindo meio nervoso. Neji olhou para baixo para o chão coberto de neve evitando o olhar da menina. "Você...gostou?" Ele perguntou quietamente ouvindo nada mais que suas respirações. Apenas quando ele estava para levantar o olhar pensando que ela não tinha gostado disso depois de tudo, ele sentiu algo macio tocar sua bochecha. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando se deu conta de que Hinata havia apenas lhe dado um beijo. Não durou muito desde que Hinata o quebrou rapidamente tentando cobrir sua face vermelha com suas mãos, mas mesmo assim, fez Neji sorriu genuinamente e corar intensamente.

"O-Obrigado Neji-kun." Ela sorriu abertamente com um pequeno riso seguindo.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela e se levantou fazendo sinal para ela o seguir. "Nós deveríamos voltar, Hinata-chan. Todo irão acordar logo." Ele olhou para o seu rosto novamente e não parecia que iria romper seu sorriso. "Feliz aniversário, Hinata-chan."

* * *

o/


	2. Promessa

**Esta história não me pertence, e sim à tranquilwriter.  
**

**Nota: **O incidente entre o clã Hyuuga e o Hizashi (nesta fic o Hiashi no caso), onde um morreu no lugar do outro, nunca aconteceu.

* * *

** Promessa**

As nuvens escuras se espalhando no céu da tarde pareciam se encaixar no humor do dia perfeitamente. Neste dia, um funeral estava sendo organizado na mansão Hyuuga. A cerimônia terminou, e muitos dos Hyuugas se retiraram para seus quartos ou suas funções anteriores. Alguns outros, quer dizer a cinco anos de idade Hinata, se reverteu em um estado de emoções mais fechado. O inverno a tempo havia passado, e as estações deram origem a primavera. Hinata sempre amou a primavera, principalmente pelas novas e florescidas flores. Desta vez, porém, ela sentiu que seu coração havia quebrado. O esperado nascimento de sua irmã menor era para ser uma alegre ocasião, mas com o nascimento de Hanabi veio a morte da mãe de Hinata. Apesar da grande distância entre ela e seu pai, Hinata sempre teve uma próxima relação com sua mãe. Afinal, foi dela que ela ganhou seu grande amor por maravilhosos jardins cheios até a borda com variedades de flores. Agora, quando Hinata sentou em um banco de pedra no jardim Hyuuga olhando para as lindas flores, ela só podia sentir a dor as solidão. Ou talvez...abandono era o termo mais correto.

Não muito longe da chorosa Hinata estava o herdeiro e a cabeça do clã Hyuuga olhando-a solenemente. Ambos usavam as tradicionais roupas pretas dedicadas à funerais e luto, mas seus rostos eram quase uma diferente questão. Hizashi encarou sua sobrinha apaticamente como havia sido treinado a fazer em qualquer ocasião de morte, mas Neji estava autorizado a fazer uma expressão mais simpática, uma que ele só deu para Hinata. Ele sabia a dor de perder a mãe, e também sabia o quão doloroso realmente era. Hizashi deu um passo à frente tirando Neji de seus pensamentos, e caminhou lentamente até Hinata sentando ao seu lado no banco. Hinata fungou e limpou suas lágrimas vigorosamente antes de olhar para o respeitado homem. "H-Hizashi-sama…" ela fungou novamente e piscou rapidamente suas lágrimas.

Hizashi não olhou para ela, ao invés, encarou o canteiro de flores a sua frente. "Não sinta necessidade de esconder suas lágrimas de mim, pequena Hinata." Ele falou suavemente com a maior calma sobre ele. "Lágrimas são um sinal natural de sofrimento. Embora, nem todos sofrem da mesma maneira. Há aqueles de nós que sofrem por esconder as emoções atrás de uma máscara de estoicismo, e há aqueles que sofrem por permitir que suas emoções se mostrem livremente." Ele olhou para ela e viu o quanto de atenção que prestava nele, mas seu rosto permaneceu sem emoção alguma. "A partir de uma jovem idade, nós somos treinados para saber como por aquela máscara de estoicismo, mas apesar de sua intenção de nos tornar mais fortes, isso não facilita nossos corações para a dor da perda. Isso faz sentido?"

Hinata fungou e assentiu fervorosamente.

"Eu descobri que a dor pode apenas ser posta com facilidade quando nós podemos mostrar exatamente como nos sentimos sobre a situação. Um dos mais efetivos caminhos de fazer isso seria chorar. O quão doloroso o momento é, quando você liberta suas lágrimas, você também lentamente é libertado da dor que está sentindo. Mesmo que você nunca seja capaz de superar a morte de sua mãe, você será capaz de seguir em frente e ser forte de coração por causa disto. Eu acredito que você, pequena Hinata, terá o mais forte coração de todos." Ele a deu um pequeno sorriso e a observou enquanto lhe dava um instável sorriso em troca. "Neji, por outro lado, tinha um diferente modo de sofrer por sua mãe." Ele falou chamando a atenção dela novamente. " Ele descobriu que ficar zangado era a forma mais eficaz de lidar com sua dor. De certa forma, pode ser eficaz sim. A única desvantagem desse método é que uma parede começa a se construir em volta do coração bloqueando qualquer um que chegar perto. Na época em que eles atingem uma certa idade, eles são amargos e mais sozinhos que antes." Pausou quando notou Hinata o olhando preocupada. Ele sorriu gentilmente para tranquilizá-la. "Não se preocupe com Neji, pequena Hinata. Isso talvez tenha sido o caso no início, mas graças a você, aquelas paredes que ele estava construindo estão despedaçadas agora e ele é capaz de seguir em frente pelo caminho que lhe era destinado." Ele se levantou se arrumando e a encarou mais uma vez. " Dê-lhe tempo, minha pequena Hinata. Você será capaz de seguir em frente em breve." Com isto dito, ele se afastou juntando-se aos outros anciões assim como seu irmão. Atrás de Hiashi, um dos servos da família secundária estava segurando nos braços a recém-nascida Hanabi.

Hinata observou o pequeno grupo de Hyuugas até que outra presença sentou ao seu lado. Se virando ela encontrou os olhos com o gentil sorriso de seu primo. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"N-Neji-kun…" Ela tentou outro de seus fracos sorrisos embora sentisse como se doesse quando os fazia.

Neji olhou para seus pés, e seu sorriso desapareceu. "Sinto muito Hinata-chan. Eu sei como você se sente."

Hinata sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos pela memória de sua mãe, e também olhou para seus pés em silêncio.

"Dói muito, huh?"

Hinata assentiu em resposta "S-Sim…E-Eu…Eu sinto falta dela…"

"Yeah…Eu sinto falta da minha mãe também."

Hinata esfregou seus olhos fazendo as lágrimas desaparecerem antes de cair, e olhou para Neji, que parecia estar em profundo pensamento. "E-Eu nunca conheci su-sua mãe…"

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Neji assim que ele olhou para ela. "Ela teria gostado muito de você, Hinata-chan."

"S-Sério?"

Ele riu alegremente. "Yeah…ela também teria pensado que você era fofinha."

Hinata corou se virando em embarassamento.

"E como era sua mãe?" Ele perguntou de repente.

Hinata inclinou sua cabeça enquanto olhava para ele como se estivesse pensando sobre o que falar. " Ela a-amava flores…e-e…ela e-era sempre agradável co-com todos…" um sorriso fez seu caminho nos lábios da jovem Hinata como se ela estivesse vendo sua mãe novamente. " Ela sempre so-sorria para mim…e m-me dava muitos abraços e beijos…" ela deu uma risadinha fazendo Neji sorrir mais amplamente.

" Você sabe o que, Hinata-chan?" Neji perguntou e Hinata balançou a cabeça. " Eu nunca conheci sua mãe, mas…ela meio que me lembra de você."

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e lágrimas começaram a transbordar seus olhos mais uma vez, mas dessa vez eram lágrimas de alegria. " Fa-Fala sério, Neji-kun?"

" Yeah! Você provavelmente será como ela quando crescer."

Seu sorriso aumentou em felicidade. "Isso se-seria legal…"

Neji saltou do banco e se acrocou perto das flores de costas para ela. " Ela era bonita?" Ele perguntou pegando uma das flores e caminhando para ficar de frente para ela.

Hinata assentiu vigorosamente. " Ela era mu-muito bonita!"

Ele assentiu e pôs a flor no cabelo dela acima de sua orelha direita. Se inclinou para atrás para olhá-la e sorriu. " Então você é definitivamente como ela."

* * *

Era perto do meio do verão quando um convite foi enviado para Hyuuga Hizashi o convidando para um casamento, na qual seria em algum lugar no centro de Konoha. Aproveitando esta oportunidade para apresentar muitas pessoas para o herdeiro Hyuuga, Hizashi trouxe Neji consigo para a cerimônia.

O pai e o filho tomaram seus acentos em um dos corredores voltados para o fundo. Hizashi não conhecia a noiva e o noivo pessoalmente, mas quando há um casamento em Konoha todas as importantes pessoas precisam ser convidadas você as conhecendo ou não. Isto começou o caso, Hizashi estava lá apenas para assistir o casamento e dar seus parabéns mais tarde. Ele planejou em ficar para a recepção por pouco tempo para ter uma pequena conversa talvez com a cabeça do clã Uchiha e o Hokage. Afinal, seu plano original era apresentá-los seu herdeiro, Hyuuga Neji.

A cerimônia começou com a noiva e seu pai andando pelo corredor central. Ela se aproximou de seu noivo e o juramento começou. Neji olhou tudo isso com fascinação e curiosidade. Ele nunca tinha visto um casamento antes, então não havia nenhuma dúvida de que isso era tudo novo para ele. Agradecendo o fato de que eles estavam voltados aos fundos do lugar, Neji se inclinou por seu pai o chamando a atenção. Quando Hizashi encontrou com os olhos de seu filho em espera, Neji colocou sua mão ao lado da boca em um gesto para que ninguém o ouvisse. "Pai, o que eles estão fazendo?" Ele perguntou sussurrando.

Hizashi se inclinou para seu filho para que pudesse ser capaz de o escutar melhor. " Eles estão se casando, Neji."

" Oh…mas por que?"

" Porque eles amam um ao outro."

" Amam um ao outro?" Neji repetiu lentamente. " Mas…eles não amam suas famílias?"

Hizashi riu baixinho. " É um diferente tipo de amor, Neji."

Neji ergueu uma sombrancelha em confusão.

Hizashi sorriu pela curiosidade de seu filho. " Não é o tipo de amor que você tem pela sua família, em vez disso, é o tipo de amor que você tem apenas para uma pessoa."

" Então…como você sabe que ama essa pessoa?"

" Bem…com a pessoa que você esta apaixonado, você quer passar o resto de sua vida com ela. Quando você está perto dela, você sente seu coração bater muito rápido e você fica nervoso. Mas apesar disso, você ainda quer gastar todo dia com ela. Você faz qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que ela está feliz, e você não quer ela com mais ninguém, mas você."

Neji encarou o casal se casando vendo eles dar um anel para cada um.

" Quando você se casa e da para a pessoa que você ama um anel como aquele, significa que você a ama e ela ama você, e vocês dois planejam passar o resto de suas vidas juntos." Ele pausou quando os noivos se beijaram e o resto do lugar interrompeu com aplausos o casal recém-casados. Hizashi sorriu e se virou para seu filho, que parecia estar estudando todo o ritual. Ele se inclinou até a orelha de seu filho e sussurrou. " E por fim, você sabe que a ama quando ela é a única que você quer beijar."

Um rubor fez seu caminho nas bochechas de Neji conforme ele lançou sua atenção de volta a seu pai com grande surpresa nos olhos.

Hizashi sorriu e riu enquanto o casal andou de volta pelo corredor deixando o lugar. Ele olhou de volta para seu filho para vê-lo obviamente pensando. " Então me fale, Neji…tão jovem quão você é, a alguma garota lá fora que você ama assim?"

Neji virou seu corado rosto para baixo para olhar seus pés enquanto apenas um rosto entrava em sua mente. _Hinata-chan._

Hizashi sorriu novamente sabendo exatamente em quem seu filho estava pensando. Seu sorriso desapareceu, porém, fazendo-o desejar que fosse assim tão fácil para dois indivíduos da família principal e secundária se apaixonar tão livremente.

Depois que todos os convidados começaram a sair em fila do lugar, indo para a recepção, Hizashi pegou Neji com ele para ir dar os parabéns para os noivos. Uma vez terminado, eles entraram na sala de recepção onde todas as pessoas estavam divididas em pequenos grupos e conversando amigavelmente uns com os outros. O cabeça Hyuuga escaniou o lugar e achou o cabeça dos Uchiha e sua família conversando com Sandaime. Ele se aventurou por meio da multidão até que estivesse pelo menos parado na frente deles. "Hokage-sama." Hizashi se curvou em respeito e se voltou para o Uchiha. "Fugaku."

" Ah, Hizashi, você veio." Fugaku o cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

" Hizashi, eu não o vejo por um tempo." O Hokage falou amigável. " Você está um pouco mais pálido que o normal, está doente?"

" Claro que não, Hokage-sama. Acredito que só esteja cansado." Hizashi respondeu mantendo uma rígida expressão em seu rosto.

Os dois respeitados homens assentiram em entendimento desde que os dois sabiam o quão exaustivo era ser líder.

"Hokage-sama, Fugaku, eu gostaria de apresentá-los a meu filho, Neji." Hizashi cutucou Neji para dar um passo a sua frente. "Ele é o herdeiro do clã Hyuuga."

" Olá Neji." O velho homen o cumprimentou com um grande sorriso. "Eu ouvi sobre suas realizações na academia, muito impressionante."

" Obrigado, Hokage-sama." Neji respondeu se curvando.

"Ele parece um forte garoto, Hizashi. Você deve estar orgulhoso."

"Estou, Fugaku. Agora, e sobre seu herdeiro?"

Fugaku sorriu levemente e se moveu para o lado revelando sua mulher e dois filhos. O filho mais alto com certeza era o mais velho, mas o outro parecia ser da mesma idade que Hinata. "Você conhece minha mulher, Mikoto. Esse é o meu mais velho e o herdeiro, Itachi, e meu mais novo, Sasuke." Ele apresentou.

"Seus garotos parecem fortes também. Nenhuma dúvida de que você está orgulhoso deles?"

"Estou."

Enquanto os adultos falavam, Neji encarou os dois filhos do Uchiha. Ele não tinha que mentir quando dissesse que o mais velho definitivamente era intimidador, mas o mais novo parecia exatamente o contrário. Os dois jovens garotos se encontraram com o olhar e se encararam sem expressão por um momento antes que os dois fizessem cara feia um para o outro. Chame isto de competição masculina, mas o que isto fosse Neji não parecia gostar muito deste garoto. Não era nada pessoal contra o Uchiha, mas desde quando Neji começou na academia, ele tem ficado muito irritado ao redor de todos os garotos de sua idade e mais novos. Talvez fosse pelo fato de Hinata estar começando na academia, e ele estava sendo apenas protetor para com ela. Pelo menos, era isso que ele estava falando para si mesmo.

* * *

Hizashi e Neji retornaram para a mansão Hyuuga, e logo que passaram pela porta da frente, Neji correu o mais rápido que podia para o jardim. Hizashi seguiu em curiosidade o que seu filho estava planejando fazer. Ao chegar no jardim, Neji viu que Hinata não estava a nenhum lugar à vista. Ele franziu as sombrancelhas em confusão. " Hinata-chan está sempre no jardim…" Murmurou para si mesmo. " Me pergunto onde ela está…"

" Ela provavelmente está no dojo treinando com o pai." Hizashi falou surpreendendo Neji por um momento antes de o mesmo entender o que seu pai disse. Ele acenou para seu pai e correu rapidamente em direção do dojo, na qual não era tão longe do jardim. Hizashi apenas sorriu de forma divertida as travessuras de seu filho e foi atrás dele.

Hinata saltou alguns passos para trás e lentamente voltou a postura de luta Hyuuga. Ela estava ofegando fortemente, e se sentindo um pouco nervosa à frente do julgador olhar de seu pai. " Você está falhando muito, Hinata. O estilo Hyuuga tem haver com ser graçioso com os movimentos e performá-los com precisão."

" S-Sim pai." Ela almejou se levantando imediatamente e se curvando para ele em respeito.

"Hinata-chan!" Uma familiar voz entrou no dojo.

Hinata se virou e viu Neji correndo em sua direção com uma feliz mas séria face. "N-Neji-kun…?"

" Hey, você está pronta agora?" ele perguntou anciosamente.

"Um…" Ela pôs um dedo em seu lábio e olhou cautelosamente para seu pai em pergunta. Antes que Hiashi pudesse responder, outra figura entrou no quarto.

" Neji, não é educado interromper o treino dos outros." Hizashi repreendeu com severidade dando um aceno para seu irmão, que se curvou em retorno.

" Está tudo bem, Neji-sama. Eu acho que estamos prontos pelo dia." Hiashi interrompeu enquanto olhava os dois pequenos com leve curiosidade.

Neji sorriu e agarrou a mão de Hinata. " Okay, venha Hinata-chan, vamos!"

" Neji." Hizashi chamou fazendo os dois pararem na porta e olharem para ele. " Pequena Hinata ainda está usando sua roupa de treino." Riu ligeiramente. " Talvez você devesse deixá-la ir se trocar primeiro."

" Oh." Neji murmurou notando agora o que a prima vestia. " Okay. Hinata-chan, vá se trocar e me encontre no jardim."

"Um…o-okay, Neji-kun."

" E rápido, isso é importante!" Ele falou e ela acentiu em entendimento antes de correr para seu quarto. Neji logo saiu indo para o jardim outra vez.

Os dois gêmeos Hyuuga olharam um para o outro com as sombrancelhas arqueadas e pequenos sorrisos em seus rostos. " Neji-sama não podia ficar longe de minha filha por algumas horas, huh?"

Hizashi suspirou cansado. " Aparentemente não."

" Então acredito que o casamento foi bom?"

O mais velho acenou em resposta e se inclinou contra a parede. " Neji foi apresentado ao líder do clã Uchiha assim como ao Hokage."

Hiashi acentiu e encarou seu irmão intensamente. O fato de ele estar ficando mais pálido e parecendo mais cansado a essa hora da manhã não era exatamente uma boa indicação de sua saúde. Ativando sua kekkei genkai, Hiashi usou sua visão para ver dentro do corpo do irmão analisando cépticamente seus órgãos. Seu coração foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Estava batendo lentamente e obviamente não bombeando sangue tão rápido como deveria. Havia uma pequena lágrima no pulmão esquerdo de Hizashi, onde sangue lentamente pingava. Isso explicaria a forte tosse que ouviu de seu irmão.

" Estou certo de que parece muito pior do que na verdade é." Hizashi falou depois de notar o que seu irmão estava fazendo.

Hiashi desativou seu Byakugan e deu uma quase ilegível expressão para seu irmão. " Eu não entendo o porque de você não ir para o hospital para curar isso."

Hizashi suspirou alto e cruzou os braços acima do peito. " Na verdade já fui. Infelizmente, nossa equipe médica não é mais o que costumava ser todos esses anos atrás."

" Quando perdemos Tsunade, nossos sábios médicos da vila se tornaram não mais conhecidos."

" Na qual porque eles não puderam ser capazes de me curar. Ao invés disso, eles apenas se ofereceram para me dar comprimidos para dor. Mas dor não é a questão aqui." Hizashi se desencostou da parede e fez seu caminho em direção a porta, onde seu filho e sobrinha desapareceram a não muito tempo atrás. Ele hesitou um momento e lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para seu irmão. "Hiashi." Falou chamando-o a atenção. Ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou para olhar para fora. " Por que nós não vamos ver o que nossos filhos estão aprontando?"

* * *

Hinata correu para o jardim depois de vestir um de seus kimonos. Quando chegou, Neji já estava lá esperando. Ela caminhou até ele, e ele lhe deu um olhar sério. " Hinata-chan, nós vamos se casar."

"C-Casar?"

"Yep" Neji acentiu felizmente.

" Po-Porque?" ela perguntou não sabendo exatamente o que era casar.

" Papai disse que isso é o que as pessoas fazem quando se amam."

" Mesmo?"

" Uh huh. Mas você só se casa com a pessoa que você quer passar o resto da vida junto." Neji falou para ela lembrando tudo o que seu pai lhe falou durante o casamento. " E você sabe que ama essa pessoa quando você as quer fazer feliz."

" Oh, okay." Ela sorriu em entendimento. " Então…isso s-significa que nós nos a-amamos, Neji-kun?"

" Eu acho que sim." Ele refletiu brevemente. " Porque eu quero ficar com você para sempre e quero fazê-la feliz, Hinata-chan."

" Oh…" Ela corou intensamente. " A-Assim como eu, Neji-kun."

Neji sorriu em alívio. " Okay, agora que nós estamos apaixonados, nós temos que nos casar."

" Co-Como que n-nós fazemos isso?" Ela perguntou ainda não entendendo o estranho ritual.

" Nós temos de parar bem assim…" ele falou conforme moveu Hinata para ficar diretamente em sua frente. " E daí nós temos que-" Oh, eu esqueci que temos que dar anéis um para o outro…ele pensou consigo mesmo imaginando onde acharia anéis. Ele contorceu o rosto em profundo pensamento enquanto pensava no que fazer. Hinata apenas o encarou em curiosidade tendo certeza de não se mover de seu lugar. " Já sei! Eu já estarei de volta, Hinata-chan. Fique aí." Ele gritou enquanto corria pelo corredor em direção a seu quarto.

Neji voltou o tão rápido quando foi, com exeção de que agora segurava dois pequenos pedaços de corda. Ele correu para parar em frente a ela de novo e lhe entregou um dos pedaços, na qual ela pegou confusa. " Por que c-corda Neji-kun?"

" Esses são nossos anéis. Veja, preste atenção." Ele segurou a mão esquerda da garota na sua e teve certeza de lembrar em qual dedo em que ia. Mesmo tão jovem quanto era, Neji sempre teve uma impecável memória. Ele começou a amarrar a corda em volta do dedo dela terminando com um nó. " Viu? Esse é seu anel. Agora você tem de fazer o meu." Ele lhe deu sua mão esquerda e apontou para o dedo na qual deveria amarrar.

Hinata acentiu em entendimento e cuidadosamente amarrou a corda em volta do dedo. Depois de apertar o nó, ela olhou de volta para ele aguardando a próxima coisa a se fazer. " E agora, Neji-kun?"

Neji pausou por um momento enquanto um lento rubor fez seu caminho em seu rosto. Hinata se perguntou sobre a causa do rubor dele desde que ele não fazia isso tanto quanto ela. Ele desviou seu olhar dela enquanto tentava se livrar do nervosismo. " Um…nós temos que, uh…" Ele tropeçou sobre as palavras antes de finalmente encontrar o inocente olhar dela novamente. " Nós temos que nos beijar."

" Be-Beijar?" Hinata corou mais do que Neji para isso e o encarou de olhos bem abertos. " N-Nas bochechas?"

Neji balançou a cabeça enquanto o rubor dos dois se aprofunadava. " Na boca."

" O-Oh…" Ela sussurrou sentindo como se sua faze estivesse pegando fogo. " Um…okay, Neji-kun."

Ele acentiu e se aproximou dela se abaixando em direção a seu rosto cor de cereja. Ele engoliu alto e tocou seus lábios nos dos dela rapidamente rompendo. " Pronto…agora nós estamo casados." Ele sorriu gentilmente, e Hinata retribuiu o sorriso alegre.

" Então…um, o que n-nós fazemos a-agora, Neji-kun?"

" Uh…" ele refletiu desde que ele não sabia exatamente o que acontecia mais tarde. " Eu acho que nós somos supostos a ficar juntos pelo resto de nossas vidas."

" Oh, okay." Ela acentiu sentindo-se feliz de que agora ela seria capaz de entender o que casamento era.

Neji estendeu e segurou a mão de Hinata na sua com seu rubor lentamente se dissipando. " Você está feliz, Hinata-chan?" ele perguntou com leve preocupação.

Hinata o encarou incrédula por um momento antes de sorrir abertamente. Ela acenou vigorosamente. " Eu estou m-muito feliz, Neji-kun. Nós nos amamos, l-lembra?"

* * *

o/


	3. Coração de um Pai

**História de tranquilwriter e apenas.  
**

**Nota: **Infelizmente sem muito NejiHina, mas capítulo vital para a história.

* * *

**Coração de um Pai**

Os dois irmãos gêmeos assistiam a distância como seus filhos irrompiam em mais um ataque de risos. Desde ontem, as cordas que eles tinham amarrado no dedo um do outro não tinham caído e não tinham nenhuma intenção de desaparecer. Hizashi e Hiashi, ambos sabiam que Neji e Hinata não tinham uma verdadeira compreensão sobre a idéia de casamento, mas sua tentativa para com isso era mais como uma promessa com o outro. Uma promessa para ficarem um com o outro até o fim de seus dias. Ao quão jovens e inocentes eles eram, essa promessa era algo que eles entendiam com muita maturidade e compreensão para suas idades. Nenhum homem poderia ver esse vínculo entre eles sumindo à medida que o tempo passou, quando eles se tornarem mais sábios comparado aos seus dias de infância. O óbvio amor que eles cresceram para com o outro estava profundamente enraizado no centro de suas existências. Esse amor era algo que nunca poderia ser manchado...pelo menos, não por nada mas sim pelos própios amantes.

" Por quanto tempo mais devemos deixar esse sofrimento, Hizashi?" Hiashi estreitou seus olhos nas duas pequenas crianças, que agora estavam correndo em volta com Neji rastejando logo atrás de sua filha com a clara intenção de pegar ela.

" E o que é isso, irmão?" O rosto de Hizashi era completamente o oposto do de seu gêmeo. Ele parecia calmo e em paz com um pequeno e contente sorriso adornando seus lábios.

Enquanto ele estava visivelmente sentado em uma posição mais relaxada, Hiashi sentou com rigor e formalmente, mais mesmo por simples hábito pela presença de um membro da família principal. " Por quanto tempo mais nós deixaremos eles viverem nesse conto de fadas deles?" Ele falou sem emoção através da cerração de dentes.

" Eles são jovens, Hiashi."

" E isso é para ser algum tipo de desculpa, é?" Hiashi estava visivelmente rígido e apertou sua mandíbula fazendo seu rosto ficar com um aspecto carrancudo. " Você apenas irá deixá-los ter suas diversões agora, e ver negligentemente quando suas esperanças estiverem destruídas quando eles se derem conta de qual é os seus destinos?"

" E qual destino é esse, Hiashi?" Hizashi perguntou encarando o irmão com um olhar sério ao invés de sua anterior expressão pacífica.

Hiashi resistiu ao desejo de olhar para seu irmão com descrença. Internamente, ele só podia se perguntar o porque de Hizashi estar agindo tão incrédulamente para com algo que os dois sabiam tão bem. " Seus deveres como membros da família principal e secundária." Ele falou lentamente como se aquilo iria ajudar a refrescar a memória de Hizashi.

Hizashi não respondeu e apenas encarou seu irmão sem expressão. Ele nem sequer piscou enquanto esperava que Hiashi relutantemente continuasse.

Hiashi respirou profundamente, e quase olhou para as crianças novamente, mas foi lembrado de o quão desrespeitoso era se virar de seu superior sem permissão, irmão ou não. Mas do que uma obrigação, o dever se tornou mais que um hábito para ele nesses anos todos. Seu dever tinha se tornado um mero conjunto de regras para honrá-los, a quem se referiam como os mais nobres e puros do sangue Hyuuga. " Quanto tempo antes que eles venham para a realização em que Neji-sama irá dedicar cada a minuto aos seus deveres como herdeiro, e Hinata dedicando cada minuto sendo sua ser-" ele hesitou para limpar a garganta, "Protetora." Corrigiu-se atento para qualquer mudança na expressão de Hizashi. Ele foi capaz de pegar rapidamente o momento de emoção que passou pelo rosto de Hizashi antes de voltar a sua expressão usual.

Hizashi sorriu meio que de coração e se virou para ver Neji e Hinata. Desta vez, era Hinata quem estava correndo atrás de Neji. Neji era evidentemente mais rápido que Hinata, na qual permitia-o persegui-la felizmente a pegando um pouco frustado pela vantagem. No entanto, os alegres sorrisos nunca deixavam seus rostos. " Não me surpreende o quão óbvio a mentalidade é para os membros da família secundária. Claramente, isso tudo é uma questão de mestre e servo em suas mentes."

"Hizashi–"

" Não há nenhuma necessidade disso, Hiashi." Hizashi respirou. " Não é como um antigo conceito para a maioria dos membros da família Principal acreditar também. Tristemente, eu sou um dos poucos que desejam que essa mentalidade desista. Eu perdi muitos anos da minha vida na qual eu podia ter utilizado para corrigir esse problema." Ele abaixou seu triste olhar para sua bainha. " Este clã...está morrendo, Hiashi."

Os olhos de Hiashi se arregalaram levemente para isto, mas não desapareceu como o mesmo normalmente iria.

" Mesmo o quão formidável nós todos parecemos ser...nossa verdadeira fraqueza vem de dentro." Seu rosto endureceu em desdém com clara agitação. " Nós não estamos em guerra com forasteiros...estamos em guerra com nós mesmos, uns com os outros. Souke e Bunke...tal divisão entre famílias é..." ele suspirou olhando em direção ao jardim com distração.

" Ridículo." Hiashi terminou agora olhando as duas crianças brincando. Aparentemente, Hinata estava chorando baixinho por não ser tão rápido quanto Neji, que estava agora a confortando com um evidente sorriso de desculpa.

Hizashi riu levemente. " Essa é uma maneira de descrever isso." Ele parou de rir e manteve seu pacífico mas ainda arrependido sorriso. " É isso o que eu deveria ter lutado para mudar todos esses anos. Tudo o resto parece tão insignificante agora. Ridículo..." Ele riu novamente com mais felicidade. " Ridículo que teve de duas jovens crianças nos ensinar tal lição."

Hiashi estava levemente sorrindo agora. " Nós somos patéticos para dois homens crescidos, não somos?"

" Preocupantemente sim."

" E agora, Hizashi?" Hiashi perguntou mais sério. " O que nós possivelmente podemos fazer..."

Hizashi respirou fundo e se levantou fazendo Hiashi seguí-lo rapidamente. Quando ele estava mais de pé, Hizashi olhou amavelmente para Neji e Hinata, que estavam de mãos dadas com rubores pintando seus rostos. O rubor de Hinata facilmente era mais vermelho que o de seu filho. "Eu..." Hizashi começou, " irei fazer algo útil. Eu irei lutar para transformar o sonho deles em realidade."

Hiashi podia apenas encarar o irmão preocupadamente sabendo o que tal luta iria exigir.

" Me fale, Hiashi." Hizashi falou fazendo o rosto de Hiashi parecer mais estóico. " O que você realmente teme?"

"Temo?" Ele repitiu lentamente levando seu olhar em pensamento. " Eu temo...o dia em que Hinata ou Hanabi terão seus selos ativados em punição. Eu sei que é inevitável, mas não posso ajudar sentindo tal desespero pelo pensamento."

Hizashi olhou tristemente para o irmão. " Não precisa se sentir envergonhado por temer isso, Hiashi. Eu acredito que esse seria o medo de qualquer pai. Mas eu posso te assegurar..." ele pausou para confortar Hiashi com um sorriso. " Eu duvido que a pequena Hinata algum dia terá de passar por tal dor do selo."

Hiashi o encarou incrédulo com óbvia confusão. " Porque meu Neji...desenvolveu meio que uma queda pela sua Hinata. Para permitir a dor dela iria permitir a dor dele também."

* * *

Pouco a pouco, todos os anciãos começaram a entrar na sala do conselho e tomar seus lugares, esperando. Hizashi sentou diretamente na frente da sala encarando todos os membros do conselho severo e sem expressão no rosto. Ele deu uma olhada para a porta da frente onde seu gêmeo, Hiashi, parava permitindo a entrada dos anciãos na sala. Quando Hiashi virou para encarar o irmão, ele arqueou e deslizou a porta a fechando sinalizando que todos os anciãos estavam agora presentes. Hizashi assentiu para si e olhou para o pequeno grupo de anciãos, que escondiam sua confusão muito bem atrás de suas faces de pedra. " Não tenho dúvidas de que vocês todos estão pensando o por que de eu convocar essa reunião em tão curto prazo." Hizashi limpou a garganta para restringir a tosse que insistia em sair. Estava se tornando mais e mais difícil reprimir qualquer sinal de sua doença para qualquer um mas seu próprio irmão. Ele sabia internamente que toda doença piorava, seu tempo estava acabando. A fim de garantir a segurança de seu filho, ele sabia que reunir os anciãos para discutir futuros planos tinha que ser o mais rápido possível. Se fosse mais tarde, seria tarde demais. " Neji é o herdeiro do clã Hyuuga, e nessa reunião nós iremos discutir as precauções que iremos tomar para o futuro dia." Ele pausou para analizar os rostos dos anciãos vendo realização começar a surgir nos mesmos.

" Hizashi-sama, tão cedo?" o ancião líder perguntou em curiosidade.

" Hitoshi, melhor agora do que tarde." Ele respondeu simplismente apenas para ver Hitoshi apertar os olhos cépticamente para ele. Hizashi se virou do ancião líder e encarou os outros ao invés. " Eu irei precisar definir as preparações em caso eu faleça antes de Neji atingir 18-"

" Me perdoe, Hizashi-sama." Hitoshi interrompeu com uma leve saudação, " Mas há alguma razão para acreditarmos que você irá falecer antes que Neji-sama suceda essa idade?"

" Claro que não, meu querido amigo Hitoshi." O quão amigável que isso era para soar, a estóica face do cabeça Hyuuga assim como seu tom sem emoção contradiziam isso. " Mas é melhor estar preparado. Você não concorda?"

Hitoshi meramente assentiu mantendo seus analíticos olhos em seu líder. Hitsoshi, ele próprio, não era 'melhor de corpo' do que os dois gêmeos, mas seu rosto era estreito fazendo seu queixo parecer mais uma ponta afiada do que uma forte curva.

Hizashi respirou e limpou a garganta para previnir outra tosse que queria escapar. " Como eu estava dizendo, esta reunião é apenas para definir as preparações para a próxima liderança de Neji. No caso de eu não viver tempo o bastante para passá-lo os deveres de um líder Hyuuga, eu gostaria de assegurar que um adequado líder temporário seja elegido."

"Hizashi-sama," outro ancião falou da segunda ordem. " Tradição claramente afirma que em caso de tal ocorrência, os anciãos irão tomar temporiariamente a liderança até o décimo oitavo aniversário do herdeiro."

" Eu entendo isso." Hizashi respondeu rapidamente mantendo sua calma exterior. " Como Cabeça Hyuuga, eu tenho o poder de mudar certas tradições para servir melhor aos interesses do clã."

" Desde quando quebrar tradições tem sido o melhor para os interesses do clã?" O ancião mais velho falou com clara raiva na declaração anterior. " Nós temos vivido nestas tradições por anos, e nunca ocorreu nenhum problema."

" Como pode você ou qualquer um de nós assegurar que isso sempre continuará igual, apesar?" O tom de Hizashi endureceu e em seu rosto formou um rápido franzido. " Tradições apenas estão lá até que comecem a causar mais problemas ao invés de renunciá-los."

" E você acha que nossas tradições estão causando problemas agora?"

" Acredito que sim." O franzimento de Hizashi o fez parecer quase uma estátua em sua ira. " Como isso está em meu poder, eu irei mudar de acordo com o melhor interesse desse clã."

" O que você tem em mente então?" Hitoshi rompeu o argumento entre os dois homens.

Hizashi rapidamente se acalmou, limpou a garganta, e olhou impassivelmente para os anciãos. " Se eu falecer antes do décimo oitavo aniversário de Neji, eu gostaria de passar temporiariamente a liderança para Hyuuga Hiashi." Uma vez que o nome veio a memória dos anciãos, todos eles começaram de uma vez a falar alto de seu óbvio desacordo.

" Hiashi é membro da Bunke!"

" E um ótimo líder." Hizashi debateu. " Ele é perfeito, mais que metade do que a família principal tem."

" Mas ele é um membro da Bunke!" O homem mais velho falou com raiva. " Nunca, desde a divisão das famílias um membro da Bunke esteve no poder! Agora você quer fazê-lo o líder temporário?"

" Você enlouqueceu, Hizashi-sama?"

" Isso é um absurdo!"

Hizashi sentou ainda não se incomodando em intrometer-se em seus furiosos surtos. Ele havia antecipado essa reação, mas esperava o melhor para que eles eventualmente vissem o gênio de seu plano. Em segundo que, com esses Hyuugas tradicionalistas, era quase sem esperança.

"Hizashi-sama," Hitoshi falou silenciando o resto dos anciãos. " Nós sempre tivemos respeitado e apoiado suas decisões através dos anos, mas isso é algo que simplismente não podemos permitir." O resto dos anciãos assentiram com a cabeça em claro acordo.

" Vocês permitindo isso ou não, esta é minha escolha e decisão e irá permanecer como tal. Vocês, como anciãos, estão meramente aqui para aconselhar e tomar testemunho de minha proclamação."

"Como anciãos Hyuuga," Hitoshi debateu com a mesma calma exterior que o Cabeça. " É nosso trabalho ter certeza de que você não está levando esse clã à extinção."

" E você acredita que fazendo meu irmão o temporário líder Hyuuga irá fazer isso?" Hizashi agitou-se cerrando os dentes.

" Ele é membro da Bunke! Onde mais ele nos levaria!" o mais velho dos anciãos estava claramente fumegando. " Nós não podemos aprovar que essa sua sugestão venha a passar."

Hizashi apertou os olhos. " Isso não é uma sugestão, é uma decisão. Uma decisão que irá ocorrer. Como líder essa é minha decisão e só minha. Os anciãos não tem nada a dizer a isso. Seu único dever aqui é testemunhar minha conclusão." Hizashi encarou ameaçadoramente os anciãos, que o encararam felizmente. Hizashi não sentia nenhuma confiança em seus anciãos, e podia apenas desejar que pelo menos um membro da Bunke fosse permitido a ser uma testemunha também. Mesmo assim, deveria ele morrer, o dito membro da Bunke seria impotente contra todos os anciãos. " Essa reunião está terminada por hoje. É tarde, então nós iremos discutir essa questão ainda amanhã. Vocês estão dispensados." Isso tomou cada pitada de auto-controle para Hizashi manter suas emoções em controle. O melhor jeito de lidar com isso era de simplesmente deixar a sala antes que todos os anciãos. Ele sabia, sendo ele o líder Hyuuga ou não, isso iria ser uma luta e guerra tudo por sua conta. Para Hizashi, ele estava disposto a lutar até o dia de sua morte se isso significasse que os Hyuuga seriam capazes de mudar para melhor.

* * *

Hizashi andou pelos escuros corredores do composto Hyuuga. Noite caiu, e muitas famílias já estavam dormindo, ou pelo menos começando. Ele foi para a direita e se aproximou da porta fechada do quarto de seu filho. Ele levantou sua maõ para bater, mas decidiu o contrário e apenas deslizou a porta aberta e entrou. Ao invés de ver o quarto completamente escuro e seu filho dormindo profundamente debaixo da coberta, ele viu Neji sentado em sua cama com sua lâmpada de escrivanhinha acesa de modo turvo. Em sua pequena mão havia um pergaminho aberto, no qual ele estava lendo. Ao som da porta abrindo, Neji olhou para cima curioso e sorriu quando notou que seu visitante era seu pai. " Pai." Ele cumprimentou alegremente. Ele fez para puxar as cobertas para levantar, mas com um aceno de sua mão, Hizashi fez gesto para que Neji permanecesse quieto.

" Vejo que você ainda está acordado." Hizashi sorriu suavemente e andou mais para perto sentando na parte da cama mais perto de seu filho. Ele olhou para o pergaminho vendo algumas reconhecidas posturas Hyuuga. " Estudando essa tarde da noite?"

" Sim, pai. Você disse que queria que eu aprendesse o máximo que pudesse sobre o estilo de luta Hyuuga."

" Eu disse, não disse?" Ele sorriu amplamente, mas não alcançou seus olhos.

Neji retornou o sorriso, mas ele sumiu notando a estranha expressão triste no rosto de seu pai. " Qual o problema, pai?"

Hizashi balançou a cabeça. " Não é nada, Neji. Quanto tempo faz desde que eu não te enfio mais na cama?"

O rosto de Neji se contorceu em um amassado franzimento. " Pai...eu já sou muito velho pra isso."

O velho homem riu e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Neji. " Isso você é..." sua risada morreu e seu olhar se dirigiu para a corda em volta do dedo de seu filho. Para isso, seu sorriso se ampliou carinhosamente. " Como você está se dando com sua esposa, meu filho?"

" Minha esposa?" o jovem garoto inclinou sua cabeça questionavelmente. " O que é uma esposa?"

Hizashi resistiu a vontade de rir de novo. " Uma esposa é o nome que se dá a mulher que você se casa. O homen num casamento se chama marido."

O rosto de Neji enobreceu a nova informação tão rápido como um pequeno rubor embelezou suas bochechas. " Então...eu sou o marido e Hinata-chan é minha...esposa?"

" Isso mesmo." Seu sorriso aumentou vendo o quão feliz seu filho parecia estar até quando pensava sobre a pequena garota de indigos cabelos. " Então você está se dando bem com sua esposa?" Ele perguntou novamente.

O sorriso de Neji esticou-se até seus olhos assim como ele assentiu ferventemente. " Eu amo a Hina- quero dizer- minha esposa."

" Isso é bom, Neji. Você nunca se esqueça o amor que tem pela pequena Hinata, entendido?"

" Claro, pai. Eu nunca esquecerei, eu prometo."

Hizashi sorriu e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Neji mais uma vez. Ele se levantou da cama e começou a fazer seu caminho para a porta. " Melhor ir para cama agora, Neji. Não gostaria de estar muito cansado para brincar com pequena Hinata, gostaria?"

Neji balançou a cabeça. " Não. Eu vou dormir agora." Ele colocou seu pergaminho em sua escrivaninha e estendeu sua mão para desligar a luminária.

" Boa noite Ne-" Uma secura na garganta de Hizashi interrompeu sua frase o fazendo irromper em um curto ataque de tosse. As tosses eram duras e pareciam sem fim. Neji encarou seu pai com a luminária ainda acesa, e era capaz de facilmente notar a dor entalhada no rosto de seu pai.

" Pai...?"

Hizashi acenou a mão para Neji a medida que controlava a tosse. Uma vez que ela desistiu, ele sorriu para seu filho com algumas gotas de suor em sua testa. " Nada para se preocupar, filho. Não é nada." Ele sorriu mais apesar de sua voz rouca, esperando tranquilizar seu preocupado filho. O quão jovem como era, ele ainda encarava seu pai cépticamente. " Boa noite Neji." Para aquilo, Hizashi deslizou a porta aberta a fechando ligeiramente atrás de si.

Neji continuou a encarar onde seu pai partiu e não podia ajudar o sentimento de preocupação enredando suas emoções. Ele estendeu a mão para desligar a luz falando para si mesmo que não havia com o que se preocupar. Afinal, seu pai disse que não era nada, e ele acreditava em seu pai de coração.

* * *

Enquanto isso...tarde na noite...

Escondidos na escuridão de um dos velhos quartos abandonados do composto Hyuuga, sentavam-se um grupo de homens. Estes homens todos se arqueavam sobre algumas velas acesas que mal iluminavam seus traços pálidos. Pelas últimas horas, os homens haviam discutido o que foi falado a eles por seu próprio líder. Um dos homens se sentou um pouco mais ereto que os outros e agia como o porta-voz. Seu estreito rosto e pontuda mandíbula pareciam ainda mais assustadoras na fraca luz do quarto.

" Isso é ridículo." Um dos homens falou com clara agitação.

" Um membro da Bunke se tornando o líder dos Hyuuga...ha!"

" Como se nós, os anciãos, iríamos algum dia concordar com tal decisão."

" Silêncio, meus colegas anciãos." Hitoshi silenciou o grupo direcionando sua atenção para ele. " Está claro que temos um problema. E o fato de que nós não seguramos tanto poder comparado ao Hizashi-sama faz essa questão ainda pior. Entretanto..." ele pausou erguendo a cabeça superioriamente e estreitando os olhos a medida que um sorriso falso curvava seus lábios. " Nós não estamos sem nosso juízo." Apenas quando todos permaneceram em silêncio e atentos ele continuou. " Tanto quanto isso obviamente enfurece a todos nós, vamos fazer Hizashi-sama acreditar que nós relutantemente concordamos com sua pequena decisão. Só então é que poderemos mudá-la por nós mesmos." Ele respirou fundo e observou as chamas cintilarem na falta de luz. " Se sua morte ocorrer antes do décimo oitavo aniversário de Neji-sama, nós simplesmente iremos ficar no caminho de Hiashi quando este chegar perto da liderança."

" E como faremos isso, Hitoshi?"

" Simples." Seu sorriso aumentou parecendo mais malicioso. " Neste tipo de ocorrência de uma morte prematura do nosso líder, Neji-sama será muito jovem...e meio impressionável. Certamente, em todos nossos anos sendo anciãos, nós guardamos uma habilidade de manipulação. Será tudo muito fácil para influenciar as crenças de Neji-sama para aquilo por nossa conta."

" E quanto à Hiashi?"

" Ele não irá nem ter a chance de chegar a algum lugar perto de ser o temporário líder Hyuuga. Apenas com a morte de Hizashi nós podemos realmente ganhar poder. Evidentemente, isso é apenas uma precaução para se nosso querido Cabeça Hyuuga na verdade...deixar de existir."

" Claro, Hitoshi, apenas uma precaução."

* * *

Quem quer mais NejiHina levanta a mão \o/


	4. Brigão

**Todo este maravilhoso mundo de Possessão pertence à tranquilwriter.**

**Idade:** Neji: 7 Hinata: 6

* * *

Brigão

Hinata sentou calmamente em sua escrivaninha. Era oficialmente seu primeiro dia na academia, e seria plausível dizer que ela estava nervosa. E de novo, quem não estaria? Especialmente se acontecesse de essa pessoa ser Hinata. Até agora, havia apenas alguns outros sentados em seus lugares. Ela supôs que a maioria das crianças ainda estava lá fora brincando já que a aula ainda não havia começado.

Ela manteve seu foco em seus dedos enquanto ocupava-se com eles. Era grata que Neji a havia acompanhado até a academia, e até mesmo até sua classe, mas uma parte dela desejava que ele tivesse ficado com ela até que sua aula tivesse começado. A sua outra parte sabia que ele provavelmente tinha seus próprios amigos que ele queria brincar com antecedência. Hinata só poderia esperar que talvez ela fosse capaz de fazer amigos também.

Sua atenção se voltou para a porta da sala quando ela ouviu todas as crianças entrarem em fila a frente do sensei. Todos tomaram seus lugares com baixo murmúrio e expressões entediadas descontentando seus rostos. Hinata olhou rapidamente quando viu dois garotos sentarem nos lugares da sua mesa, mas eles não prestarem lá muito atenção na quieta garota no outro lado. Ela manteve seus olhos nos dois garotos, estudando suas faces. O mais próximo a ela lembrava um pouco o outro garoto ao lado dele. Os dois tinham cabelos castanho, curtos e desgrenhados, e roupas cobertas de sujeira de sua manhã brincando. Mas mesmo eles tendo essas semelhanças, definitivamente não se pareciam um com o outro quando se tratava de seus rostos. O garoto ao lado de Hinata olhou para ela notando-a os encarando. Vendo isto, Hinata rapidamente se voltou a encarar seus dedos enquanto o garoto continuava a olhar para ela curioso.

Hinata se inquietou diante do constante olhar do garoto, e imediatamente sentiu sua face corar. Seus dedos estavam tremendo, então rapidamente colocou um em seu colo, e o outro roçando seu cabelo. A medida que passou os dedos pela franja, ouviu uma arfada vindo do garoto ao seu lado. Ela se virou para encará-lo, mas o foco do garoto estava em sua testa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e estava boquiaberto. Antes que Hinata pudesse perguntar o que estava errado, ele já tinha se virado para o outro garoto, apontando para Hinata, ou melhor, para sua testa. Ambos os garotos a encararam com olhares de intensa curiosidade. "Você vê aquilo, Juro?" O garoto mais perto perguntou.

"Yeah..." Ele pausou se virando para olhar para o amigo. "Hey, Kaito, o que você acha que é aquilo?"

Juro deu de ombros e finalmente encontrou seus olhos com os muito nervosos de Hinata. "Hey você, o que é essa coisa na sua cara?"

Hinata pousou suas mãos em seu rosto, "O-O que você qu-quer dizer?"

"Essa marca na sua testa, estúpida!"

"O-Oh..." Ela murmurrou esfregando seus dedos em sua marca da maldição, que uma vez estava escondida por sua franja índigo. "É-É...um...uh..."

"É uma tatuagem?" Perguntou Kaito examinando a marca.

"U-Um...bem..."

"Talvez seja uma marca de nascença?" Juro murmurou para si. Ele começou a rir. "É uma marcade nascença feia!" Com isso, Kaito se juntou ao provocamento. Só quando o sensei silenciou a classe que os dois garotos retornaram ao seus lugares e cessaram a sua gozação.

Hinata tentou prestar atenção as palavras do sensei, mas ela continuou a dar rápidas encaradas sobre Juro e Kaito. Ela esfregou sua testa com distração e já sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Essa marca era realmente tão repulsiva? Ela realmente não pensava assim. Ela havia visto outros com a marca da maldição, e pensou que não ficava tão mal neles. Então, talvez, era ela. Talvez era feio porque era em Hinata. Secou as lágrimas de seus olhos antes que estas corressem pelas suas bochechas avermelhadas. Hinata fungou, e podia apenas concordar que aquela era a única razão para suas reações. _Neji-kun mentiu para mim...ele disse que eu era...era bonitinha...mas ele mentiu..._

* * *

Era a hora do almoço, e a maioria das crianças estava brincando uma vez que terminaram de almoçar tão rápido. Hinata, na verdade, pulou comer o dela e no lugar achou um ponto atrás de uma àrvore para sentar. Desde cedo daquela manhã, ela não foi capaz de parar de pensar sobre o que aqueles dois garotos disseram para ela. Fungou de novo, secando as lágrimas perdidas, e enterrando seu rosto em seus braços e joelhos dobrados. "Hey." Uma voz a tirou de seu choro. Ela olhou para cima severamente e encontrou olhos questionáveis de um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, que parecia ser da sua idade. Uma única coisa sobre esse garoto era que ele tinha essas estranhas marcas de bigodes em seu rosto, mas isso não parecia encomodar Hinata tanto. Ela na verdade pensou que combinava com ele em algum aspecto. "Pra que que você está chorando?" Ele perguntou se inclinando, sobre mãos e joelhos, na direção dela.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto aquecer com a proximidade do garoto, mas tentou ignorar isso e responder à pergunta. "U-Um...b-bem...po-por causa...di-disso aqui..." Ela murmurou levantando sua franja para mostrá-lo a marca da maldição.

Como Juro e Kaito, o rosto desse garoto se esticou em surpresa curiosidade. "Oh...que que tem isso?"

Ela se perguntou brevemente se talvez ela tivesse parecido tão chocada quanto ela estava. Será que ele não se importava? Ele não estava pensando em quão feio isso parecia? "U-Um..." Ela gaguejou se sentindo triste de novo. "É po-porque...alguns garotos fa-falaram que eu...que eu e-era fe-feia..."

"Sério?" Ele perguntou arqueando a sombrancelha. Quando ela assentiu, ele deu um passo para trás e sentou ao lado dela, esticando suas pernas para frente. "Eles apenas dizem isso 'porque você é diferente."

Hinata fungou novamente e focou sua atenção no garoto ao seu lado.

"Eles me tratam diferente também...mesmo que eu nem sei o porque." Ele encontrou seu olhar com um fraco sorriso.

"Sé-Sério...?"

O garoto sorriu mais abertamente e assentiu. "Mas eu apenas ignoro eles." Ele pausou fugindo mais para perto dela. "Você deveria também. Eles são todos idiotas de qualquer jeito."

Surpreendeu Hinata quando ela se achou rindo suavemente. "Vo-Você está certo...um" Ela inclinou sua cabeça para ele questionavelmente.

Seu rosto enobreceu pela pista da garota. "Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage!"

"M-Meu nome é H-Hyuuga Hinata." Ela sorriu genuinamente, o que ele retornou na mesma hora.

"Você sabe..." Naruto inclinou a cabeça em examinação do rosto da garota. "Eu acho que essa marca faz você ficar bonita."

Hinata corou com os olhos levemente arregalados. "Sé-Sério?"

Ele esfregou atrás da cabeça nervoso. "Yeah...eu realmente acho."

O-Obrigado...Naruto-kun..." Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Você quer ser minha amiga, Hinata-chan?" Ele perguntou se levantando e ofereceu a mão a ela.

"Um, o-okay." Ela sorriu abertamente pegando sua mão e o deixando levantá-la do chão.

"Hey, vamos sentar juntos na aula, okay?"

Ela assentiu feliz e o deixou acompanhá-la de volta à classe, onde ele fez certeza de se sentar ao lado dela, e longe de Juro e Kaito.

* * *

Assim que todas as classes foram liberadas, uma multidão de crianças correram apressadas pela porta em direção à suas casas. O primeiro dia de Hinata na academia na verdade foi melhor que o esperado, ou assim ela presumiu. A manhã, claro, foi horrível, mas o resto do dia poderia ser considerado legal. Naruto havia feito seu primeiro dia de aula bastante agradável e muito divertido. Quando ela tinha retornado à sala depois do almoço, Naruto guardou um lugar para ela ao lado dele. Ela notou que Juro e Kaito a encaravam abafando o riso e até mesmo 'jogaram' alguns apelidos para ela. Um dos apelidos mais populares eram tanto "cabeça-tatuada" ou "a garota com a marca de nascença feia"(Cara, crianças são com certeza criativas). Apesar disso, fez ela se sentir feliz quando viu Naruto defendê-la na frente dos garotos, e até mostrar a língua quando ele não podia pensar em algo pra dizer de volta. Sim, ela concluiu, Uzumaki Naruto era seu primeiro amigo.

Naruto e Hinata eram um dos últimos a deixar o prédio, apesar de nenhum dos dois parecer notar aquilo. Hinata se sentou nos degraus fazendo com que Naruto a olhasse, duvidoso. "O que você está fazendo? Não irá para casa?" ele perguntou olhando para baixo.

Ela sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Eu t-tenho que esperar pelo N-Neji-kun."

"Neji?" Ele murmurou para si e sentou ao lado dela. "Ele é seu irmão ao algo assim?"

"Não." Ela riu suavemente.

"Ele é seu amigo?" Ele persistiu.

Hinata apoiou seu queixo em uma de suas palmas pensando por um momento. "E-Eu...acho que ele é."

"Você não sabe?"

Ela riu de novo em leve embarasso. Para ser honesta, ela não sabia realmente o que Neji era. Ele era um bom amigo para ela, eles se amavam mutuamente, e eles até se "casaram". Hinata apenas não tinha certeza do que deveria chamar Neji. Afinal, "amigo" não era o suficiente. "Eu...Eu a-amo ele muito." Ela finalmente respondeu esperando que fizesse senso o bastante para o loiro.

Ele enrugou o nariz. "Ele é seu namorado?"

"U-Um..." ela tocou o dedo em seu queixo em pensamento. "E-Eu não tenho certeza..."

Naruto abriu a boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas ele não conseguiu um som antes que alguém aparecesse à frente deles. Naruto se virou para encarar o estranho e viu que ele tinha os mesmos olhos que Hinata, um pouco mais alto que ele mesmo, e cabelo longo e escuro. Ele olhou de volta para Hinata para perguntar se ela o conhecia, mas isso foi confirmado desde que ela se levantou, dando a ele um sorriso de reconhecimento. Esse garoto, entretanto, apenas manteve seus olhos estreitados em Naruto formando em sua face um olhar de pedra.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata exclamou se movendo rapidamente para ficar a frente a dele. Ela sorriu abertamente para ele, mas lentamente se desfez quando notou que ele ainda não tinha olhado para ela. Ela seguiu seu olhar e finalmente se deu conta de que ele estava olhando com raiva para seu mais novo amigo Naruto. "Neji-kun? Por que v-você está olhando para o N-Naruto-kun desse jeito?"

Neji moveu rapidamente seu rosto para o dela ao ouvir como ela se dirigiu ao garoto com tamanha familiaridade. Ele enrugou a testa e continuou olhando de um lado para o outro entre os dois. Como ele ficou os encarando analiticamente, ele não pôde ajudar sentir um estranho sentimento de raiva preencher seu corpo inteiro. Ele cerrou seus punhos ao seu lado e apertou sua mandíbula. "Quem é você?" ele perguntou entre o ranger de dentes fazendo isto soar menos como uma pergunta.

Naruto se levantou e encarou o garoto com um largo sorriso. "O nome é Uzumaki Naruto, fut-"

"Fique longe da Hinata-chan." Ele interrompeu com óbvia ameaça em seu tom. Sem desviar de Naruto, Neji agarrou a mão de Hinata firmemente e se virou em direção à sua casa.

Hinata apenas o encarou incrédula. "N-Neji-kun...?"

Naruto ergueu uma sombrancelha em confusão, e uma vez que ele se tomou conta de que eles estavam pra sair, saiu de seu estado de pasmo e avançou bravo. Ele colocou sua mão no ombro de Neji o virando para encará-lo novamente. "Hey! Eu sou amigo da Hinata-chan! Eu posso ficar perto dela se eu quiser!"

"Você não é amigo dela!" Neji replicou furiosamente e cerrou os punhos mais uma vez. "Eu sou o único amigo que ela precisa!" Ele encarou Hinata rapidamente a fazendo recuar à sua enfurecida expressão. "Fique longe dele, Hinata-chan, está bem? Ele não é seu amigo." Ele falou a ela com severidade apertando mais sua mão.

"M-Mas N-Neji-kun..."

"Hey!" Naruto se parou entre eles quebrando o laço que Neji tinha com a mão de Hinata. "Você não pode dizê-la o que fazer! Você não é o chefe dela!"

"Eu sou marido dela, então eu posso fazer o que eu quiser!"

Naruto se surpreendeu, e arregalou seus olhos. "Marido dela? Você não é não! Você não é velho o bastante para se casar!"

"Aham. Nós nos casamos sim, então ela é minha esposa!"

Naruto se virou para Hinata suavizando sua expressão para uma pergunta. "Sério, Hinata-chan?"

"U-Um..." ela murmurou e apenas indicou que sim com a cabeça sorrindo timidamente.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram por um segundo antes de que todo seu rosto se amuasse. "Oh..."

Neji agarrou a mão de Hinata mais uma vez e saiu mais apressado. "Vamos, Hinata-chan, nós estamos indo para casa."

"M-Mas...Neji-kun..." ela sussurrou e olhou por cima de seu ombro ao meditativo Naruto. "A-Adeus Naruto-kun! Te ve-vejo amanhã." Ela gritou sorrindo e abanando.

Naruto a encarou sem expressão por um momento antes de sair dessa e abanar de volta com um sorriso expandido de orelha a orelha. "Tchau Hinata-chan."

Neji somente grunhiu e acelerou.

* * *

Os dias vieram e se passaram mais rápido de que Hinata poderia ter pensado. Aula não era tão ruim desde que ela tivesse um amigo para compartilhá-la. Claro, Neji não aprovou exatamente sua amizade com Naruto, mas Naruto a falou que não iria machucar se ele não soubesse. Assim, apenas na academia eles eram capazes de brincar juntos, mas quando era antes e depois da aula, Naruto e Hinata se asseguravam de que estivessem bem longe um do outro antes de que Neji aparecesse. Hinata estava muito apreciative de que Naruto não se importava em fazer isso por ela. Afinal de contas, ninguém queria lidar com o zangado de 7 anos de idade, Hyuuga Neji.

Agora, era a tarde do primeiro dia do fim de semana de Neji e Hinata. Como todas as outras crianças que iam a academia, os fins de semana eram dias livres de aulas. Para "celebrar" a primeira semana que Hinata teve na academia, Neji decidiu levar ela à um campo de flores que ele acho com seu pai não muito tempo atrás. Seria uma indicação incompleta dizer que Hinata estava emocionada ao ver o enorme e aberto campo de flores selvagens.

Hinata correu e se sentou no meio das flores já começando a cheirá-las e colher algumas. Neji assistia a uma pequena distância e não pode ajudar o sorriso que se esparramou pelo seu rosto. Seu olhar vagou até sua mão esquerda, onde a linha ainda estava amarrada em seu dedo anelar. Olhando para Hinata, ele era capaz de ver que sua linha ainda estava lá também. Aquilo apenas fez seu sorriso ficar ainda maior. "Neji-kun!" Hinata chamou por ele o tirando de seu devaneio.

Ele levantou os olhos, com seu sorriso presente, e caminhou até ela. Ela se levantou e deu um pulo até ele, com um punhado de flores segurados firmemente em sua mão. "O que é isso, Hinata-chan?" ele perguntou suavemente agora que ela estava bem a sua frente.

"Olhe." Ela fez um gesto para seu buquê de flores. "Sensei nos ensinou a fazer a-arranjos de flores. Você gosta?"

Neji se focou nas flores de diferentes cores com suas próprias e diferentes formas. Agora, ele não sabia nada sobre flores, mas Hinata arranjou isto então aquilo mudaria sua opinião. "É bonito." Ele simplesmente falou, o que ainda conseguiu fazer ela sorrir alegremente. Ele encarou as flores novamente, e notou que a única coisa que mantinha elas juntas era a mão de Hinata. Uma idéia lhe veio a mente e ele deu uma rápida encarada na floresta antes de encontrar seu olhar de novo. "Fique aqui, Hinata-chan. Eu já volto."

"M-Mas Neji-kun..."

"Apenas fique aqui." Ele gritou e correu floresta a dentro a deixando lá, encarando questionavelmente sua forma de partir.

Hinata se virou depois de ficar encarando por alguns minutos e voltou para sentar-se em seu ponto anterior. Ela continuou cheirando as flores e colhendo algumas mais que ela gostasse. Apenas no silêncio que ela acabou ouvindo passos se arrastarem ali próximo. Pensando que era Neji a princípio, ela levantou os olhos sorrindo, o que apenas se desfez em um mero segundo. Parado não muito longe dela estavam os dois garotos que ela esteve tentando evitar toda a semana. Os garotos a encararam por condescendência com sorrisos maliciosos emplastrados em seus jovens rostos. "Hey Kaito, olhe quem é."

* * *

Neji quebrou uma das videiras de uma árvore próxima. Após cortar ela em um tamanho apropriado para amarrar ao redor do buquê de Hinata, ele colocou-o em seu bolso e correu de volta ao campo. Antes de sair completamente da floresta, ele parou ao ouvir algumas vozes. A única coisa estranha era que as vozes não pertenciam a Hinata, mas a alguns garotos. A princípio Neji começou a pensar que um deles poderia ser o garoto loiro. Mas quando ele finalmente tomou conhecimento deles e do jeito que estavam tratando Hinata, ele sentiu raiva enchê-lo com muito mais intensidade. Hinata tinha sua cabeça abaixada e ele podia facilmente ver as lágrimas lentamente gotejarem de seu queixo. Os dois garotos apenas ficaram acima dela, rindo e a chamando de nomes. Não foi até Neji ouvir os nomes que eles estavam chamando que ele começou a avançar pelo campo. Ele era capaz de ver completamente que eles estavam tirando sarro da marca da maldição, algo que ela não tivera escolha em receber. Normalmente, isto não o teria enfurecido tanto, mas desde que era Hinata, aquilo sempre mudava tudo.

Hinata segurou seu rosto em suas mãos esperando esconder sua face cheia de lágrimas. Seu pai sempre a falou que chorar mostrava fraqueza, e deixar outros verem essa fraqueza era detestável. Sabendo que ela não podia ajudar chorando, ela tentou seu melhor para não deixar os garotos verem essa sua fraqueza. Seus ameaçadores risos ecoaram em seu ouvido, e apenas provocaram mais depressão. Juro riu se aproximando da chorosa garota. Ele bateu de leve em sua testa, o que levou Kaito a rir ainda mais. "Você é uma aberração, Hyuuga!" Eu imagino se a sua família inteira é um bando de aberrações também. Seus irmãos...suas irmãs...seu pai...e sua mãe – oof!" Juro bateu no chão depois de ser agarrado cegamente.

Hinata levantou os olhos atenciosamente ao barulho e arfou ao ver Neji sentado em cima de Juro o socando no rosto. "Só porque alguém é diferente, você acha que pode dizer qualquer coisa que queira!" ele berrou furiosamente enquanto os socos continuavam vindo resultando em Juro tendo uma pesada hemorragia nasal e algumas contusões.

"N-Neji-kun..." Hinata sussurou aparentemente congelada em choque.

Kaito correu até Neji e tentou o puxar sem sucesso. Na verdade, tudo que o seu puxar e empurrar fez foi piorar o estado de Neji. Uma vez que ele soube que Juro não seria mais um problema, ele desceu e se aproximou de Kaito com clara ferocidade. Kaito recuou com os olhos arregalados pensando que Neji iria fazer a mesma coisa com ele. Tudo que Neji fez, entretanto, foi abaixar seu corpo na posição do estilo de luta Hyuuga e ativar seu byakugan.

Reconhecendo isto imediatamente, Hinata se levantou em pânico. "Neji-kun, por favor pare." Mas seus argumentos não foram ouvidos.

Tudo de uma vez, Neji correu em direção a Kaito, que ainda estava em choque, e começou a usar a básica técnica Jyuuken. "Seus estúpidos idiotas!" Neji continuou gritando furioso. "Como se atrevem a atormentar Hinata-chan!"

Hinata sentia sua respiração acelerar à medida que ela começou a se apavorar mais. Ela ofegou nitidamente ao ver o garoto cambalear em clara dor. Sabendo o grande dano que Neji poderia provocar, Hinata correu em sua direção enlaçando seus braços firmemente ao redor de seu abdômen. Neji parou imediatamente e olhou para Hinata em surpresa. "Neji-kun, não! Por favor pare!" ela implorou escondendo seu rosto no peito do garoto. Neji inalou e exalou tentando se acalmar do jeito que seu pai o tinha ensinado. Uma vez que sabia que estava calmo que chega, ele pousou suas mãos nos ombros de Hinata para chamar sua atenção.

Quando Hinata olhou para ele com receosa preocupação, ele tentou lhe dar um sorriso tranqüilizador. "Está tudo bem agora, Hinata-chan. Não se preocupe." Ele se virou e fuzilou com os olhos os dois garotos quase inconcientes. "Hinata-chan é minha esposa, então se vocês tirarem sarro dela novamente, eu baterei em vocês e não deixarei Hinata-chan me parar."

Não levou mais de alguns segundos para os garotos tropeçarem e concordarem frenéticamente com a ameaça de Neji. Uma vez que isso foi confirmado e eles murmuraram suas desculpas, eles saíram correndo mais rápido do que Hinata imaginara que eles podiam. Quando desapareceram de suas vistas, Neji encarou Hinata de novo, que ainda estava agarrada nele. Ele sorriu suavemente para ela e enlaçou seus braços ao seu redor protetivo. "Você está bem, Hinata-chan?"

Ela sorriu fracamente e acenou com a cabeça. "E-Estou bem...o-obrigado Neji-kun."

Ele sorriu novamente e alcançou o seu bolso tirando de lá a curta videira. "Aqui. Isto é para suas flores. Você pode amarrar isto ao redor delas para mantê-las unidas."

O rosto de Hinata se iluminou aceitando a videira e rapidamente correu para amarrá-lo ao redor dos talos de suas flores o transformando em um verdadeiro buquê. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de Neji com seu projeto floral acabado. "C-Como que e-está Neji-kun?"

"É muito bonito." Ele pausou olhando para sua marca da maldição, que estava parcialmente escondida atrás de sua franja. "Hinata-chan?"

"S-Sim, Neji-kun?"

Ele engoliu em seco nervosamente e olhou para o outro lado, sentindo um rubor nascer em suas bochechas. "Eles estavam errados, você sabe. E-Eu acho que a marca te faz parecer muito...bonita." Ele a encarou novamente pelo canto dos olhos para ver sua reação. Ele viu um rubor avermelhar suas bochechas junto com um apreciativo sorriso que iluminaram suas feições. "Isto meio que parece uma coroa."

"Uma c-coroa?" ela perguntou questionavelmente.

"Yeah, como a que reis e rainhas usam."

"Oh!" ela pausou em breve pensamento. "E-Então, eu posso ser uma p-princesa?"

Neji riu levemente. "Yeah. Princesa Hinata..."

Hinata sorriu para Neji e andou para mais perto dele até que estava mais perto que uma polegada. Neji a encarou pensando no que ela estava fazendo. Ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e plantou um suave beijo em sua bochecha dando para ambos bons rubores. Quando ela se desaproximou, deslizou sua mão na grande mão dele e segurou firmemente. "V-Vamos para casa, m-marido Neji."

* * *

Até daqui seis meses haha


	5. Luto

Escrito por tranquilwriter.

**Idade: **Neji: 11 Hinata: 10

* * *

Luto

Hinata, agora com dez anos, caminhou pelos corredores da Academia com um de seus amigos mais íntimos, Naruto, bem ao seu lado. A aula havia terminado pelo dia, e eles estavam a seu caminho em direção à entrada para ir à suas respectivas casas. Naruto estava vagueando sobre isto ou aquilo, e Hinata apenas escutava quietamente dando risadinhas em algumas partes. Eles alcançaram as portas duplas, mas não as abriram. Naruto se virou para ela com seu sorriso que se estende de orelha a orelha. "Aqui é onde nós dizemos adeus por hoje."

Hinata acentiu e sorriu calorosamente. "Sim..." Por anos, esta era a rotina deles. Não querendo enfurecer o velho Hyuuga que havia posto uma reivindicação em Hinata quando criança, Naruto concordou em não falar com ela após a aula. Antes e durante esta estava bem, mas desde que Neji havia feito um hábito levar Hinata para casa todo dia, Naruto sabia que seria melhor não estar perto de sua tímida amiga quando o Hyuuga se espreitasse. Hinata era grata ao amigo por entender, mas tinha a suspeita de que era mais devido ao fato de Neji intimidar Naruto. Uma pessoa não poderia ajudar, mas rir daquela idéia. Como resultado, os dois amigos diriam as despedidas na porta, e um iria sair e o outro iria fazer o mesmo depois de alguns minutos. Isto preveniria qualquer encarada que teriam de suportar de Neji.

"Eu acho que é melhor você ir primeiro desta vez, Hinata-chan." Naruto falou nervosamente. "Neji não parou de me perguntar onde você estava quando eu saí primeiro ontem."

Hinata riu e balançou a cabeça. Aproximou-se para empurrar e abrir a porta, mas se virou para encarar Naruto. "A-Adeus N-Naruto-kun."

"Te vejo amanhã!"

Hinata acenou novamente, saiu pela porta e desceu as escadas. A sua frente, ela viu seu primo parado perto de uma árvore com seus braços cruzados a seu peito. Quando os dois encontraram os olhares, os dois trocaram sorrisos de cumprimento. "Neji-kun..."

"Vamos, Hinata-chan." Ele esperou pacientemente até que ela estivesse ao seu lado antes de começar a andar em direção a suas casas.

Sempre que eles caminhavam, normalmente eram acompanhados pelo silêncio. Era um silêncio confortável, que eram obviamente feitos pelos calmos sorrisos gravados em seus jovens rostos. Sem muito como um olhar para seu caminho, Neji esticou sua mão e segurou a mão dela na dele. Hinata segurou firmemente, e não pode ajudar senão ruborizar. Eles tiveram segurado as mãos por anos, mas parecia que o rubor e a rápida batida de seu coração nunca desapareceram. Hinata não ligava muito para isso mais, especialmente desde que Neji freqüentemente lhe falava o quanto que ele gostava quando suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Olhando para sua mão esquerda, a qual não estava sendo segurada, ela reparou na linha branca que estava amarrada ao redor de seu dedo anelar. Durante os anos, a linha tinha sido substituída quando arrebentasse ou quando estivesse muito gasta para usar. Embora esta linha nunca fosse realmente a mesma, era o símbolo disso que importava. Assim que amadureceram, eles já não se referiam um ao outro como marido e esposa. Não era até recentemente que eles descobriram que seu casamento não era exatamente real. Porém, aquilo não mudou o fato de que eles ainda consideravam estar destinados em ficarem juntos. Isto era o que o anel de linha representava.

Hinata olhou para a rua e percebeu que eles estavam quase na metade do caminho para alcançar a residência cercada. Ela sabia que uma vez que chegassem, Neji iria se separar dela para ir fazer seus deveres como herdeiro Hyuuga. Isto se tornou rotina quando Neji completou sete anos de idade. Hinata pensou que já estaria acostumada com isto agora, mas não importa o que, ela sempre se sentia triste quando ele tinha que deixá-la. Neji olhou para ela vendo seu olhar entristecido e imediatamente se preocupou. "Hinata-chan? O que foi?"

Ela saiu de seu devaneio e se virou para encará-lo com um oscilante sorriso. "N-Nada Neji-kun. N-Não é nada...".

"Você está mentindo." Ele declarou acusadoramente. "Qual o problema, e seja honesta."

Hinata engoliu em seco e se virou para longe de seu intenso olhar. Ela não tinha certeza de quando aconteceu, mas de alguma maneira durante os anos Neji havia desenvolvido este olhar que vagamente lembrava-a de um detector de mentiras. Hinata afastou compactando seu aperto na mão de Neji e abaixou seu olhar para o chão. "E-Eu apenas... Eu... Eu sinto sua falta Neji-kun..."

"Do que você está falando, boba, eu estou aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça fervorosamente ainda sem encará-lo. "Q-Quero dizer... Eu n-nunca vejo você m-muito... Eu estou com você apenas quando... quando nós andamos para casa...".

O olhar analítico de Neji amoleceu, e ele olhou novamente para frente em pensamento. "Eu desejaria que pudesse ficar muito mais tempo com você também, Hinata-chan." Ele sorriu fracamente observando-a ao tentar se espelhar nele. "Mas..." Sua voz diminuiu.

"V-Você está ocupado... Eu entendo." Sussurrou, e sentiu-o parar ao seu lado. Ela parou igualmente e contemplou-o curiosamente. "Neji-kun?"

O seu sorriso se tornou genuíno e seus olhos brilharam com um plano. "Venha, Hinata-chan!" Ele exclamou e começou a conduzi-la para dentro da floresta em passo de corrida.

Hinata resistiu ao desejo de perguntar para onde estavam indo, e apenas insistiu que ela confiava nele. Apesar de seus melhores esforços, entretanto, ela não pode ajudar fazer uma pergunta. "Neji-kun... O seu pai não f-ficará bravo...?"

Neji olhou-a por cima de seu ombro e sorriu. "Nós não iremos demorar. E ainda, você é quem queria passar mais tempo comigo, certo?"

Hinata enrubesceu e se virou antes que seu palpitante coração a entregasse.

Antes de ela saber, Neji havia parado em uma clareira e estava dando uma olhada ao redor. Hinata acalmou sua respiração e olhou ao redor também. Seus olhos se arregalaram relembrando o mesmo lugar que Neji havia lhe levado para seu aniversário todos esses anos atrás. Claro, não era inverno agora e a lagoa não estava congelada, mas, no entanto era bonito. Uma idéia a golpeou, e ela se partiu suas mãos das de Neji para se aproximar de uma das árvores seletas. Ela se ajoelhou perto das raízes e sorriu para as belas amareladas jasmins que cresciam lá. Neji a observou a distância conforme ela embalou uma das flores entre seus dedos. Aqueles pequenos dedos que ele amava tanto segurar estavam agora acariciando as aveludadas pétalas que emitiam uma delicada fragrância. Era por causa do pacífico sorriso que ela esboçou agora que deram razão a ele para mostrá-la este lugar todos esses anos atrás.

Neji sorriu e jogou sua cabeça para trás para fitar o céu da tarde. Ao invés de ver o azul brilhante com nuvens brancas espalhadas, tudo o que ele viu era cinza. Ele enrugou as sobrancelhas distraidamente, e imaginou quando que começaria a chover. Seguramente, aquelas eram nuvens de chuva. Ele lembrou de ter sido ensinado sobre modos de identificar o tempo antes que ele atingisse, e usando este conhecimento, ele podia facilmente figurar que a chuva estava vindo logo. Ele assumiu que trovões e raios ou seguiriam ou chegariam primeiro. De qualquer jeito, ele sabia que teria que pegar Hinata e ir logo. Seu plano de querer ficar com ela por um tempo fora arruinado por causa de uma tempestade a chegar. "Neji-kun?"

Neji se virou do escuro céu e encarou o preocupado rosto de Hinata. "O que foi?"

"Há... A-Algo de errado?"

"Hmm..." Ele olhou para o céu novamente. "Nós temos que ir para casa agora, Hinata-chan."

"O que? P-Por quê?"

"Uma tempestade vem vindo." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso simpatizante. Como se palavras pudessem convocar ações, raios riscaram-se pelos céus. O lampejo fez Hinata agarrar-se ao braço de Neji e ficar mais unida a ele. Quando o trovão estrondou, ela escondeu seu rosto no ombro dele e tremeu. Diferente de Hinata, Neji não se importava muito com tempestades. De seu próprio jeito, ele se sentiu calmo de alguma maneira. Pequenas gotas de água começaram a cair vagarosamente por primeiro, fazendo com que Neji puxasse Hinata para debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. A chuva começou a cair mais forte, então Neji segurou a mão de Hinata e correu em direção a residência cercada.

Em seus caminhos, a mente de Neji parecia preocupada. Embora ele gostasse de tempestades, ele lembrou de ter ouvido os anciãos falaram sobre o quão agourentas elas podem ser. Chuva caindo de um céu negro poderia ser um presságio para algo trágico. Neji, claro, nunca prestou muita atenção para as divagações dos anciãos, mas não podia deixar de esperar que isso não fosse verdade. Antes que ele pudesse dar uma parada para mais deste assunto, eles se aproximaram dos portões principais, onde alguns guardas Hyuuga estavam parados. Uma vez que viram as duas crianças correndo em direção a eles, um dos guardas correu para se encontrar com o herdeiro Hyuuga com óbvio alívio dando ênfase a seus traços. "Neji-sama!"

"O que é?" Ele perguntou sentindo seu intestino apertar ao ver como um Hyuuga tão frio parecia tão frenético.

"Nós tivemos uma emergência! Os anciãos enviaram metade da casa para procurar por você não muito tempo atrás!"

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou mais persistente imaginando brevemente o que os anciãos queriam.

O guarda abriu a boca para falar algo, mas hesitou. "Nós precisamos te botar para dentro. Os anciãos falarão com você lá." Depois de explicar, o guarda conduziu Neji e Hinata para dentro da residência e rumo à sala do conselho.

Na porta, o guarda espiou alertando-os sobre a presença de Neji, e fez um gesto para que este entrasse. Hinata estava a ponto de segui-lo, mas o guarda a segurou lembrando-a de seu lugar. Quando Hinata olhou para Neji, viu que ele nem parecia ter notado e ao invés, entrou diretamente na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Hinata olhou para o guarda com clara confusão. Ele encontrou seu olhar e olhou rispidamente pela primeira vez desde que ela o viu nos últimos minutos. "Vá para o seu pai."

Hinata o fitou sem expressão por um momento. Ela assentiu em entendimento, olhou preocupadamente para a porta onde Neji havia desaparecido, e correu pelos corredores para o quarto de seu pai.

Quando alcançou o quarto do pai, esqueceu de bater pela preocupação, e apenas entrou. Olhando ao redor, viu seu pai sentado no chão com uma expressão solene. "Pai." Ela falou chamando sua atenção.

Ele olhou para ela inexpressivo, mas Hinata podia ver um pouco de tristeza em seus olhos. Isto imediatamente preocupou-a ainda mais do que antes. "Hinata." Ele parou como se tivesse parado algo que estivesse pra falar.

"U-Um... alguma coisa... aconteceu?" Perguntou agora percebendo o quão pesadamente estava respirando. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto rapidamente em uma silenciosa busca. "O-Onde está Hanabi-chan?"

Hiashi estreitou os olhos, mas não por raiva. "Ela está sendo cuidada no momento. Sente-se. Tem algo que você precisa saber."

A jovem Hinata tentou acalmar os nervos e obedeceu. Ela sentou-se à frente de seu pai e focou seu olhar em seu colo ao invés dos intensos olhos dele. "S-Sim...?"

Houve silêncio por um momento, o que fez Hinata chegar a tremer se ela ainda não estivesse. "Nosso clã, ele... perdeu seu líder não muito tempo atrás."

Houve uma pequena pausa, e Hinata deixou as palavras afundarem nela. Quando entendeu seu significado, ela encontrou os olhos de seu pai em choque. "H-Hizashi-sama...?"

Hiashi meramente assentiu e engoliu inaudivelmente. "Enquanto vocês dois estavam na academia, foi aparentemente garantido que ele estava doente." Hiashi era o único que sabia sobre a doença do irmão, então saber que este dia viria era inevitável. Ele tinha apenas sempre esperado que tivesse vindo mais tarde em vez de tão cedo. O que fez a questão pior era que ele estava presente quando seu irmão finalmente desmaiou e não voltou mais para cima. Era também bem no meio de uma reunião. Um minuto ele estava falando, e no outro ele estava tendo outro de seus ataques. Durante os últimos anos, Hizashi foi capaz de esconder sua doença de todos, mas este ataque era muito severo para tentar esconder. A esquadra de médicos foi chamada, mas chegou muito tarde para se fazer qualquer coisa. Hizashi se foi alguns minutos antes de os médicos serem alertados. "Desde que aconteceu perto da hora em que vocês foram dispensados das aulas, os anciãos insistiram que nós esperássemos até que Neji-sama voltasse. Ele não chegou prontamente como costumeiro, então nós da Bunke fomos mandados para procurar apenas alguns minutos antes de vocês chegarem. Seus esforços foram desperdiçados obviamente, mas parece que os anciãos estão informando Neji-sama da morte de seu pai no momento."

Os olhos de Hinata transbordaram com lágrimas, e ela reprimiu um soluço. "H-H-Hizashi-s-sama…" Ela cerrou seus olhos firmemente deixando as lágrimas correrem pelas suas bochechas gotejando no final de seu queixo. "N-Neji-kun... ele e-está..."

"Você tenha cuidado em como se dirige ao Neji-sama em público, está entendido?" Seu rosto tornou-se duro e encarou sua filha com toda a seriedade.

Hinata fungou e olhou para seu pai sem entender.

"Agora que Hizashi está –" Ele pigarreou para livrar-se de qualquer emoção. "Falecido, você não será mais permitida de tão livremente chamar Neji-sama do que quiser na presença da Casa Principal. Está entendido, Hinata?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas apesar de que mais imploravam para sair. Hiashi alcançou atrás dele dois pergaminhos separados; um era ligeiramente menor que o outro. Ele lhe alcançou o maior primeiro. "Este explicará todos os seus deveres como cuidadora de Neji-sama. Você as começará depois de amanhã pelo amanhecer (desde que é o funeral), e continuá-las pelo resto de sua existência. Isto é o que você nasceu para, e obedecerá como tal. Não estrague tudo."

Hinata segurou o pergaminho em suas mãos e assentiu mais uma vez. "Sim, p-pai."

Hiashi então estendeu para ela o pergaminho menor e quase deu o fato de que suas mãos estavam levemente tremendo. Hinata olhou para isto interrogativamente e eventualmente pegou isto em seu alcance. "Isto é para você ler mais tarde." Ele falou quase em um sussurro. "Hinata, não chore tão abertamente. Não importa a causa, você é uma Hyuuga e lágrimas são uma fraqueza."

"S-Sim, pai." Ela inalou tentando acalmar suas agonizantes emoções.

"Você está dispensada agora." A isto, Hinata levantou-se, curvou-se, e deixou o quarto.

* * *

Depois de informar Neji sobre a morte de seu pai, os anciãos conduziram-no ao quarto onde o corpo de Hizashi estava deitado. Neji havia requisitado ver o corpo de seu pai antes de o levarem para prepará-lo para o enterro. Os anciãos não tinham muita escolha, mas concordar com o pedido e escoltá-lo até o quarto. Ao entrar, Neji notou que era definitivamente mais frio que o resto da mansão. A sua frente no meio do quarto, estava o corpo de seu pai deitado debaixo de um cobertor. Os anciãos ficaram na entrada enquanto Neji aproximou-se do corpo sem vida. Ele se ajoelhou e puxou a ponta do cobertor para revelar a face inexpressiva de seu pai, Hizashi. Neji não notou quando suas mãos tremeram ou quando seu corpo se sacudiu levemente. Não veio a sua atenção que a medida que acariciava as gélidas bochechas de seu pai, suas próprias estavam ficando molhadas por lágrimas. Dores agudas de tristeza o golpeavam pelo tempo em que encarava seu morto pai. Gradualmente, aquelas dores de tristeza tornaram-se pequenos impulsos de raiva. Ele se lembrou deste sentimento do dia em que sua mãe morreu, e estava voltando décuplo.

Neji curvou-se para trás e baixou o olhar para o chão permitindo lágrimas vagarosamente gotejarem de seu rosto. Lembrando todas as vezes que chorar era visto como fraqueza, ele limpou amargamente qualquer sinal de umidade de seu rosto. _Por que ele não me disse que estava doente? Eu sabia... Eu sabia que algo estava errado! Eu apenas pensei que era um resfriado, mas não era! E ele nunca contou para ninguém... Ele nunca contou para mim! Por quê? Por que! _Seus punhos cerravam-se e afrouxavam em sua triste raiva. Até em sua morte, Neji sentiu raiva pelo seu pai por várias razões. A primeira, claro, era que ele tinha deixado Neji para trás. Seguindo esta razão estava o fato de que seu pai tinha aparentemente escondido sua doença de todos. Era quase como se o seu pai não se importasse que fosse morrer logo. Era como se ele nem tivesse se dado ao trabalho de achar ajuda para talvez curá-la. Ele não se importou que tivesse um filho para criar e um clã para liderar? Ele não se preocupou nada?

Neji se esticou para mover a ponta de volta sobre o rosto de seu pai. Ele se levantou lentamente, mas não se virou do coberto corpo de Hyuuga Hizashi. "Neji-sama." Uma voz falou logo antes de uma figura aproximar-se dele por trás. "Nós temos de discutir algumas coisas primeiro." Neji engoliu em seco e virou-se para encarar o ancião que estava falando com ele. Desde que ele tinha gastado quase todo seu tempo com seu pai e os anciãos nesses anos que passaram, ele foi capaz de facilmente identificar o ancião líder. Hyuuga Hitoshi. Ele estava perto da mesma idade que seu pai, e ainda um dos mais novos entre os anciãos. Neji sabia que ele também era grandemente admirado e contemplado por uma razão que ele não se importava em saber. Ele assumiu que era provavelmente por algumas realizações feitas por ele como ninja ou algo assim. "Poderíamos discutir isto na sala do conselho?" Hitoshi perguntou com óbvio respeito.

Neji meramente assentiu e conduziu-se para a sala anterior que eles estavam quando a morte de seu pai foi explicada. Distraidamente, ele sentiu que a sala era mais quente do que o quarto onde seu pai estava sendo mantido. Após ele ter tomado seu assento à frente do quarto, e os anciãos formando um semicírculo ao redor dele, a reunião começou. Hitoshi estava agindo como o porta-voz, significando que nenhum outro ancião era para falar. Neji parecia gostar mais daquela idéia do que todos os anciãos tentando falar tudo de uma vez. Quando quer que aquilo aconteça, ele sempre havia ganhado uma dolorosa dor de cabeça. Entretanto, estranhamente, ele não se importara no momento. Ele se sentiu entorpecido... Como se o seu corpo estivesse no piloto automático e sua mente em outro lugar qualquer. Nada no momento parecia certo para ele. Na ausência de sua mente, ele nem notou quando seus dedos começaram a acariciar o cordão em seu dedo. "Neji-sama." Hitoshi sentou ereto sentindo-se ligeiramente aborrecido quando o herdeiro não o reconheceu totalmente.

Neji estava, é claro, encarando um tanto inexpressivo para o chão enquanto seus dedos mexiam nervosamente o anel de linha dele.

"No caso da morte do líder antes de o herdeiro poder assumir a liderança, você entende que a tradição declara que os anciãos devem agir como os líderes temporários até que você, como herdeiro, alcance seu 18º aniversário." Ele pausou esperando por uma resposta ou um aceno, mas novamente Neji apenas continuou com seu olhar vazio. Hitoshi reprimiu uma rosnada de aborrecimento. "Pelos próximos sete anos, nós como anciãos faremos certeza de que você estará preparado para sua prontamente liderança. Como já tem feito até agora, você continuará com seus deveres como herdeiro e gastar qualquer tempo, fora de missões e da academia, com nós –"

"Quando é o funeral do meu pai?" Neji interrompeu estreitando os olhos por franzir as sobrancelhas.

Hitoshi apertou a mandíbula em agitação. "Amanhã de manhã, é claro, Neji-sama. Agora, como eu estava dizendo," Ele parou por um segundo vendo que Neji estava encarando-o diretamente. Apesar do olhar frio que estava recebendo, Hitoshi estava razoavelmente satisfeito de que ele estava tendo atenção pelo menos. "Nós queremos que você entenda o que suas responsabilidades requerem exatamente."

"Eu sei quais são minhas responsabilidades, não sou mais uma criança."

"Nós sabemos disso, Neji-sama. Nós estamos apenas querendo que você saiba que estará gastando bastante tempo se preparando para seus futuros deveres."

"E daí?"

"E daí," Hitoshi ignorou a contração na parte superior de sua boca enquanto continuava. "Nós estivemos vigiando-o, Neji-sama. Não é novidade para nós que você tem de colocar bastante em favor daquela filha de Hiashi, Hinata."

Pela primeira vez em toda aquela reunião, clara emoção tremeluziu pelo rosto de Neji. Era uma de pura dúvida e confusão. O que Hinata-chan tinha haver com isto?

"Parece que quando você não está na academia ou fazendo suas obrigações de herdeiro, você está com aquela garota da Bunke, e –"

"Não a chame disto."

"Perdão, Neji-sama?"

"Eu disse, não chame Hinata-chan disto." Neji olhou zangado para o líder ancião em claro desgosto pelo jeito que ele estava falando de _sua_ Hinata.

"Muito bem." Hitoshi não fez isto aparentemente da sua surpresa que teve. Era estranho de se ver um garoto tão jovem tão defensivo sobre algo que parecia tão minúsculo para o velho Hyuuga. "Eu me desculpo, Neji-sama, eu estava fora da linha."

Neji assentiu hesitante como se ele ainda não confiasse neste homem. Afinal de contas, como ele poderia confiar em alguém que claramente mostrava aversão a pessoa que ele mais amava?

"Como eu estava dizendo, agora que há mais responsabilidade apoiada em seus ombros, nós o pedimos que não gastasse tanto tempo com a jovem garota."

Neji fechou a cara mostrando o quanto obviamente ele detestava a sugestão.

Hitoshi, vendo isto, agiu rapidamente. Ele sabia que Neji iria ser teimoso quanto a isso, então ele apenas teria de manipular o jovem menino pensando do jeito que ele queria que este pensasse. "Neji-sama, você não é mais uma criança, correto?"

"É isso aí."

Hitoshi assentiu. "Então você quer ouvir a verdade que não foi contada a você quando criança?"

Hesitante de início, Neji acenou a cabeça vagarosamente.

"Como desejar." Hitoshi escondeu a vontade de sorrir maliciosamente para isto. Embora o herdeiro fosse jovem, ele era muito perspicaz. A confiança de Neji teria desaparecido no momento que visse o sorriso, então Hitoshi tinha de ser cuidadoso. "Quando nós nascemos, a cada um de nós é dado um destino e um caminho a seguir. Nós nunca devemos pender deste caminho, para isto é o caminho que nos leva para nosso destino e nosso inevitável fado. Você acredita nisto, Neji-sama?"

Neji não falou nada por um momento como se internamente debatesse a questão. Parecia lógico o suficiente e fazia sentido, então por que não? "Sim."

Hitoshi assentiu e continuou. "Seu destino e o de Hinata são diferentes. Assim, vocês dois devem viajar por um caminho distinto cada. Estes caminhos estiveram conectados no início, mas começaram a se ramificar ao longo dos anos. Começando agora, vocês dois devem caminhar seus próprios caminhos, ao qual são bem diferentes um do outro. Estes dois caminhos são para nunca se cruzarem novamente. Você está destinado a ser o líder dos Hyuuga um dia. Desde nascimento, seu caminho era o da Casa Principal, e o de Hinata era o da Casa Secundária. Estes são dois caminhos bem variados, e nunca se cruzam... nem uma vez. Você entende isto, Neji-sama?"

Os olhos de Neji estavam levemente arregalados e encaravam Hitoshi em descrença. O que ele quis dizer? Que ele não era para estar com Hinata? Era isto? Eles tinham caminhos diferentes, então ele não poderia estar com ela? Tudo porque eles nasceram para ter destinos distintos? Não, Neji não gostava disto. Isto não era o que ele queria! Ele queria estar com Hinata, e destino não poderia interferir com isto. "Não." Neji falou severamente olhando áspero para Hitoshi. "Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas não irei acreditar nisto. Eu não quero ficar longe da Hinata-chan. Eu não me importo sobre nossos destinos e caminhos; eu não estarei separado de Hinata-chan!"

Hitoshi quase suspirou em frustração, mas segurou quando outra idéia golpeou sua mente. Claramente, o laço entre os dois jovens Hyuuga era impenetrável. Nenhuma força externa poderia fazer um arranhão em sua relação. Neste caso, Hitoshi simplesmente teria de quebrá-lo do interior. Ele sorriu intimamente ao seu novo plano. "Neji-sama, por favor, tente entender que nós não estamos tentando separar você e Hinata." Hitoshi falou suavemente com sinal de falsa doçura. "Nós vemos agora o quão forte você está sobre ficar com Hinata. Mas não posso evitar imaginar..." Ele arrastou-se tomando alegria do duvidoso olhar de Neji. "Hinata se sente do mesmo jeito?"

Era evidente que Neji foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. "S-Sim..."

"Você tem certeza, Neji-sama? Você a perguntou diretamente?" Ele persistiu parecendo preocupado e aflito sobre a jovem relação.

"Bem, não, mas... ela disse que me ama, então..."

"Oh sim, claro, Neji-sama. Sem sombra de dúvidas que ela ama. Mas..." Ele pausou aparentando simpático de novo. "Se ela acredita no oposto destino de vocês, então seu amor por você não irá interferir."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Simples, se ela escolher andar por seu caminho ao qual ela nasceu para, o amor que ela tem por você irá desaparecer."

"Como que eu sei? O que ela escolher, eu digo." Neji se esquecer dos olhares bravos que estava dando mais cedo, e ao invés parecia estar em leve pânico.

Botando de lado seu sentimento de vitória pelo momento, Hitoshi compôs seu rosto em preocupação. "Como ela o chama agora, Neji-sama?"

Neji olhou para baixo pensando antes de acordar e olhar para Hitoshi novamente. "Ela me chama de 'Neji-kun'."

Hitoshi assentiu batendo de leve seu dedo no queixo. "Então... quando ela o chamar por seu título formal, irá significar que ela escolheu caminhar seu próprio caminho e procurar seu destino, separada de você. Apenas quando ela direcionar-se a você como 'Neji-kun' que significará que ela não quer ficar longe de você."

Interiormente, Neji sentia-se confidente com si mesmo. Não havia jeito de que Hinata poderia chamá-lo de "Neji-sama". Seria estranho se ela decidisse depois de todos esses anos chamando-o de algo tão mais afetuoso. Sim, não havia jeito de Hinata querer se separar dele. Nenhum jeito mesmo. Era isto que ele acreditava.

* * *

Hinata sentou em sua cama no seu pijama se preparando para ler por seus dois pergaminhos. Durante as últimas horas, Hinata esteve chorando sem parar. Apesar de seu pai ter dito que chorar era uma fraqueza, tudo o que ele disse era para não chorar abertamente. Então, ela havia se escondido em seu quarto para chorar sobre a morte de seu amado tio. E chorar ela fez.

Ela abriu o pergaminho maior primeiro e passou os olhos pelas palavras escritas. Tudo o que estava explicado era a agenda de seu trabalho diário como protetora de Neji. De manhã cedo até tarde da noite, era para ela servi-lo todas suas refeições, trazê-lo chá em diferentes tempos entre as refeições, e limpar e fazer qualquer coisa que fosse pedido para ela. De certo modo, ela estava entusiasmada sobre seu trabalho. Isto era muito melhor do que ter de ser uma protetora inútil, e ela poderia ver Neji muitas vezes por dia. Sem dúvida, o tempo que ela tinha para vê-lo era curto, mas, no entanto, ela podia vê-lo. Próximo ao final da folha, ela notou que o nome dos anciãos e de Hizashi estavam assinados em acordo a este arranjo. Seu olhar ficou por mais tempo na assinatura de seu tio como se memorizando o jeito que ele escreveu. Era elegante, mas não feminino. Ela decidiu que gostava muito de sua caligrafia.

Tirando os olhos da assinatura, ela olhou para o pequeno pergaminho ao seu lado. Visível a ela era seu nome. Seu coração saltou quando percebeu que o modo que seu nome foi escrito combinava perfeitamente como o jeito que o nome de Hizashi fora assinado. O pergaminho havia sido escrito para ela por seu tio! Ela endireitou o pergaminho maior em cima da mesa de cabeceira e rapidamente abriu o menor. Ela não podia explicar os diversos sentimentos que estavam correndo dentro dela no momento, mas o mais aparente era provavelmente a excitação. Depois de estendê-lo o suficiente para ver todo o conteúdo de uma vez, ela começou a ler as últimas palavras que seu tio a deu.

_Pequena Hinata, _

_Eu quero agradecê-la por tudo que fez. Se não fosse por você, o meu Neji não teria se lembrado de sorrir e rir novamente. Ele não teria encontrado a alegria que perdeu quando sua mãe se foi. E por último, ele não teria descoberto o quanto seu coração poderia amar. Você é merecedora do raro amor que ele parece apenas querer dar para você, pequena Hinata._

_É por causa disto, que devo pedir-lhe um favor. Se você está lendo isto, então não há dúvidas que eu me fui deste mundo. Eu escrevi isso e dei para seu pai manter seguro até o dia que eu morresse. Afinal de contas, havia tanta coisa que eu ainda queria dizer para você antes de ter de partir. De qualquer maneira, voltando para o favor que peço de você. Por favor, pequena Hinata... Por favor, não deixe o lado de Neji. Ele precisará de você agora mais que nunca. Eu temo pelo o que acontecerá se você se separar de meu filho. Você dá a ele felicidade e paz, e sem você ele sentirá apenas dor e raiva. Faça-me este favor, pequena Hinata. Eu lhe imploro... Não deixe o lado de Neji. Por favor. _

_Obrigado, minha pequena Hinata._

_Hyuuga Hizashi_

Lágrimas pontilharam a escrita fazendo as letras borrarem. Hinata empurrou o pergaminho para o lado e enterrou a face nas mãos. "E-Eu prometo... H-Hizashi-sama... E-Eu não d-deixarei o l-lado do Neji-kun..." Ela soluçou tentando limpar suas lágrimas. Fungou e esfregou seus olhos apesar de mais lágrimas continuarem a encher seus olhos até a borda. "Eu prometo..."

* * *

Tarde da noite após a maioria dos residentes estarem dormindo, os anciãos sentaram-se na sala do conselho ao redor de uma pequena e acesa vela. Esta estava posta no meio de um grande prato para fins desconhecidos por todos menos Hitoshi. Os outros anciãos esperaram por Hitoshi falar o que teria de ser feito para livrar o Hyuuga dos desejos de Hizashi. Ele chegou por trás pegando um pergaminho. "O que é isto, Hitoshi?" um ancião perguntou.

Ao princípio Hitoshi não respondeu, apenas abriu este para mostrá-los alguns parágrafos de escrita e a assinatura de Hyuuga Hizashi no final. "Isso, meus amigos, é documentação provando que nosso líder Hyuuga exigiu que seu irmão assumisse a liderança temporariamente. Como anciãos, devemos obedecer a seus últimos desejos e declará-los para o resto do clã." Os velhos enrugaram a testa por raiva e preocupação por causa de tal demanda. "Contudo," Hitoshi começou a sossegar os seus nervos. "Não haveria ponto algum em declarar estes desejos se nós nem sequer soubéssemos que estes existiam, em primeiro lugar."

"O que você quer dizer, Hitoshi?"

"Simplesmente que se Hizashi não deixou nenhum registro para trás em sua decisão de temporária liderança, então esta liderança automaticamente passa para os anciãos... até que seu herdeiro complete 18 anos, de qualquer forma."

"Mas, Hitoshi, nós temos a prova bem aí na sua mão."

"Oh, isso?" Hitoshi sorriu e soltou uma leve risada. Ele pousou o pergaminho sobre a pequena chama da vela e deixou esse pegar fogo. Quando o fogo começou a chegar perto de sua mão, deitou o papel no prato para acabar de queimar. "Eu não sei do que você está falando. Afinal, nós não recebemos pergaminho algum... não é verdade meus colegas anciãos?"

Os anciãos olharam sem expressão por um momento antes que seus próprios sorrisos escureciam seus rostos. Todos concordaram com a cabeça em entendimento, e começaram a planejar como ainda poderiam ter plena certeza que todos os desejos de Hizashi morreram junto com o mesmo.

* * *

**O Funeral**

Era escuro naquela manhã de funeral. A tempestade havia desistido na noite anterior, mas as nuvens cinza escuras pareciam ter permanecido. Neji permaneceu na frente da multidão de Hyuugas, perto do caixão de seu pai. Os anciãos ficaram atrás dele, e aí a casa principal, e finalmente a família secundária. Além dos Hyuugas, havia apenas alguns outros da vila que eram autorizados a vir para o funeral. O terceiro Hokage era um deles. Normalmente, o líder do clã Uchiha teria sido convidado, mas um pouco mais de um ano, houve um massacre na família deixando apenas um vivo além do próprio assassino.

De trás, Hinata observava Neji com uma crescente simpatia em seu coração. Ela podia dizer que ele estava machucado embora este não demonstrasse. Ela teve vontade de estar ao seu lado e segurar sua mão confortavelmente. Se não fosse por todas as pessoas que estavam entre eles que a impedia, ela já teria feito isto a essa altura. Em vez disso, ela estava ao lado de seu pai junto com sua irmã de cinco anos ao outro lado deste. Diferente de Hanabi, Hinata não estava segurando a mão de seu pai. Hiashi alegou que ela estava muito velha para tal gesto infantil. O tão infantil que parecesse, ela sabia que tanto Neji quanto ela não se importavam muito quando estavam segurando a mão um do outro. Sempre foi o jeito deles de mostrar que estavam conectados não importasse a situação.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, os Hyuugas prestaram respeito e voltaram para suas casas. Os únicos restantes agora eram os anciãos, Hokage, Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi e Hinata. Hinata assistiu o Hokage parar com Neji em óbvia conversa. O terceiro Hokage sempre dava seu apoio não importasse a ocasião. Hinata sabia que, fosse o que ele estivesse dizendo para Neji, certamente daria a ele o conforto que precisava no momento. Os anciãos, por outro lado, estavam progressivamente se aproximando dela e de sua família com Hitoshi na vanguarda. Quando pararam na frente dos três, Hiashi curvou-se mostrando as filhas para fazer o mesmo. Com seus corpos ainda na mesma posição, abaixados, Hitoshi não pode esconder o sorrisinho que se formou em seus lábios. "Então, esta é Hinata, hein Hiashi?" Hitoshi perguntou ao se mover para ficar de frente com a jovem garota de dez anos.

"Sim, senhor." Hiashi simplesmente respondeu não querendo prolongar nenhum tipo de conversa com o homem.

"Pequena garota," Hitoshi viu Hinata ficar tensa pelo jeito que ele falou com ela. "Você recebeu sua lista de deveres?"

"S-Sim, senhor."

"Bom. Então me permita lembrar-lhe de seu lugar como membro secundário." Quando Hitoshi falava, pareceu não notar Hiashi apertando a mandíbula levemente ou suas mãos em punhos balançando a seu lado. "Não pense que não vemos como você dirige-se ao Neji-sama com tanta familiaridade. Era permitido antes por causa de Hizashi-sama. Mas agora... não será tolerado. Você irá apenas e sempre se dirigir ao herdeiro Hyuuga como 'Neji-sama'. Está entendido, garota da Bunke?"

"S-Sim, s-senhor..." Hinata tentou esconder seu tremor o melhor que conseguia. Se os anciãos tinham notado ou não, ela não tinha certeza.

Além disso, quando estiver perto dele, você se curvará. Nunca fale apenas que seja falada. E quando caminhar com ele, você deve pelo menos andar um passo atrás dele. Qualquer coisa que pedir, você obedecerá sem hesitação. Você desobedecer qualquer destas regras, e a punição será a ativação do seu selo amaldiçoado. Entendido?"

Hinata acentiu com outro 'Sim, senhor'.

"Ótimo." Hitoshi falou e passou pelos três com os outros anciãos o seguindo. "Estaremos a observando para termos certeza de que você não cometa erros." Com este aviso final, os anciãos saíram e Hiashi e suas filhas ficaram eretos novamente.

Hiashi apertou a mão de Hanabi mais forte e virou-se. "Venham, filhas, vamos embora."

"E-Espere, pai..." Hinata chamou timidamente e deu uma rápida olhada para o Hokage saindo, que deixou Neji parado sozinho novamente.

Hinata não teve que dizer mais nada, já que Hiashi capturou seu olhar rapidamente. "Hinata, por que você não tenha certeza de que Neji-sama chegue a casa em uma hora decente."

"Sim, pai." Hinata sorriu agradecida e assistiu sua família partir. Antes que fossem completamente, Hinata já tinha se virado e começado a andar lentamente em direção ao garoto que ela amava tanto.

Os olhos de Neji não haviam deixado o caixão de seu pai. Ele sabia que teria de voltar logo, uma vez que os coveiros já estavam prontos para baixar o caixão em sua cova. Naturalmente, ele também sabia que não iriam começar até que o herdeiro fosse embora. Seria desrespeitoso se o fizessem. Neji aspirou e exalou profundamente tentando aliviar suas esmagadoras emoções. Ele nunca sentiu essa dor antes. Primeiro, sua mãe morreu e agora seu pai... quem era o próximo? Hinata? Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar deste pensamento e podia apenas rezar para que isto nunca viesse a acontecer. Ele de alguma forma sabia que se Hinata morresse apenas pioraria sua dor dez vezes mais.

Passos o alertou sobre a presença de outra pessoa por perto. Normalmente, ele não teria se incomodado de olhar, mas quando reconheceu o familiar cheiro e os passos rápidos, ele não pode ajudar mas se virar. Seus olhos cansados descansaram sobre o suavizante rosto de Hinata. Ela calmamente sorriu para ele com clara simpatia iluminando sua face. Neji odiava que sentissem pena dele, mas quando percebeu o quão vermelhos e inchados estavam seus olhos, ele sabia que Hinata também estivera chorando pela morte de seu pai. Aquilo pareceu confortá-lo. "Devemos ir agora?" Neji tentou sorrir por mais fraco que este fosse.

Hinata acentiu com a cabeça timidamente com um rubor tingindo suas bochechas. "S-Sim..." Ela deu a mão para ele pegar e abriu seu sorriso. "V-Vamos para casa a-agora, Neji-sama."

Ao som de seu nome, o sorriso hesitante de Neji se fez completamente. _"Então... quando ela o chamar por seu título formal, irá significar que ela escolheu caminhar seu próprio caminho e procurar seu destino, separada de você. Apenas quando ela direcionar-se a você como 'Neji-kun' que significará que ela não quer ficar longe de você."_ Neji engoliu em seco e sentiu uma mistura de raiva e desespero correrem por ele. _Isso significa que Hinata-chan não quer mais ficar comigo? Ela quer seguir seu próprio caminho ao invés de o que nós dois estávamos? Por que, Hinata-chan? Por quê? Eu pensei... Eu pensei que você me amava como eu a amo. _Neji abaixou os olhos até mirar o chão ignorando a confusão que fez seu caminho pelo jovem rosto de Hinata. As mãos de Neji fecharam-se em punhos e seu queixou se apertou. Em sua ferocidade, ele olhou para Hinata bruscamente a pegando de surpresa. Sem ao menos ver a mão da garota estendida, ele bateu nesta como se fosse algo repugnante para ele. "Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança... membro da Bunke!"

Hinata arregalou os olhos pelo choque enquanto segurava sua mão tapeada perto de seu peito. Sua respiração intensificou e ela podia apenas sentir pura confusão pela repentina mudança de humor de Neji. Ela não parecia poder entender porque ele estava tão bravo com ela. Teria ela dito algo de errado? "N-Neji-sama, eu..."

"Pare com isso! Pare de falar comigo!" Ele gritou apenas a assustando mais. "Eu não quero mais nada haver com você, Hinata." Sua voz havia se acalmado, mas falava com tal malignidade que fazia Hinata recuar a cada palavra quase. "Eu caminharei meu próprio caminho e seguirei meu próprio destino, o qual não tem nada a ver com você. Você não é nada para mim agora, Hinata. Nada mais do que uma fraca e patética servente."

Hinata escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos como um escudo para esconder suas lágrimas dele. Seu corpo sacudia e tremia.

Neji a via chorar. Por um momento, seu rosto amoleceu e ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la no ombro, mas apenas cerrou o punho o levando de volta para seu lado. Ele tinha que se lembrar que isso era escolha da Hinata primeiro. Se ele queria separar seu coração do dela, ele tinha de ter certeza de cortar todas as conexões com ela, tirando ela ser sua guardadora. Afinal, este era seu destino não era? Isso era o que os anciãos estavam tentando dizer para ele? A amarga verdade disto tudo... Souke e Bunke. Neji alcançou sua mão e começou a remover o cordão amarrado de seu dedo. "Só mais uma coisa," Ele chamou sua atenção, apesar de ela não estar mais olhando para ele. Ele chegou mais perto e pegou sua mão. Após abrir a palma, jogou o cordão nela e afastou-se da garota. "Como sua primeira ordem de mim, eu quero que você se desfaça disto. Não é mais do que lixo para mim agora."

Hinata engoliu em seco mais uma vez e olhou para o objeto deixado em sua mão. Quando viu a linha que desapareceu do seu dedo anelar esquerdo, sentiu lágrimas brotarem novamente em seus olhos. Ela tentou cortar os soluços que queriam escapar enquanto segurava fortemente no símbolo do amor de um para o outro... o símbolo que ele jogou fora sem cuidado nenhum. Nada disso fazia sentido para ela, mas Neji agia como se ela devesse saber de tudo sobre isso. Ela apenas não podia entender porque ele estava agindo desta maneira. Era isso realmente o que ele estava sentindo agora? Ele não a amava mais? Era isso? Devia ser... por que mais ele a estaria tratando desse jeito?

Neji abriu a boca para falar algo mais, mas decidiu por não fazer. Ele virou-se pelos calcanhares e voltou bravo de volta para a mansão. Ele tinha de se convencer isto tudo era o que Hinata queria. Se ela não queria mais ficar com ele, então que assim seja. Ela escolheu por andar pelo caminho da família Secundária, e deste modo ele andaria para a família Principal. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que teria certeza de que ela soubesse em que caminho estava em cada momento de cada dia. Neji empurraria seu amor por ela para trás de sua mente e o trancaria em um baú que nunca deveria ser aberto. No lugar de seu amor, ele a daria o ódio e aversão que cada membro da Souke dá para os membros da Bunke. Esta era sua decisão. Ele a faria pagar por escolher ficar separada dele. Ele a iria punir por recusá-lo, e teria certeza de que ela sentisse aquela dor pelo resto da vida. Era uma estranha passagem ir do amor para o ódio, mas Neji estava mais do que disposto em ir em frente com tal transição. O amor de Neji por Hinata seria logo esquecido.

* * *

Esquecer de traduzir, história da minha vida.


	6. Consequências

Possession pertence à tranquilwriter.

**Nota: **Passaram-se dois anos e já estamos no Chunnin Shiken, que alegria. ****

Idade:Neji: 13 Hinata: 12

* * *

**Consequências**

"Tudo bem gente, classe dispensada!" Iruka gritou, e observou como muitos de seus alunos correram para fora antes mesmo de ele terminar a sentença. A aula de hoje fora especialmente frustrante. Parecia que Naruto simplesmente não conseguia acertar seu jutsu de clones. O teste final estava marcado para o dia seguinte, e focava-se inteiramente neste exato jutsu. Iruka podia apenas esperar que Naruto aprendesse ele de alguém logo... preferencialmente de sua chegada amiga, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata saiu da Academia e fez seu caminho pelas escadas. Quando chegou ao final, seus olhos distraidamente movimentaram-se para uma árvore próxima, onde ela se lembrava de Neji a esperando por todos esses anos. Naqueles tempos, era um hábito de Neji levar Hinata para casa. Agora, era hábito de Hinata encarar a mesma árvore todo dia depois da aula. Desde o funeral de seu tio Hizashi dois anos atrás, a relação entre ela e Neji apagou-se incrivelmente. Claro, ela tinha seus deveres de levá-lo as refeições, mas ele sempre sumia de seu quarto pelo curto período em que ela estava deixando a comida ou o chá. Neji a levando para casa depois da escola era agora apenas uma memória distante.

Enquanto ela observava a árvore, não pode ajudar mas desejar que pudesse ou esquecer disso tudo ou entender a razão de sua separação. No momento, preferia esquecer. Afinal, Neji graduou-se ano passado; ele era o novato número um de sua classe. E desde que ele não estava mais frequentando a Academia, ela tinha absolutamente nenhuma razão para ficar olhando para aquela árvore. "Hey, Hinata-chan!"

Reconhecendo a voz imediatamente, Hinata olhou para o lado e sorriu a figura se aproximando. "Naruto-kun."

"Hey, você queria sair hoje? Eu achei este lugar muito legal, e eu quero te mostrar!"

"Desculpe-me, eu não posso." Ela respondeu meigamente tentando evitar o beiço no rosto do menino. "Eu tenho de servir o chá da tarde para Neji-sama."

"Ah, era de se esperar. Jeez, primeiro ele tem aquela grande troca de humor e se torna um completo idiota -"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Foi mal – mas mesmo assim, ele age daquele jeito e ainda espera que você o sirva." Ele sacudiu a cabeça em desagrado.

"É-É minha responsabilidade... m-meu trabalho."

"Yeah, yeah, eu te ouvi. Eu apenas acho que não é justo, só isso."

Houve silêncio por um breve momento antes de Hinata se alegrar. "Nós p-poderíamos ir depois...?"

"Depois do que?"

"D-Depois de eu servir o chá... n-nós podemos ir então..."

Naruto sorriu abertamente. "Yeah! Okay, vamos fazer isso! Quando tempo você irá levar?"

"Só alguns m-minutos."

"Okay, eu irei apenas esperar você terminar então. Vamos indo, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

Hinata deixou o chá para Neji de um jeito mais rápido que o usual. Não importava muito já que ele não estava presente, mas Hinata ainda ficava de olho. Uma vez terminado, ela avisou seu pai, deu um abraço em sua pequena irmã, e encontrou com Naruto no lado de fora do portão. Quando ela ficou a vista, Naruto agarrou sua mão e começou a levá-la em direção a floresta.

Diferente de Naruto, Hinata não estava prestando muita atenção a sua volta. A única coisa que manteve seu foco eram suas mãos entrelaçadas. A mão direita de Naruto segurava a sua esquerda enquanto corriam lentamente pela mata. Olhando mais de perto, ela não via um certo pedaço de cordão que costumava ficar amarrado em um certo dedo. O cordão estava, na verdade, escondido em seu quarto junto com seu gêmeo. Agora, o dedo anelar esquerdo de Hinata estava despido. Estava despido, mas não vazio e sozinho. Estava sendo segurado firmemente e protegidamente por seu melhor amigo e recentemente nova paixão. Sim, Hinata tinha meio que uma queda por seu bom amigo. Estranhamente, Naruto sabia e tinha sua própria queda por ela. Os dois sabiam que eram muito jovens para uma relação, então por ora tinham apenas uma amizade muito próxima.

Naruto começou a diminuir o passo fazendo com que Hinata saísse de seu transe. Quando olhou a sua volta, teve um estranho sentimento de déjà vu. Ou, pelo menos, como se ela tivesse de lembrar deste lugar muito melhor do que ela lembrava. A pequena lagoa era familiar junto com todas as árvores únicas ao redor dela. "O que você acha Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun... é muito... bonito." Ela sorriu apreciando enquanto ainda olhava ao redor das árvores. Naruto soltou suas mãos e caminhou até a lagoa. Hinata, por outro lado, aproximou-se de uma familiar árvore. Ao se agachar, ela pode ver as belas flores amarelas apenas pelas raízes. _Neji-kun disse que eram flores de Jasmim. Ele sempre me trazia aqui quando éramos criança. _Ela sorriu tristemente pela memória e distraidamente deu batidinhas em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Rapidamente, sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se para se juntar a Naruto na beirada do pequeno lago. Quando chegou ao seu lado, ele estava saltando pedras pela água. Olhou para a garota e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha antes de continuar com sua brincadeira.

Hinata ficou de joelhos perto da água e observou a superfície totalmente calma. Segurou seus joelhos perto de seu peito enquanto acariciava seus dedos pelo gelado líquido. Começou então a fazer um padrão que gentilmente formara uma correnteza na superfície. Isto causou ela sorrir pelos efeitos. Ela estava distraída quando mais correntes de água vieram em sua direção de diferente origem. Não a perturbaram tanto quanto a voz de Naruto logo em seguida. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ela ouviu seu melhor amigo gritar bravo.

Hinata olhou para Naruto vendo sua face esmagar-se em uma carranca que combinava bem com seus punhos fechados. Devagar, Hinata acompanhou seu olhar, e chegou a uma figura parada na beirada da lagoa não muito longe deles. Ele encarou Naruto sem emoção com seus braços cruzados na altura do peito. Reconhecendo-o imediatamente, Hinata respirou bruscamente ficando mais pálida que o normal. Apesar de o garoto mais velho não estar olhando para ela, podia sentir o intenso olhar diretamente sobre ela. Era uma das estranhas conexões que ela tinha com Neji. Como todas as vezes em que ela passava por ele ou perto dele lá na mansão Hyuuga. Embora ele parecesse tão cativado em qualquer discussão que estivesse tendo com os anciãos, ela sempre teria a sensação de que os olhos do garoto estivessem a seguindo. Ela estava sentindo aquele olhar eterno sobre ela no exato momento.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A grave voz de Neji a fez tremer involuntariamente.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Hyuuga! O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não vejo necessidade em dar explicações a você." Não é como se Naruto precisasse saber onde que ele fazia seu treinamento. Seus olhos marfim brevemente voltaram-se para Hinata.

Hinata engoliu e se levantou ficando perto de Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Ela sussurrou.

Ele desviou seu olhar para a garota e suavizou sua expressão de imediato. "Uh, desculpa por isso Hina-chan." Naruto falou enquanto Neji contorceu-se pelo jeito tão familiar ao qual ele se dirigia a sua – não – Hinata... apenas Hinata. "Vamos sair daqui, okay?"

Hinata acentiu e tentou não para seu superior frio olhar. Naruto apertou com força sua mão e virou-se para partir.

"Hinata."

Ela visivelmente ficou tensa pelo jeito tão frio dele a chamar. Medrosamente, ela olhou para ele mantendo sua cabeça abaixada. "S-Sim N-Neji-sama?"

"Olhe para mim quando eu falo com você." Ele agitou-se em óbvia perturbação.

Ela hesitou, recuou, e finalmente encontrou seus olhos. Ele a estava encarando com ferocidade que de certa não a acalmou. "Sim, N-Neji-sama?"

"Você não deveria estar meu servindo meu chá da tarde agora?" Era uma ordem.

"Eu-eu-"

"Ela já fez isso!" Naruto a cortou. "Pare de tratá-la como se fosse sua serva!"

"Isso é exatamente o que ela é, e o que ela nasceu para ser." Hinata podia dizer que Naruto não era mais o único enfurecido.

"Você não pensava isso dela há alguns anos atrás!"

"Naruto-kun."

"Você falou para todo mundo que ela era sua esposa, e do nada você começa a tratá-la como se ela não fosse nada!"

"Naruto-kun, por favor..."

Neji rosnou. "Você não sabe nada disso!"

"Oh yeah, bem..."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata interrompeu enlaçando seus braços ao redor dele firmemente. "Por favor, p-pare com isso."

Ver Hinata segurar o Uzumaki em um abraço tão apertado mandou uma onda de raiva e fúria para Neji. Ele não havia sentido tal hostilidade desde poucos anos atrás, e era por causa do mesmo garoto! A respiração de Neji intensificou-se pela raiva que continuava a percorrer todo seu corpo. Todo pensamente que passou pela sua cabeça era de um assassinato. De quantos jeitos ele poderia vagarosa e dolorosamente matar esse Naruto?

Enquanto isso, Naruto concordou com o pretexto de Hinata. "Okay, Hina-chan, vamos."

"Hinata."

"Agora o que!" Naruto replicou furiosamente.

"Eu não estava me referindo a você, idiota." Neji travou o olhar em Hinata.

"Sim...?"

"Eu sugiro que você volte à mansão." Outra ordem.

"E-Eu vou, Neji-sama."

Ele assentiu rudemente e foi para longe dos dois. Nisso, Naruto rapidamente levou Hinata embora.

* * *

Na entrada da mansão, Naruto e Hinata pararam fora dos portões. Ela curvou-se para ele em desculpas. "D-Desculpe-me sobre aquilo, N-Naruto-kun."

"Por que você está se desculpando?" Naruto riu e a puxou para um abraço. "Não é sua culpa que ele é um tremendo imbecil."

Hinata o abraçou de volta com tristeza e culpa escondida. _Eu imagino se isto realmente foi minha culpa? _

Naruto afastou-se e a deu um rápido beijo na bochecha, o que proporcionou rubores em ambos. "Está bem, vejo você amanhã Hinata-chan!" Ele acenou e saiu correndo pela rua.

Hinata sorriu feliz e entrou na casa em direção à cozinha. Assim que chegou, começou imediatamente a preparar o jantar de Neji.

Depois de prepará-lo junto com seu chá, Hinata fez seu caminho para o quarto do primo. Apesar do fato de Neji nunca estar lá quando ela deixava sua refeição, ela sentiu-se repentinamente nervosa. Afinal, aquela fora a primeira vez que Neji havia falado com ela diretamente depois de tantos anos. E ela estava apavorada de o quão bravo que ele estava, quer seja com Naruto ou com ela. _Naruto-kun..._ Riu alegremente enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Estava ainda entorpecida ao colocar a bandeja de comida na mesa de Neji, não notando a pessoa escorada em uma das paredes. Quando seu nome foi chamado, ela praticamente pulou três metros no ar. Hinata girou-se para encarar Neji com sua mão sobre o coração. "N-Neji-sama, d-desculpe-me. Eu n-não vi v-você."

"Obviamente." Ele pausou e andou até sua mesa fazendo-a ir para mais perto da porta. Pelo canto dos olhos ele podia ver sua cara assustada. _Por que diabos ela estava sorrindo mais cedo? Se era por causa daquele cara 'logo morto', não há razão alguma para eu ficar bravo. Seria extremamente ridículo... e fraco._ "Bata antes de entrar na próxima vez."

"O-Okay, Neji-sama." Curvou-se e virou para a porta. "P-Precisa de m-mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Apenas saia."

"S-Sim." Saiu rápido e praticamente correu para seu quarto, que era no lado oposto da mansão. Enquanto corria, acreditava que antes estava nervosa por uma razão.

* * *

"Parabéns irmã!" Hanabi deu um abraço apertado em Hinata com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Hinata sorriu de volta e olhou para sua bandana, que havia amarrado ao redor do seu pescoço. Hoje era o teste final, e ela passou.

"Sim." Hiashi deu a Hinata um pequeno sorriso. "Muito bem, minha filha. Uma pena que você não foi a novata número um."

Hinata sorriu timidamente. "Un, eu acho q-que Sasuke-san fora m-mais digno."

"Hmm." Ele olhou ao redor até ser acenado por alguns outros pais. Ele acariciou a cabeça de Hinata antes de ir se socializar. Hanabi a abraçou e seguiu seu pai. Uma vez que se foram, Hinata fora cumprimentada por duas de suas colegas. Ino e Sakura conversaram por um curto momento e correram para o "namorado da vila" gritando por amor. Hinata balançou a cabeça e suspirou até que algo chamou sua atenção. Sentado no balanço de madeira olhando para a multidão estava nenhum outro do que seu melhor amigo. Agora que estava prestando total atenção nele, podia ouvir os cochichos e murmúrios vindos de algumas pessoas ao seu redor. Falavam sobre como ele fora o único que não havia se graduado, e graças a Deus por aquilo. Hinata os ignorou e foi se juntar ao seu grande amigo. Seus olhos vagaram até ela a medida que se aproximava. Sorriu, fazendo-o fracamente retribuir. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun, você está... bem?"

"Estou." Suspirou. "Não se preocupe comigo."

"O-Okay..." Murmurou e ficou em silêncio logo em seguida.

"Como eu posso ser o futuro Hokage se não posso nem ao menos fazer o jutsu de clones?"

Simpaticamente, Hinata olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Naruto suspirou de novo e apoiou a testa contra a corda. "Talvez eu seja um fracassado..."

"Não!" Hinata o repreendeu segurando-se forte em uma de suas mãos. Ele a olhou chocado. "Você não é, Naruto-kun. Você não é um fracassado. Você s-será o futuro Hokage, l-lembra? S-Só porque você não pode fazer o jutsu de clones agora... não significa que você não seja c-capaz de fazê-lo." Percebendo seu pequeno acesso, corou de vergonha e baixou seus olhos para o chão. "Você nunca desistiu antes... então você não deveria a-agora..."

Naruto a encarou sem expressão por um momento antes de os cantos de sua boca curvarem-se para cima. Ele suspirou e apertou sua mão. "Você está certa. Obrigado, Hinata-chan. O que eu faria sem você?"

"S-Se você p-precisar de ajuda... pode me p-pedir. E-Eu posso a-ajudar..."

Naruto levantou-se e sorriu para ela. "Obrigado de novo, Hinata-chan. Mas isso é algo que devo fazer por conta própria." Ele beijou sua mão e foi embora. Acenou por cima de seu ombro. "Não se preocupe, Hina-chan! Terei certeza de dominar este jutsu. Não desistirei. Você só espere e veja!"

Dentro dos próximos dois dias, os esquadrões foram formados e os líderes jounins designados. A tempestade de complicações igualmente foi encaminhada.

* * *

**Exame Chunnin**

**Parte Um: O Exame Escrito**

"Boa sorte pessoal." Kurenai sorriu e recuou para que sua equipe pudesse entrar na sala do teste.

"Tudo bem! Exame Chunnin, aqui vamos nós!" Kiba berrou excitado seguido pelo latido de Akamaru.

Shino e Hinata andavam atrás de seu companheiro, com menos entusiasmo.

Entraram no recinto, e uma vez que a porta atrás deles se fechou, notaram a variedade de pessoas presentes ali. Cada assento estava ocupado. Kiba parecia ter entrado em 'modo arrogante', Shino estava impassível e Hinata sentia seus nervos se repuxarem. Todos os rostos voltaram-se para eles os analisando. Hinata nunca fora uma de atenção, acabando por se esconder atrás de seus companheiros, que a defenderam. Ela era muito agradecida a eles, por quem havia se apegado muito. Pelo curto período que estavam juntos, puderam criar um forte laço entre si. Para ela, Shino e Kiba eram como irmãos, e para eles, ela era uma irmã... com quem eram muito protetores.

Kiba deu uma rápida olhada ao redor. "Ei, parece que muitos dos outros novatos também estão aqui."

"Assim parece." Shino franziu a testa por trás de seus óculos.

Hinata espiou por detrás dos dois garotos. "Tem tanta gente aqui..."

Kiba se virou para ela e sorriu confortavelmente. "Yeah, mas nós podemos derrotá-los facilmente!"

A porta se abriu chamando suas atenções para os recém-chegados. Primeiramente, eles viram um alto garoto entrando, que estava inteiramente vestido em verde e um pouco de laranja também. Uma garota entrou em seguida, vestindo um traje chinês e dois coques em sua cabeça. Hinata pensou que ela parecia um pouco intimidadora, mas os dois pareciam meio que familiares. Onde ela havia os visto antes? Sua memória foi e voltou umas dez vezes até que a terceira pessoa entrasse. Quando ela viu seu estóico e frio rosto, sentiu o seu próprio empalidecer. Hinata começou a tremer e se sacudir involuntariamente por seu pavor. Shino fora o primeiro a notar sua forma de tremor. "Hinata, aquele é...?"

Hinata o encarou com os olhos arregalados e acentiu.

Kiba olhou para o Hyuuga mais velho e depois para Hinata, compreendendo logo. Ele aproximou-se dela para poder sussurrar. "Quer dizer, aquele é o tal de Neji? O que é um verdadeiro idiota?"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata silenciosamente o reprimiu. Ele e Naruto eram tão parecidos na maneira que viam Neji. Naruto conhecia Neji melhor que Kiba, mas mesmo assim tinha o odiado de cara. Shino não era o tipo de se julgar rápido, mas Hinata podia dizer que ele mantinha grande distância de seu "mestre". Na hora, ela não sabia se deveria se sentir ofendida ou apreciativa.

"O que? Ele é Hinata-chan, e você sabe disto. Eu só vi o cara uma vez e eu sei que não gosto dele. Eu não acredito que você tem que viver na mesma casa que ele."

"N-Não é tão ruim..."

"E você tem de servi-lo e atendê-lo de mãos e pés." Ele se virou e sorriu tortuosamente. "Talvez Shino e eu devêssemos te roubar, e salvá-la daquele bastardo." Piscou, fazendo Hinata corar.

"Francamente, eu não me importaria de fazer isto." Shino adicionou surpreendendo Hinata e até Kiba um pouco. "Apesar de o quão imprudente parece ser."

Hinata riu, e por um momento esqueceu completamente da presença de Neji. Mas não durou muito, pois ouviu um baixo rosnado vindo de Kiba e Akamaru. Shino parecia até ter ficado um pouco na defensiva. Imaginando o porquê de seus comportamentos, Hinata seguiu seus olhares e viu Neji a encarando friamente. Hinata recuou e baixou os olhos para evitar o olhar gelado. Quando olhou para cima novamente, ele estava indo embora com seus companheiros para se sentar. O suspiro de alívio de Hinata foi notado por seus próprios companheiros, que logo relaxaram.

Uma vez sentados, Neji voltou seu olhar de volta para Hinata. Ela estava ocupada conversando com seus colegas... bem, estava mais para ouvindo Kiba falar. Mesmo assim, ela não percebeu que Neji a estava estudando atentamente. Ao longo dos anos, ele a havia vigiado, mas desde que havia sido designada para seu próprio time, ele a havia vigiado ainda mais de perto. Não se importava antes e na verdade pensava nisso como lógico, mas agora estava amaldiçoando a ideia de colocar uma mulher em um time com dois homens. Ele não se considerava amigo com a garota de seu time, Tenten, mas parecia que Hinata era bem próxima de seus companheiros. Era um eufemismo dizer que isto 'incomodava' o Hyuuga. Perguntava-se por que diabos ele sempre ficava tão bravo quando a via com um garoto, amigo ou outra coisa. Honestamente, ele não queria saber; só queria fazer aqueles garotos desaparecerem... de algum jeito. "Ei Lee, aonde você iria de todo jeito?" Tenten perguntou lembrando como Lee havia desaparecido a não muito tempo atrás, e reapareceu com seu sensei.

"Eu só tinha que checar uma coisa, só isso."

Neji tirou seus olhos de Hinata para levantar uma sobrancelha para seu companheiro idiota. Ele não estava prestes a mostrar que estava curioso quanto onde que Lee teria ido também.

"Checar algo?" Tenten repetiu confusa. Eventualmente suspirou e encolheu os ombros. "O que você disser Lee."

Quando Neji virou-se para olhar Hinata, seus olhos levemente arregalaram-se e seu corpo sentiu-se enfurecido com uma familiar ferocidade. Aquele garoto Inuzuka tinha as mãos nos ombros de Hinata. Ele a estava tocando! E ela estava rindo e corando. Tomou tudo de seu autocontrole para manter sua aparência calma e serena, apesar do distúrbio interior. Como ele se atreve a tocar o que é meu. Vou destruí-lo. Seus dentes rangeram não notando muito no que tinha acabado de pensar. Ele estava tentado em ir adiante com seu último pensamento se a porta principal não tivesse aberto novamente. A atenção de Neji foi levada para lá em vez disso.

Passeando pela sala de testes estava o último time dos nove novatos, time 7. Neji primeiro notou Naruto sentindo seu típico ódio profundo, e depois passou para Sasuke. O Uchiha tinha rumores de ser o número um dos novatos de sua classe, e agora havia se tornado um rival digno para o novato número um do ano passado. Quando se encontraram no corredor não muito tempo atrás, levou um tempo para Neji reconhecer o garoto, com quem havia se encontrado quando eram crianças. Mesmo naquela época, Neji não gostava dele, mas aquela razão era diferente da que ele tinha agora. A atual razão não tinha nada haver com Hinata.

Naruto estava chocado. "W-Wow..."

Sakura olhou envolta da sala para a multidão. "Eu acho que não estamos sozinhos."

"Sasuke, você está atrasado!" Ino correu entrelaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke. "Eu pensei que te poderia ver pela primeira vez em um tempo, então estava esperando excitada!"

Hinata assistiu de longe a crescente atração. Uma vez que notou a raiva de Sakura, só pode recuar. Pensou que estaria acostumada a disputa das duas por todos esses anos, mas ainda a surpreendia o quão... brutal essas garotas eram.

"Saia de perto do Sasuke! Ino-porca!" E assim a discussão começou. Muitos dos novatos tentaram acalmá-las com haviam feito há anos.

O resto do time da Ino aproximou-se do time 7, e Shikamaru foi quem pronunciou-se já que Chouji estava ocupado com seus salgadinhos. "Vocês vão fazer este exame incômodo também?"

Naruto e Shikamaru então começaram a reclamar sobre isto e aquilo, e foi neste momento que Kiba resolveu tornar sua equipe conhecida. Hinata não era muito contra também. Não havia visto Naruto em um tempo, e estava feliz por vê-lo agora no exame. "Bem, bem. Parece que toda a gangue está junta novamente."

Hinata espiou por detrás de Kiba e sorriu para seu melhor amigo. "O-Olá Naruto-kun."

O rosto de Naruto rapidamente se iluminou. "Hinata-chan!" Ele empurrou Kiba para poder dá-la um grande abraço. "Sinto como se não te visse por uma eternidade!"

"O-Ouvi que você saiu em missão..." Sorriu e ignorou seu típico rubor.

Naruto finalmente liberou-se dela, mas manteve seu sorriso enorme. "Yup! Voltei não muito tempo atrás!"

"Estou feliz... que v-você está a salvo."

"Tudo bem, pombinhos, você estão me deixando enjoado." Kiba interrompeu parando no meio dos dois. Ele nunca gostou da relação entre Naruto e Hinata; sempre o incomodou por alguma razão. "De qualquer maneira." Olhou em volta do grupo. "Parece que todos os nove novatos estão aqui."

Enquanto paravam e conversavam, Kabuto deu uma chegada para dá-los dicas como também avisá-los que estavam dando uma grande primeira impressão. Os novatos prestaram grande atenção para as informações que os estavam sendo dadas, e pareciam até um pouco abalados depois de saber sobre a competição. No meio do silêncio, no entanto, não surpreendeu Hinata que Naruto ficou todo excitado e apontou para a multidão de competidores. Na verdade a fez rir seu "tolo" comportamento. "Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, e vou vencer todos vocês!"

Assistindo-o, Neji se achou olhando-o zangado, e não por causa de sua cena, mas também porque estava parado muito perto de Hinata. Tenten franziu a testa. "Ele é um idiota...?"

"Bem, ele com certeza não perdeu nenhuma de sua coragem." Neji zangou-se.

Lee quase sorriu admiravelmente. "Ele tem paixão."

Neji sorriu de lado. "Acho que você não o intimidou o quanto achava, não é Lee?"

Finalmente, depois de alguns murmúrios entre Kabuto e os três ninjas do som, o avaliador apareceu. "Tudo bem seu bebês degenerados! Mexam-se!" E lá na frente da sala estava um homem alto, com cicatrizes em seu rosto, e um grupo de ninjas mais velhos atrás dele. "É hora de começar!"

* * *

Até a próxima folks


	7. A Próxima Fase

**Esta história não me pertence, nem Naruto** (mas bem que eu queria um pouco do Kakashi-sensei pra mim, só dizendo.

**Idade:** Neji: 13 Hinata: 12

* * *

**A próxima fase**

**Exame Chunnin: Parte II – A floresta da morte**

Portão dezesseis. Hinata esperou com seu time pacientemente para ele abrir e permiti-los passagem para a floresta. Kiba parecia bastante excitado e confiante com esse teste de sobrevivência. Afinal, era sua especialidade.

Anko olhou seu relógio e enfrentou o bando de competidores. "Tudo bem! Levantem as cabeças seus vermes. A segunda parte do teste começou!"

Naquele momento, os portões se abriram e os times desapareceram na floresta.

Uma vez que estavam a uma boa distância, Kiba fez o time parar para organizar um plano. "Okay, primeira coisa a fazer é achá-lo. Está pronta Hinata-chan?"

Hinata assentiu e ativou seu byakugan.

Lee correu à frente de seus dois companheiros com muita pressa. "Tenha calma Lee. O teste acabou de começar."

Lee estava inflexível e não queria virar para enfrentar Neji. "Pode ser. Mas ainda assim, quem quer que sejam nossos inimigos, eu quero achá-los antes que eles nos achem."

Neji sorriu de canto. "Seu babaca..."

O teste se realizou a partir daí com os times procurando, achando, roubando e destruindo para passar essa segunda parte. E a noite, quando descansavam, cairiam no sono com o ninar de gritos e lamentos de socorro. E de novo, isto apenas se dormiam. No entanto, as noites se passavam e os dias e noites tornavam-se menores com o desespero de acabar.

O sol estava se pondo e Neji olhava para o pequeno córrego fluindo nas proximidades. Seus dedos estavam ocupados balançando uma kunai para frente e para trás. Até agora, ele tinha percebido que essa floresta não era chamada de floresta da morte por nada. Animava-o com desafios, mas também o deixava um pouco ansioso. Por alguma razão, no fundo de sua mente, ele tinha um estranho desejo de checar... algo. Mas ele não iria fazer isto com seu time ali. "Está bem, é o suficiente de descanso, eu acho." Ele falou uma vez que seu plano de afastar-se da equipe estava formado. Era um bom plano conhecido por matar dois pássaros com uma pedrada. "Os outros times estarão chamando-o de dia logo. E isto significa... é hora de atacar. Aqui está o plano." Pausou e olhou-os severamente. "Nós nos separamos e nos espalhamos. O que quer que aconteça, quer façamos contato com outro time ou não, encontramo-nos aqui neste mesmo ponto." Jogou sua kunai no chão ao levantar-se. "Entenderam?"

Tenten suspirou. "Sem problemas."

Lee cumprimentou-o e levantou-se. "Roger."

"Tudo bem então. Vamos!" Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, o time de Neji desapareceu na floresta.

Neji fechou a cara assim que se afastou do time que havia acabado de encontrar. Não sabia o nome deles, mas sabia que eram novatos. E a garota loira lá era... irritante. "Che – quem eles acham que eu sou? Um idiota? Como se aquele estratagema fosse funcionar em mim." _Ela é tão cabeça dura; ela acredita que pode ganhar qualquer cara só por sua aparência. Que patético. Pelo menos Hinata nunca foi assim. Ela sempre fora mais modesta e tímida que qualquer coisa. E falando dela..._

* * *

"Tudo bem!" Kiba se espreguiçou para ajudar seu corpo a se levantar. "É de manhã, então deveríamos ir andando." Hinata assentiu, mas congelou quando ouviu um baixo ronco vindo do estômago de Kiba.

Ele riu enquanto segurava o abdome. "Ou talvez devêssemos pegar algo para comer rapidinho primeiro."

"E-Eu vou procurar por algumas amoras que podemos comer?" Hinata riu.

"Parece ótimo, Hinata-chan! Mas você deve ter cuidado lá fora. Byakugan ou não, esses caras aqui não são ninjas de segunda, você sabe."

"Terei cuidado."

Shino pronunciou-se. "Mesmo assim." Ele deixou um de seus insetos rastejar até o ombro de Hinata e esconder-se logo abaixo de sua gola. "Se algo a tocar com hostilidade, será reportado de volta para mim."

"O-Obrigada, Shino-kun." Hinata interiormente sacudiu a cabeça para a grande proteção que eles mostravam por ela. Honestamente, não era como se ela fosse procurar pela floresta inteira. Ela lembrou ter visto alguns arbustos de amoras pelo caminho, e não eram muito longe de seu local atual. Além disso, ela era uma ninja apesar de tudo. Talvez não tão capaz quanto à maioria, mas sabia como defender-se. Todas aquelas vezes treinando com Naruto ajudaram-na a aperfeiçoar-se... embora ele fosse um pouco distraído e tendia a esquivar-se do treino regularmente. Finalmente apenas acenou para seus colegas e entrou por entre as árvores para achar os arbustos frutíferos.

Usando seu Byakugan em intervalos curtos, fazia certeza de que não havia ninguém em volta para atacá-la. Assumiu que como era tão cedo de manhã, muitos dos times deveriam estar dormindo. E novamente, ela não era tão ingênua de pensar que _todos_ estavam. Quando achou a planta, imediatamente ficou de joelhos para começar a colhê-las. Enquanto as pegava, não pode deixar de pensar. _Espero que Naruto-kun esteja bem. Ele deve estar... afinal, é um grande lutador, e ainda está com Sasuke-san... ele ficará bem... _

Levantou-se e estava pronta para voltar quando ouviu sussurros não muito longe dali. Hinata ficou tensa e ativou sua linhagem sanguínea para investigar. Quando avistou a figura, que não estava muito longe, e quem estava a encarando, empalideceu. _Neji-sama... o que ele está fazendo aqui?_

Neji lentamente se aproximou depois de desativar seu Byakugan, mas parou quando estava a alguns passos de distância. "Pegando amoras, Hinata?" Apesar da inocência da pergunta, ele falou com frieza que refletia em seu rosto.

Hinata engoliu em seco e ligeiramente curvou-se para ele. "N-Neji-sama."

"Hmm..." _Ela parece assustada... que intrigante._ Não o surpreendeu o quão emocionado ficou ao ver tanto medo nos olhos da menina... e tudo por causa dele. "Estou chocado que você ainda não está morta. Embora suponha que seja apenas pelos seus companheiros. Que sorte a sua."

Ela não replicou e apenas baixou o olhar para o chão. Por mais que ela talvez quisesse contradizê-lo, sabia que não era a hora nem lugar... e ela estaria comportando-se desapropriadamente ao falar coisas assim também. Se Naruto ou Kiba estivessem aqui, sabia que eles não o teriam deixado falar uma palavra para ela. Eles provavelmente teriam ficado tentados em usar essa chance para atacar o Hyuuga sem serem penalizados. No momento, Hinata estava meio agradecida pela ausência deles. O tanto quanto Neji a odiava, ela nunca fora o tipo de _querer_ atacá-lo ou deixá-lo ser. Era estranho, sim, mas era também lógico para ela. Em sua cabeça, ainda havia uma parte do Neji_-kun_ que ela conhecia no Neji_-sama_. Fosse aquela parte aparecer logo ou não, ela não sabia.

"Suponho que você não tenha o pergaminho com você, não é?" Estreitou os olhos em especulação.

Ouvindo aquilo, levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados. _É claro que é isso que ele quer. Estamos todos procurando pelos pergaminhos, então por que ele não aproveitaria esta chance para pegar o deles? Ele sabe que pode pegá-lo de mim facilmente, também. Estou feliz que o deixamos com Shino-kun. Mas ainda assim... Neji-sama não sabe disso._

"O que há com esse olhar cheio de pavor, Hinata? Está com medo de que eu talvez o roube e a deixa morta, ensanguentada, e esquecida no chão da floresta?" Riu ironicamente. "Não seja estúpida. Como se eu fosse perder tempo com uma fraca como você."

Dentro de si, podia sentir uma familiar sensação de raiva fervendo. Ao longo dos anos, porém, aprendera a sempre ignorar isso e ser a pessoa gentil que todos restringiram-na a ser. Era o jeito que queria as coisas, no final das contas. No entanto, isso era um exame... uma luta. E ela não podia deixar Neji ter a ordem nisso como ele sempre fazia. Se for para desistir como normalmente sempre era, seus companheiros... Naruto... nunca a perdoariam. "M-Mesmo que você fosse pegar os pergaminhos." Sua voz calma murmurou fazendo-o encará-la atentamente. "E-Eu não o deixaria... não importa o que."

Neji resmungou baixinho. "O que foi isso?" Fora em sua direção fazendo-a hesitantemente dar um passo para trás. "Você está realmente tentando ser corajosa, Hinata?"

"E-Eu... Eu..."

Apenas a dois passos dela agora. "Talvez devesse perder meu tempo com você. Apenas para lembrá-la qual o seu lugar-" Parou de repente e olhou para o céu como se o estudasse. _É hora de reencontrar com Tenten e Lee. _Estreitou os olhos novamente e voltou-se para encará-la. _Parece que eu me distraí um pouco. Ela sempre teve este efeito... em mim, pelo menos._ "Parece que temos que cortar este encontro. Mas tenha a certeza de que vamos continuar com isto mais tarde..." Ele virou-se de costas para ir, mas a encarou por cima dos ombros. "Se você sobreviver, é isso."

Quando ele pulou nos galhos das árvores e desapareceu, Hinata soltou um grande suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando. Apesar de que ele não estava mais a vista, Hinata não podia fazer nada além de encarar o lugar onde ele estava. Suspirou tristemente. _Por que as coisas tiveram que mudar? Por que você teve que mudar... Neji-kun?_

* * *

Sete times conseguiram sair da floresta da morte e passaram o segundo teste. Três destes times eram dos nove novatos. Um dos outros times era o de Kabuto, outro era o da Vila da Areia e o último era do Som. _Interessante..._ Concluiu Neji. _Eu não esperava quase nenhum dos novatos saírem dessa vivos_. Seu olhar pousou em Hinata, que estava atrás de seu barulhento companheiro, Kiba. _Acho que isto significa que temos muito ainda o que esperar._

Anko adiantou-se. "Primeiro de tudo, parabéns por concluir o segundo exame."

Chouji esfregou seu estômago por detrás de Shikamaru. "Estou tão faminto..."

"Que problemático, tem tantos sobrando. Que saco..."

Apesar de seus comportamentos, Ino parecia emocionada que Sasuke estava vivo e bem... pelo menos na maior parte.

Hinata olhou por cima apenas para ver Naruto em primeiro de sua fila. _Naruto-kun também passou. Graças a Deus... eu sabia que ele ia ficar bem._

Naruto tomou esta chance para observar todos que passavam. Teve contato com Hinata e imediatamente se iluminou. "Hinata-chan! Você conseguiu!"

"Sim... você também, Naruto-kun." Ela sorriu abertamente. "Estou contente."

Ele esfregou sua cabeça e riu. "Heh, como se eu fosse desistir assim tão facilmente! Você não se machucou né?"

Hinata sentiu o rubor se espalhar por suas bochechas. "E-Estou bem. E quando a você?"

"Oh yeah! Aqueles caras não podiam–"

"Quer calar a boca, babaca." Sasuke repreendeu-o. "Você está fazendo todo mundo olhar para cá."

"Huh? Oh, quem se importa? Eles podem ver... certo, Hina-chan?"

Ela riu apesar de que estava nervosa agora que vira que quase todos estavam olhando para eles... bem, para Naruto principalmente. Seus breves olhares não permaneciam tanto nela quanto o de Neji, no entanto. Percebendo sua típica expressão frígida, ela se virou para frente para ouvir o discurso do Hokage.

O Terceiro Hokage revisou as razões para estes testes, e quase que explicou os detalhes do terceiro que estava por vir. Hayate Gekkou teve que primeiramente explicar que pela grande quantidade de competidores, eles teriam de ter preliminares. Aquilo não parecia agradar a muito dos times, especialmente que eles tinham que começar naquele momento.

Depois de mais alguns detalhes dados, Anko ordenou que o painel fosse aberto. Revelou-se uma grande tela onde o nome dos adversários seria escolhido aleatoriamente. Após um breve momento, os dois primeiros nomes apareceram. Era Uchiha Sasuke contra um dos homens da Vila do Som, apesar de estarem posando como competidores da Folha. Os dois foram adiante, e o resto fora ordenado que esperasse na parte superior para assistir e aguardar sua batalha.

Ao subir, os times permaneceram todos juntos, mas Naruto se tornou a única exceção. Ele viu Hinata subindo logo atrás dele, e sorriu alegremente. "Ei, Hina-chan, venha ficar comigo!"

Hinata parou e o encarou por um momento antes de concordar. "Certo, Naruto-kun." Quando ela foi para parar ao seu lado, notou que ambos estavam entre os dois times de cada um. Apenas ficou estranho quando Kakashi piscou para eles e seus dois "irmãos" deram olhares territoriais para Naruto. Na verdade, não era apenas estranho... era quase que um pouco desconfortável. Felizmente, Naruto era o tipo de manter sua cabeça ocupada para não pensar nisso. Pelo canto de seu olho, entretanto, ela não perdeu o olhar carrancudo que Neji a lançou.

"Tudo bem..." Naruto olhou para todos a sua volta, que estavam no segundo nível. "Bem, eu meio que espero ter que ir contra Neji. Cara, eu estive esperando por tanto tempo para dar uma surra nele."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata franziu a testa dando o melhor para parecer desapontada.

Naruto riu levemente. "Desculpa, mas é verdade. Todos esses anos, eu quis dar uma lição nele. Agora, eu talvez finalmente tenha minha vez." _E Hinata-chan não tentará me parar desta vez. Ela terá que ficar para trás e assistir. Eu apenas espero que ela vá contra alguém fácil... odiaria vê-la contra o cara da areia ou um dos caras do som. Talvez ela vá com Ino ou um daqueles caras. Esses seriam um bom páreo para ela, e eu não teria que me preocupar muito. Se ela tiver que ir com alguém como aquele esquisito sem sobrancelhas, eu talvez tenha que interferir ou algo assim. Ou talvez eu apenas a convença a desistir. Ugh, o que eu estou me preocupando tanto? Esse treco apenas começou. Ainda temos tempo... _Ele olhou por Hinata para seu rival de infância. Lá o Hyuuga estava com toda sua arrogante glória. Neji pareceu sentir sua encarada, então rivalizou com um dos seus. Nada tinha de ser falado entre os dois, mas estava tudo claro. _Até este ponto, Neji, você é quem eu desejo lutar. Farei você pagar por machucar Hinata-chan por todos esses anos._

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Neji sorriu confiante. Permitiu que Naruto visse sua olhada para Hinata, em seguida olhando para o loiro. Sim, o desafio estava ali. E ambos estavam longe de voltar atrás. Apesar de Neji se convencer de que Hinata era nada para ele agora, ainda havia aquele profundo laço de rivalidade que ele mantinha com Naruto. Ele supôs que se quisesse esconder qualquer sentimento que tenha sentido por Hinata no passado, ele tinha de ter certeza que todos os laços que possuía com ela tinham de ser quebrados. Isto significava que ele tinha que acertar a questão com Naruto de uma vez por todas. Era hora de provar para aquele idiota meio morto que Hinata não era possessão de ninguém, além dele mesmo.

* * *

Adoro esse Neji.


	8. Batalha Cruel

**Esta história ainda pertence a tranquilwriter.**

**Nota:** Capítulo focado nas ambições e razões para treinar de Hinata depois de dois anos da morte do pai de Neji.

* * *

**Batalha Cruel**

As partidas iam e viam com rapidez.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi — vencedor: Uchiha Sasuke

Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi — vencedor: Aburame Shino

Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi — vencedor: Kankuro

Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino — Nocaute Duplo

Tenten vs. Temari — vencedor: Temari

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin — vencedor: Nara Shikamaru

"Até aquele preguiçoso que para nada serve ganhou sua batalha." Naruto reclamou. "Quando eu vou ter a minha vez?"

"Tenho certeza que será l-logo, Naruto-kun." Hinata tentou confortá-lo.

Ele apenas resmungou com os braços cruzados. "É, é..."

"Está bem. Vamos passando para a próxima partida." Hayate anunciou enquanto todos dirigiam seus olhares para o painel mudando os nomes em grande velocidade.

Kiba parou-se ao lado de Hinata e começou a contar em seus dedos. "Tem um cara do som sobrando, tem eu, você, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Lee e o cara da areia. Apenas não me ponham contra ele, é tudo que eu peço."

Neji analisou os oponentes restantes. "Os novatos desse ano parecem que podem ser de algum desafio." Olhou de lado para Hinata e observou-a intensamente. Quando a garota notou seu olhar, retraiu-se e abaixou a cabeça para evitá-lo. Neji sorriu de lado. _Vamos ver com quem você será colocada Hinata. Sem dúvidas de que será uma batalha interessante._ Ele virou-se dela para o painel. Os nomes foram selecionados.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

"Yeah! Finalmente eu vou!" Naruto alegrou-se. "Entretanto, estou um pouco chateado que não poderei ir contra Neji. Acho que vou ter que apenas ganhar isto aqui e enfrentar ele mais tarde."

Kiba parecia feliz também. "Isso será fácil!"

"Boa sorte Naruto. Faça seu melhor." Sakura sorriu em suporte para o amigo.

"Você sabe né Sakura." Seu sorriso era inconfundivelmente gigante. Passou pelo seu time, mas parou quando alcançou Hinata. Ela tinha acabado de desejar sorte para Kiba, o qual já havia se dirigido para o primeiro andar. "Preparada para me ver, Hinata-chan? Irei vencer sem problemas!"

Hinata sorriu fracamente. "Boa sorte, Naruto-kun." _Apenas espero que não tentem se matar. Eles nunca se deram muito bem. E isto não exatamente faz ser fácil para eu torcer por ambos._ Naruto a trouxe de volta de seus devaneios dando-a um abraço apertado de gratidão antes de ir. Hinata assistiu da sacada em óbvia preocupação. Uma parte de si desejava que Naruto tivesse ido contra alguém como o cara do som ou até ela mesma. Isto apenas fazia o mais complicado agora que seu melhor amigo estaria enfrentando seu grande companheiro.

A luta começou, e parecia que Naruto estava realmente tendo dificuldades. Kiba era, apesar de tudo, muito mais rápido que o loiro. Os poucos golpes que ele recebera deixaram Hinata realmente preocupada. Se não fosse por Shino ao seu lado acalmando-a, ela certamente teria começado a surtar. Mas felizmente, Naruto nunca falhou em surpreendê-la quando se tratava de nunca desistir. Toda vez que era derrubado, ele levantaria e continuaria a atacar. Não era difícil dizer o quão agravado Kiba estava ficando por causa disto. No final da partida, Naruto provara a si mesmo. Ele finalmente começou a parecer forte para todos do mesmo jeito que ele sempre fora para Hinata. Ele vencera a luta.

Depois, Naruto praticamente correu escadaria acima e postou-se a frete de Hinata. "Você viu aquilo, Hinata-chan? Viu?"

Hinata riu em sua mão. "Eu vi, Naruto-kun. Você se saiu muitíssimo bem."

"Valeu! Kiba até que mereceu, no entanto. E agora que eu venci, espero poder enfrentar o Neji na próxima."

Hinata podia apenas sorrir tristemente para seu determinado amigo. Ela não ousava olhar para Neji já que sabia o quão bravo ele estaria agora. Como é que a maioria dos garotos a sua volta nunca se dá bem um com o outro? Muitas vezes ela apenas se sentiu como um juiz. Seu rosto se iluminou ao tirar do casaco um potinho. "Aqui, Naruto-kun. I-Isso é pra você."

"Huh?" Naruto pegou o recipiente de sua mão e o analisou. "O que é isto?"

"É pomada ci-cicatrizante... para seus ferimentos."

"Oh! Obrigado, Hina-chan!" Ele a abraçou e imediatamente começou a aplicá-lo. Hinata sorriu uma vez mais e olhou para baixo para ver Kiba sendo levado em uma maca. Ela sorriu para Naruto antes de se retirar para descer as escadas.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Chamou fazendo os médicos pararem para ela se aproximar.

Ele sorriu e levemente levantou a cabeça. "E aí, Hinata-chan?"

Ela pegou outro potinho. "Aqui um pouco de pomada cicatrizante... para você e para o Akamaru."

Kiba riu. "Heh. Esquece a gente. É melhor começar a se preocupar consigo mesma, Hinata-chan."

"O q-que você quer dizer?"

"Sobraram apenas seis. Somente você e Chouji, Neji, Lee, e depois tem aqueles dois caras do som e da areia." Seu rosto ficou mais sério. "Escute-me. Seja esperta. Se te botarem com aquele cara da areia, você tem que terminar a partida. Seja esperta e vá embora." Kiba baixou os olhos por um segundo antes de dar uma olhada rápida no Hyuuga mais velho, que parecia os estar assistindo. Olhou novamente para Hinata com a simpatia escondida. "O mesmo vai para Neji. Eu não sei o que ele faria, mas realmente não iria querer descobrir. Ele é um cara sem piedade não importa que tipo de passado você teve com ele."

Hinata olhou para o chão abaixo de seus pés. Por mais que odiava admitir, Kiba estava certo.

"Hey." Kiba sorriu confortavelmente. "Talvez você tenha sorte e vá contra o Chouji."

Tudo o que ela podia fazer era lhe dar um sorriso triste e vacilante.

"Tudo bem. Vamos agora pegar os nomes para a próxima partida."

A atenção de todos se voltou para o quadro esperando pelos nomes. Enquanto estes rapidamente trocavam, Hinata sentiu seu coração pulsar cada vez mais. Ela ainda não estivera assim nervosa, mas agora era como se estivesse vindo tudo em alta velocidade. Havia uma razão também. Quando ela viu os nomes decididos e os dois competidores escolhidos, arregalou os olhos em medo.

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficou encarando isto, mas Neji sabia que era tempo o suficiente. Para ser honesto, ele não havia antecipado essa. Forçou um sorriso em sua cara apesar de seu estômago estar agitado. Ignorando seus sentimentos perturbados, ele desceu as escadas para começar a partida, assim como estava fazendo Hinata.

Kurenai aproximou-se de Gai e os dois se encostaram contra a parede longe dos ouvidos dos outros times. Apesar de estarem um ao lado do outro, não se olharam, apenas para seus alunos. "Bom, Kurenai?"

Suspirou. "Devemos deixá-los lutar? Talvez possamos fazer com que refaçam isso."

"Hmm... Neji não iria gostar disso."

"Sim, mas ele também é aquele com uma clara vantagem. Eu não sou tola, Gai. Eu sei que Neji é um excelente lutador, mas se as coisas saírem de controle..."

"Você diz, se ele fosse ativar o selo..."

"... sim."

"Eu pessoalmente não acho que Neji iria se rebaixar a este nível. Ele é muito orgulhoso."

Kurenai se virou para ele de sobrancelhas franzidas. "No entanto, não sabemos muito sobre seus passados, mas sabemos o suficiente para saber que ele é capaz e pode querer."

"Eu ainda acho que Neji não o faria." Suspirou ao ver a expressão preocupada de Kurenai. "Mas se isto viesse a acontecer... teríamos certeza de interferir antes que ele se deixasse levar."

Kurenai assentiu e assistiu os dois ansiosos Hyuugas.

* * *

Hinata brincava com os dedos fitando o chão. Neji, no entanto, manteve os olhos fixados na figura tímida a sua frente. Desde que os nomes foram lidos, ele sentia algo desconfortável no fundo do estômago, mas não tinha escolha a não ser deixar de lado e ignorar. Hinata estava se sentindo praticamente do mesmo jeito. Neji respirou fundo. "Eu nunca pensei... que eu e você tivéssemos de nos enfrentar, Hinata."

"Nem eu, Neji-sama."

Naruto assistia de cima com suas mãos apertando o corrimão. Seus dentes rangiam. _Hinata-chan... _ele apertou mais até os dedos ficarem brancos. _Se ele... seja o que acontecer... eu não o deixarei... eu não o deixarei... eu não posso deixá-lo te machucar... não importo que isto seja uma partida. Não posso prometer que não me intrometerei caso ele... faça algo... para realmente machucá-la._

"Tudo bem." Hayate pronunciou. "Quando prontos, comecem."

Os dois pararam sem ainda entrarem em posição de combate. Hinata estava perdida no pensamento, enquanto Neji parecia estar debatendo consigo mesmo. "Antes que façamos isso, um conselho. Hinata, preste atenção."

Sua cabeça imediatamente subiu encontrando seus olhos frios.

"Retire-se agora. Você sabe que nunca fora feita para ser ninja."

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ela sentiu as mãos tremendo de novo.

"Você é muito amável e gentil. Você persegue harmonia e evita conflitos. Você se permite ser facilmente influenciada por outros, membros secundários ou não. Eu te observei por todos esses anos, então admita. Você não tem confiança. Você se sente inferior a todos aqui. Teria sido melhor para você ter simplesmente permanecido uma Genin. Mas para se registrar no Exame Chunnin, você precisa de um time de três pessoas. Você nunca nem sequer quis fazer parte deste exame, mas seus amados companheiros queriam. Você não poderia suportar decepcionar Kiba ou Shino. Poderia?"

Um familiar sentimento de raiva varreu Hinata. Talvez ela estivesse mais familiar a ele por causa de sua crescente coragem. Sua autoconfiança se moldou por estes anos, e era tudo graças ao Naruto. Ele a ajudou a superar aquela sua parte tímida. Ele a ajudou a ganhar a autoconfiança que precisava. E talvez... ela tenha ganhado um pouco do temperamento dele também. "Desculpe-me, Neji-sama, mas você está errado." Ela pediu e esperou que não entrasse em encrenca por isso mais tarde. Ela estava respondendo para um membro principal, e isto era punível. Mas ela tinha de se lembrar de onde estava. Estava no Exame Chunnin, e Neji era um oponente assim como todos os outros. "E-Eu queria ficar mais forte... eu queria mudar... apesar de que... eu sou da família se-secundária, eu posso melhorar... eu posso ficar mais forte. Eu não q-quero que ninguém pense que eu... que eu seja fraca..." _Eu não quero que você, Neji-sama, pense que eu sou fraca. Pela primeira vez, eu quero fazer aquilo que eu nasci para fazer. Eu quero me tornar sua protetora, e não apenas sua babá. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado e ajudá-lo quando precisar de mim. Quero lutar por você, mas não posso fazer isso se não sou forte o bastante. Mas agora... agora tenho que lutar com você... é algo que eu nunca quis..._

"Hinata" Neji interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Eu acho que é hora de você finalmente ouvir a verdade."

"O-O que?" Ela encontrou seus olhos novamente.

"Eu te contarei a mesma coisa que me fora dito anos atrás. Sugiro que escuta." Pausou por um segundo lembrando ter sido dito isso pelos anciãos logo após a morte de seu pai. "Pessoas não podem mudar não importa quem sejam e não importa o quanto eles tentem. Eles não podem fugir de sua verdadeira natureza. Uma falha será sempre uma falha. Aquele seu namorado ridículo é a prova disto."

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Ela se virou para o segundo andar vendo Naruto rapidamente ficar bravo.

"Não importa o quão duro você treine você nunca mudará da pessoa que você é." Ele continuou a falar sentindo certo prazer por cada reação dela. "Nós somos o que somos Hinata. Devemos viver com isto. Nós aprendemos a viver com o que fomos nascidos para ser. Enquanto eu sou da casa Principal, você é da baixa Secundária. Nossa infância juntos... não foi nada mais do que um sonho desperdiçado. Já é hora de você voltar a realidade e para o mundo. Eu sei disso porque posso ver o mundo claramente... assim como posso ver você."

"Neji-sama... por favor..." Intimamente, ela estava tendo problemas para controlar suas emoções. Parte queria se lançar de raiva contra ele, enquanto parte sua queria chorar pelo Neji-kun que perdera. Certamente, aquele Neji não iria voltar agora mesmo.

"Pare de tentar ser corajosa, Hinata. Não funciona e nunca irá funcionar. Você deve também desistir e fugir. Você, assim como eu, sabe que irá perder... ainda mais ter uma chance."

"Por quê?" Ela murmurou em um sussurro. "Porque você... vai ativar o se-selo?"

Pela primeira vez Neji fora pego de surpresa por uma pergunta dela. Sua fria, impassível face vacilou e ele quase transpareceu o choque. _Ela realmente pensa... que eu usaria o selo contra ela? Vendo seu rosto, posso dizer que ela não duvida da possibilidade. Mas eu nunca usei o selo nela. Ela realmente pensa que eu o usaria para que ela perdesse a partida? _

"Você u-usaria, Neji-sama?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e o encarou com profunda tristeza nos olhos.

Ele voltou seu rosto ao impassível. "Não seja estúpida Hinata." Disse friamente. "Como se eu fosse me rebaixar a esses termos. Você perderá, mas será porque você simplesmente não é capaz de vencer. Este é o seu destino."

Hinata ficou confusa. Agora ele estava falando de destino? O que é que os anciãos falaram pra ele?

"Aceite meu conselho, Hinata, e apenas perca. Desista. É nisso que você é boa. Você não quer lutar." Ele parecia amargurado. Apesar de Hinata não estar entendendo realmente o significado subjacente, ele sabia exatamente a o que estava se referindo. _Quando éramos crianças, estávamos mais do que prontos para lutar contra nossos destinos. Apesar de nossas posições no clã, estávamos prontos para avançar enquanto estivéssemos juntos. Mas não... ela desistiu. Ela parou de lutar. Isto é a prova de que nossos destinos não podem ser lutados ou mudados._ "Você finge ser corajosa, mas eu sei que está longe disto. Então, pare de fingir e mostre sua verdadeira face de uma vez... mostre a face que eu conheço. A face em que você é apenas uma covarde e uma fraca, sem esperanças de mudar ou ficar forte."

"Já é demais!" Naruto interrompeu atraindo a atenção de todos. Hinata o olhou com alívio, enquanto Neji parecia apenas perturbado. "Se alguém aqui está fingindo, é você Neji! Você não tem o direito de dizer a ela ou a qualquer um o que eles podem ou não fazer! Você diz conhecer Hinata, mas você não soube dela desde que fugiu!" Por dentro, Naruto estava bem satisfeito por ver a raiva crescendo em Neji. Ignorando-o, ele encarou Hinata praticamente do mesmo jeito que quando eles estavam treinando. "Vá em frente, Hinata-chan! Você sabe que ele está errado, então mostre pra ele! Mostre-o o quão duro você trabalhou todos esses anos!"

Quando Naruto se aquietou, Hinata baixou os olhos para o chão asperamente. _Naruto-kun está certo. Todos estes anos eu treinei duro para ficar mais forte. Eu queria fortalecer para ficar ao lado do Neji-sama. Eu queria provar a ele que eu posso... que eu sou forte o suficiente. Eu não queria prová-lo deste jeito, mas... é minha única oportunidade._ Ela lentamente virou o olhar sério para Neji. Não fora difícil perder o pequeno choque que ardeu no rosto dele. _Eu quero que veja Neji-sama. Eu quero que veja que sou forte o suficiente... que eu posso continuar a ficar do seu lado sem estragar tudo. Tudo o que eu fiz até agora, eu fiz por você. Por favor, Neji-sama... por favor veja._

Neji observou como ela começava a mostrar uma parte de si que ele nunca vira antes. _Um minuto atrás, eu podia ver que ela estava longe de querer lutar comigo, mas agora... ela não tem intenção alguma de recuar. O que diabos ela está tentando fazer? Ela quer se machucar?_ "Se não pedir derrota, você sabe o que vai acontecer." Ele avisou, mas não pareceu perturbá-la.

"Eu sei Neji-sama. Mas não irei recuar de você."

Ele apertou a mandíbula. "Que rápido você esquece de si mesma. Não importa, terei apenas que te lembrar que você é um membro secundário inútil assim como um servo inútil. Vou te colocar de volta no seu lugar." _Terei de lembrá-la que você não é nada para mim. Você não é nada mais do que minha baixa serva. Este é e sempre será o seu destino._

"Eu nasci para ser..." Ela sussurrou para que apenas ele escutasse. "Sua protetora."

"Como se você fosse forte que chega para ser assim considerada."

"Eu te provarei... que sou." Hinata falou e ativou seu Byakugan. Sem qualquer hesitação, ela baixou seu corpo na postura de luta Hyuuga.

Neji resmungou entretido e curvou-se para a mesma postura. "Vamos ver o que você pode provar Hinata."

Sem mais fala ou relutância, Hinata dirigiu-se para Neji começando a luta. Cada golpe que davam parecia uma pequena explosão de chakra. Eles não estavam lutando punho a punho... era palma a palma. Surpreendendo não apenas Neji, mas também a maioria dos outros competidores era como Hinata estava lutando. Ela era rápida e graciosa. Seus golpes eram precisos e bem pensados. Tirando Naruto, todos os novatos estavam em choque ao ver a tímida Hinata lutando tão corajosamente. Neji era um duro adversário, mas neste ponto ela estava completamente sem medo. _Vou te mostrar Neji-sama. Vou te mostrar que sou forte o bastante para ser sua protetora e ficar ao seu lado. _

Neji bloqueou seus golpes e continuou procurando por aberturas onde poderia dar um ataque mortal. Uma vez que o fizesse, ela estaria acabada para as contagens e seus problemas teriam acabado. _Eu a vira treinar com seu pai muitas vezes. Nunca antes ela lutara assim. As palavras daquele idiota não poderiam ter sido o único motivo para ela estar batalhando tão ferozmente. Tem que haver outra razão. Estranhamente, ela até que está sendo um desafio para mim. Não vai durar muito, no entanto._ Ele empurrou para o lado outro de seus golpes e investiu contra ela. Ao Hinata se afastar, ele notou que ela não estava guardando seu coração como antes. Achou sua abertura. Com um sorriso, ele correu em sua direção e rapidamente apontou para aquele ponto. Quando ela viu, sabia que não seria capaz de bloquear a tempo e seus olhos se arregalaram. _Ali!_ Sua mão se dirigiu em uma velocidade surpreendente, ciente de que não havia escapatória. Sabendo que não iria errar, encarou o rosto de Hinata para que pudesse ver sua reação a seu doloroso golpe. De repente, sua face desapareceu em uma pequena garota que ele conhecia de sua infância. _"Neji-kun..."_ Seus olhos se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que parou todos seus movimentos. O rosto da pequena Hinata voltou para a chocada Hinata do presente. Sua palma estava a um centímetro de seu peito, e não parecia ir em frente. O golpe não a tocou.

Neji não era o único surpreso. Na verdade, todos pareciam estar tão quão chocados... Hinata incluída. _Neji-sama...? Ele parou. Ele simplesmente parou..._

"O que..." Sakura murmurou.

Lee, como o resto, assistiu os dois Hyuugas apenas parados lá, congelados, encarando-se intensamente. "Ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita para acabar com ela, mas ele não o fez."

Naruto pareceu relaxar. _Ele não a atacou. Ou talvez... não conseguiu._

Os olhos de Neji não se separaram dos de Hinata. Ele podia ver a dúvida em seus olhos, e sentiu a confusão nos seus também. _O que diabos há de errado comigo? Eu tinha a chance perfeita de acabar com ela, mas congelei. Droga! Preciso me controlar. Isto é uma luta, e esta não é a Hinata da minha infância. Mesmo que ela tenha sido, não posso apenas evitar machucá-la. Vencerei isto, então tenho de me livrar destes sentimentos idiotas. Nosso passado é nosso passado e nada pode mudar isso._ Resmungou e se afastou alguns passos antes de se abaixar na posição de luta Hyuuga.

"Neji-sama...?" ela murmurou com uma ponta de esperança em seus olhos luminescentes.

Ele endureceu seu rosto. "Defenda-se Hinata. Isto ainda não acabou."

"M-Mas..."

"Faça!"

Hinata baixou os olhos por um instante antes de encontrar seu rosto impassível. Assentiu e tomou a mesma posição para recomeçarem sua luta. Antes de poder pensar em qualquer outra nova estratégia, ele já estava correndo em sua direção outra vez. Assim, a luta continuou com muita mais ferocidade que antes. O lapso momentâneo da animosidade de Neji dissipou-se e fora substituído por uma raiva determinada. _Sem mais brincadeiras. Preciso terminar agora._ Bloqueou um chute apenas para ver uma palma vinda direto a seu rosto. Ao invés de esquivar-se como normalmente teria feito, usou sua velocidade e parou o braço dela usando sua outra mão para golpeá-la logo abaixo do pescoço.

Hinata não sentiu o impacto a princípio, mas quando finalmente o sentiu, sangue jorrou de sua boca pingando na mão de Neji. Ele não estava mais hesitante. Ela podia ver sua intenção de terminar com ela agora.

"Hinata!" Naruto gritou em pânico. Em um segundo, ele pulou no parapeito pronto para saltar. Kakashi conseguiu segurá-lo. "O que raios você está fazendo, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Relaxe Naruto. Se você for lá embaixo, interromperá a batalha e Hinata irá perder."

"Mas — ela está ferida! Aquele desgraçado a machucou!"

"Isso é o que acontece em uma luta."

"Mas é a Hinata-chan! Tenho que ajudá-la!"

"Naruto." Kakashi falou mais alto para ter sua atenção. "Deixe Hinata fazer isso. É o que ela quer."

Naruto o encarou por um tempo e virou-se para Hinata. Tomou-lhe cada pouco de autocontrole que tinha para afastar-se. Não falou nada, mas seu rosto deixava claro. Ele não iria ficar parado por muito tempo.

Ignorando a dor latejante, Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas para endurecer sua expressão. "Eu não terminei ainda!" Ela empurrou seu braço para o lado e tentou golpear seu peito. Neji não pareceu perturbado e apenas parou seu braço novamente enfiando seus dedos nele. Vendo-a imóvel por um momento, puxou sua manga revelando quantos pontos de chakra ele havia bloqueado. Seus olhos arregalaram ao entender. Todo esse tempo ele estava acertando seus pontos para impedir o fluxo do chakra. _Não... não pode ser. Por isso meus ataques não estavam fazendo efeito nele. _

"Você não pode vencer, Hinata. Desista antes que perca sua vida também."

Seu lábio tremeu e lágrimas doíam para sair de seus olhos. Mas ela não podia lhe dar a satisfação de vê-la chorando. Ele ainda tinha de ver que ela era forte o suficiente... não importasse o quão ferida estava... "Não... e-eu não vou..."

"Faça o que quiser!" Empurrou outro golpe em seu estômago e assistiu-a deslizar alguns pés para trás.

Quando parou, mais sangue espirrou de sua boca. Podia ouvir a voz de Naruto, fracamente, enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor de seu corpo. _Eu... não... posso... desistir. Preciso que Neji-sama... veja._

"Apenas desista, Hinata. Era seu destino perder esta batalha, então aceite." A voz de Neji soou em seus ouvidos parecendo um eco assombroso.

"Não... não vou..." continuou murmurando. "Vou te provar... que sou... forte..."

Neji cerrou os punhos. Ele viu a força voltando para seus olhos e sabia que ela estava se preparando para outro ataque. Correu até ele tentando acertá-lo, apesar de seus golpes estarem tão ineficazes quanto antes. _Como ela é tão persistente? Ela não se dá conta que pode morrer?_ Resmungou. _Vou fazê-la ver_. Com isso, bloqueou seu golpe e deferiu-lhe outro a fazendo cair no chão. Mais sangue saiu de sua boca fazendo seu estômago revirar novamente. Isso não parecia certo por alguma razão. "Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar seu destino?" Rosnou com raiva. "Você é um membro secundária, um pássaro engaiolado. Você será sempre inferior e nunca se sobressairá por causa disto. Por isso, pare de tentar."

"V-Você está errado..." Gemeu levantando-se. Devagar, direcionou-se contra ele apenas para ser acertada por outro golpe esmagador. Desta vez, pode sentir o mundo lhe escapando, mas não podia deixar. Não podia desmaiar até ele saber... ou até ele ver.

Suspiros eram ouvidos dos novatos ao verem seu corpo cair ao chão com um leve baque. Para eles, ela parecia imóvel. E tudo que Neji fez foi mudar sua expressão para uma apática, e começar a sair. "Esta partida terminou."

Hayate aproximou-se da figura caída de Hinata. "Tudo bem. Parece que–"

"Não!" Naruto interrompeu com um berro. "Não termine essa luta!"

"Naruto!" Sakura o repreendeu com decepção. "Não pode ver que ela está acabada? Ela está completamente fora!"

"Ainda não." Ele apenas murmurou com um sorriso confiante. Sakura viu isto e seguiu seu olhar para o primeiro andar. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, assim como todos os outros, ao ver Hinata mais uma vez tropeçando ao tentar se levantar.

Neji não podia conter a descrença que sentia. _Como ela ainda pode ficar de pé? Ela deveria estar completamente inconsciente!_

Com a respiração pesada, Hinata vagarosamente forçou seu corpo a se levantar. Curvou-se com seu braço sobre o estômago e sangue escorrendo pelos lados de sua boca. Apesar de sua aparência cansada, seus olhos mostravam apenas desafio.

_Hinata... por que está fazendo isso?_ "Se você continuar a lutar, irá morrer. É isso que quer Hinata?"

"N-Não terminei ainda... você precisa... ver..."

"Você mal consegue ficar em pé Hinata, então pare de tentar agir assim. Aceite a derrota e termine seu sofrimento."

"Não..."

"O que?" Assobiou sentindo a raiva praticamente ferver.

"Você está errado, Neji-sama..." Parou tentando firmar a respiração. "Não estou sofrendo... você que está."

"O que é isso?" Ele fervia em seus dentes cerrados.

"Eu talvez tecnicamente seja a engaiolada, mas... ainda tenho liberdade... liberdade para mudar... e ficar mais forte..." Ela deu seu melhor para sorrir. "Mas você é mais engaiolado que... que eu sou."

"Você não sabe o que está falando!"

"Você está sempre sendo... pressionado... para fazer o que é certo... para o clã. Eu o observei... todos esses anos... e você... e você se esforçou tanto... para viver com o que... Hizashi-sama deixou para trás..." Agora, ela sorrira genuinamente. "Eu não... sou a única... lutando por respeito, e... trabalhando duro para atender... todas as expectativas dos outros. V-Você também está... Neji-sama."

"Basta!" Ele gritou e correu em sua direção. "Você não sabe de nada!"

"Não, Neji!" Hayate gritou em pânico. "A partida já acabou!"

Mas nada disso entrou em sua cabeça. Seu único alvo na mira era Hinata... ou melhor, o que ela representava. Ela era sua dor, e a única maneira de se livrar dessa dor, era livrar-se dela. Alguns segundos antes de alcançá-la, ele sentiu seus braços serem restringidos, junto com um braço ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele não via mais Hinata.

"Neji, controle-se!" podia ouvir a voz de seu sensei atrás dele.

"Por que você e os outros jounins estão se intrometendo?" Neji apertou a mandíbula. "Você está defendendo aquela–"

A tossida cheia de sangue de Hinata o interrompeu chamando-lhe a atenção. Kurenai soltou o pulso de Neji e correu até ela. "Hinata." Murmurou preocupada. "Traga os médicos aqui!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto aproximou-se de sua forma enfraquecida. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado, sem a certeza se deveria tocá-la ou não. "Você está... você está bem?"

Neji assistiu sentindo sua raiva crescer. Resmungou focando todo seu ódio em Naruto agora.

"Naruto-kun..." Ela sussurrou, sentindo seu corpo querendo se desligar.

"Hinata-chan, não se preocupe. Vamos tirá-la daqui e–"

"Naruto-kun... e-eu... desculpe-me... parece que... eu não treinei... o s-suficiente..."

Naruto riu fracamente. "Do que você está falando, Hina-chan? Você fez um ótimo trabalho! Estou realmente orgulhoso de você!"

"S-Sério...?"

"É claro!"

Hinata levou os olhos até o contido Neji. "Você acha que... Neji-sama... acha que eu..." Suas pálpebras começaram a fechar não importasse o quanto ela tentava mantê-las abertas. "Acha que eu..." Sua boca não se movia e seu corpo começou a cair no inconsciente. _Sou forte agora...?_

Naruto assistiu seus olhos se fecharem e seu corpo ficar imóvel. "Hinata-chan..."

Neji sentiu os jounins o libertarem, permitindo-o se afastar e assistir a cena com indignação. Cruzou os braços acima do peito e evitou olhar para Hinata todos juntos. No momento, seus olhos furiosos estavam apenas sobre Naruto. "Ei idiota." Chamou a atenção de Naruto.

"O que diabos você quer?" Naruto replicou.

Neji sorriu. "Parece que todo aquele tempo que ela passou com você foi inútil. Tudo que você fez foi enfraquecê-la."

Naruto levantou-se rosnando ao respirar.

"Mantenha uma coisa em mente, e não direi novamente. Ela não é nada para mim, mas uma serva. E ela sempre será um membro inferior e minha serva. Nada que ela ou você façam mudará isso. Este é o seu destino, então pare de ficar no caminho."

Naquele segundo, Naruto correu na direção de Neji pronto para surrá-lo até o chão. "Eu vou te matar!"

"Não, Naruto!" Lee parou-se na frente de Naruto para impedi-lo de atacar.

"Afaste-se Lee!"

"Escute Naruto. Eu admito que não saiba do passado que vocês três dividem, mas não esqueça o que irá acontecer se você enfrentá-lo agora. Todas as lutas devem ser feitas durante as partidas. E mais..." Ele sorriu. "Hinata-chan talvez fique desapontada. Você não acha que ela preferiria assistir você derrotar Neji em uma batalha formal?"

Naruto o encarou sem emoção por um instante antes de se virar com um sorriso confiante para Neji. Ele viu seu ódio, e isso lhe deu "poderes". "Você está certo Lee. Eu terei que mostrar para a Hina-chan que _mestre_ fraco ela tem."

Os ombros de Neji ficaram tensos e seu corpo todo ficou rígido com malícia. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder com um comentário sarcástico, outra tossida de Hinata o interrompeu. Toda a atenção se voltou para ela. Kurenai pareceu entrar em pânico de novo e examinou-a preocupada. "Ah não... ela vai ter uma parada cardíaca. Onde estão aqueles médicos?"

"Estamos aqui!" Eles vieram correndo com uma maca e a abaixaram ao lado de Hinata.

Kurenai encarou Neji. Seu olhar permaneceu em Hinata, e sua expressão quase chocou Kurenai. Era aquilo uma ponta de arrependimento que ela viu em seus olhos?

"Sem pulso!" Alegou um dos médicos forçando a atenção de Kurenai de volta a sua aluna.

Naruto estava em pânico real agora, e se ele olhasse de volta para Neji, talvez fosse capaz de ver um pouco de preocupação em seu olhar estóico.

Os médicos viraram-se uns para os outros. "Ela tem no máximo dez minutos. Vamos levá-la para a sala de emergência agora! Para trás." Eles a levantaram na maca e foram para a saída rumo a enfermaria.

Naruto assistiu eles saírem e apertou com força o potinho de pomada que ela havia lhe dado mais cedo. _Hinata-chan... não morra... por favor, fique bem... você pode superar isso, eu sei que pode... você é forte... você é! Não morra, Hinata!_ Ele se virou vendo a pequena poça de sangue no chão. Sabendo que pertencia a ela, baixou-se e passou os dedos por ele. "Hinata-chan..."

Neji o observou ficar impassível. Ele tinha que esquecer o estado em que havia posto Hinata. Ele tinha de esquecer os sentimentos de arrependimento que sentia. Tinha que continuar dizendo para si mesmo que ela tinha isto vindo. Que ela havia pedido por isto. Ela teve sua chance de se retirar, mas recusou. Não era... sua culpa... não era.

"Eu te dou minha palavra." Naruto se levantou com o sangue escorrendo por sua mão e enfrentou Neji com uma raiva imperdoável. "Eu vencerei. Derrotarei Neji." _E o mostrar o que ele havia desistido. Eu vou fazê-lo lembrar de quem ele desistiu. Eu prometo Hinata-chan. Eu sei o quanto ele significa para você agora._ Internamente, Naruto sentiu ciúmes de Neji. _Você sempre teve o coração da Hinata-chan, Neji. Comparado a você, eu nunca tive uma chance. Mas você apenas jogou fora como se fosse nada. _Naruto resmungou. "Farei você pagar por machucar a Hinata-chan!"

Neji estreitou os olhos. "Hn. Vamos ver quanto tempo você dura. Talvez você tenha mais chance do que aquela falha de Hyuuga."

"Se ela morrer, Neji, eu não te perdoarei!" Naruto gritou, mostrando o quão doloroso era para ele.

Neji grunhiu e virou-se para as escadas. _Se Hinata morrer... ele distraidamente cerrou os punhos. Eu não acho que serei capaz... de me perdoar... apesar de odiar ter que admitir isto._

* * *

Moving to some juicy stuff, OW YEAH.


End file.
